A Suppressed Talent
by Alice54
Summary: COMPLETE Kagome's a bullied and suppressed good girl. Inuyasha's a popular airhead. What will happen when they get involved with each other, and a certain someone doesn't approve of it? possible Kikyo bashing in the future . Title sucks, I know.
1. The Sitiation

**Okay! So I haven't worked on another story other than my Cardcaptor's one in sooo long so hopefully this turns out alright. And btw, if you like Cardcaptors, check out my Opposite Attract *wink***

**Here goes!**

As Kagome woke to the annoying beeping of her alarm clock, she groaned uncharacteristically.

"Uggh, oh my gawwd, I don't wanna go to school," she whined just as her mother banged on her door,

"Kagome, it's your first day of grade 10! Aren't you excited?!" she screamed as she barged in and ripped the covers off her daughter. Kagome rubbed her chocolate brown eyes as she stumbled out of bed, pulling her blue plaid pyjama shirt down over her stomach.

"Mom, can't you give me a less rude awakening?" she asked as her mother walked over to her dresser;

"I could, but it's not as fun that way," Noriko ((I've named Kag's mother Noriko. Got a problem with that?)) winked at her daughter and pulled her favourite of Kagome's shirts out. "You just _have _to wear this one, it looks great on you!" she suggested; Kagome eyed the blue silky blouse, but shook her head,

"Have you any idea how much everyone would laugh at me if I wore that?" she demanded. Noriko gasped and looked at the blouse,

"Hey, I know I'm in with the times, but this is a very nice shirt for girls your age, isn't it?" she asked, flapping the blouse around. Kagome sighed and looked at the shirt again; it was a very nice shirt, and would look fine on any other girl. But not Kagome.

"No, it's really old-fashioned," she lied and stuffed it back in her dresser; Noriko sighed and headed for the door,  
"Well, your breakfast is on the table when you're ready," she sounded discouraged but smiled nonetheless as she left the room. Kagome rolled her eyes as she pulled a light pink, knitted sweater from her closet along with a black khaki skirt and pulled them on. She stared at herself in the mirror, and then sighed; _I'll never be able to be fashionable. It's impossible for me;_ she thought to herself and headed down for breakfast.

When she got to school, Kagome pulled at her raven hair, twisting round and round her finger as she looked up at the sinister looking building; actually, it was a perfectly fine looking school. Kagome just hated school. She pulled her hair back into a tight bun at the nape of her neck and stalked up to the front doors. She entered the school and immediately shrunk into the shadows, trying her best not to be seen. She didn't look at the groups of girls gossiping and showing off their expensive manicures, or at the crowds of guys searching every girl who passed them up and down. She found her first class and sat in the front right desk and waited for the class to start.

Her first class was Japanese, but it wasn't much of a class, considering it was the first day. The students were assigned their textbooks and lockers, and then pretty much had the rest of the class to talk. After class Kagome quickly found her locker and stuffed her bag in it, closed and locked the door. She turned to walk away but was suddenly pushed back by some physical force. She gasped as the wind was knocked from her lungs and looked up into the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen. Amber orbs stared down at her and she quickly looked away,

"I'm sorry, I wasn't looking ahead of me," she mumbled and went to walk away, but a hand wrapped itself around her thin wrist. She looked back into those eyes and whimpered silently to herself,_ Please don't kill me._

"Is this your locker?" the guy asked, and only then did Kagome notice his flowing silver hair and dog ears- _Oh God, a hanyou. I'm as good as dead._

"U-um, yes," she replied and the guy looked up at the locker number,

"Oh, I thought it was mine," he said, letting go her of wrist but blocking her from running; "do you know if the one beside it is taken?" he turned back to her and she flinched.

"Um, there's no lock on it, so it shouldn't be taken," she said quietly without looking at him and he stared at her, and then chuckled.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Sorry," he said and let her pass. Kagome quickly scampered away to her next class, Gym, unfortunately, with her heart pounding. _He was so handsome, and a hanyou at that…he must be the famous Inuyasha…I never got a chance to see him last year,_ she thought to herself as she changed into her Gym uniform. She walked out into the Gym and slumped her shoulders; great, _they _were in her class. The most popular -and cruel- girls in her grade. Kikyo, the leader, instantly knew Kagome was there; they the weirdest connection and always knew the other was there. The reason, or so Kagome believed, was because Kikyo was her half-sister- the daughter of Kagome's father's mistress, and her personal bully. Kikyo smirked as Kagome shrunk even more, looking away from her tormentor.

"Well, well, Higurashi. So you're in this class too," Kikyo said icily and Kagome nodded; "Well I certainly hope you don't plan on showing off, just to try to embarrass me," she continued and Kagome shook her head.

"No, I would never want to show off," she denied softly and Kikyo giggled,

"Of course not, since you know I can beat you in anything you do," she said just as the teacher blew the whistle. Kikyo and her clique slinked away and Kagome shivered. Kagome was surprisingly good at athletics, but was somehow doomed to always be in Kikyo's gym classes, and had her talents suppressed. Kikyo was also good, but not as good as Kagome; of course Kikyo didn't like this, and refused to let Kagome show her athleticism without a beat down later.

As the day wore on, Kagome's spirits dampened as he found out that Kikyo was in two of her classes- English and Politics, while that scary hanyou was in all but her Japanese and Gym. In Math Kagome sat in the seat she always chose- front right- when a girl sat confidently beside her. Kagome peeked over at the girl to see she had long, dark brown hair tied in a loose pony and hazel eyes; she was pretty, so why was she sitting in the front row? All the good-looking people sat near the back so could be left alone by the teachers. The girl turned her head and smiled at Kagome; Kagome lifter the right side of her mouth in a nervous smile.  
"Hi, I'm Sango," she said and Kagome almost coughed, she wasn't expecting an introduction. Didn't this girl know who she was?

"Um, I'm Kagome," she replied and looked warily around; Kikyo wasn't in this class, but one of her clique friends was- Kagura. Kagura sat near the back filing her nails, pretending not to pay any attention, but Kagome knew better.

"Nice to meet you Kagome. I just moved here this summer, so I'm new," the girl, Sango, beamed at Kagome, who suddenly felt guilty. Sango frowned as Kagome looked away.

"You shouldn't talk to me, then, if you plan on getting friends," Kagome whispered and expected the conversation to be over, but was sorely mistaken;

"Why? Are you being bullied?" Sango asked innocently and Kagome stared at her incredulously. Was she dense? Slow in any way? Mentally challenged? Who in their right mind says it so bluntly like that? Kagome sighed, covering her face with her hands. Just then the teacher interrupted them with their first lesson on classroom rules.

After class Sango ran up to Kagome. Who walked surprisingly fast for a girl her size;

"Hey look, I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings, but I was just asking what meant by that," she went on just as bluntly, and Kagome sighed.

"Okay, seriously. No one at this school in their right mind ever talks to me, okay?" Kagome stopped to emphasize; "I guess you could say I'm bullied, but it's more like I'm suppressed. And you will be too if she finds out you're talking to me," she turned and started to walk away but Sango followed closely behind.

"You mean I'd be shunned just for talking to you?"

"Yes,"

"Why?"

"Because the queen of the school hates me," Kagome groaned as she arrived at her locker only to see that Inuyasha was there. He didn't notice her so she quickly opened her locker and took her things.

"Well I don't care, you seem like a nice person to me," Sango went on as Kagome kept walking for the front doors, covering her face with her hair from Inuyasha. "I mean, I talk to whoever I wanna talk to, and if people don't like, then screw 'em!" she said triumphantly, still following Kagome outside. Kagome stopped abruptly and turned on her.

"Well I'd rather not ruin anyone's high school lives, and you better go back and retrieve your things before going home," she whispered and then turned and walked swiftly to the bus stop on her way home.

**Okay! So that was just a short intro to the situation, I guess. I hope you liked it, please R&R!**

**Wtashita**


	2. Suppression

**Okay! Here's the next chapter of A Suppressed Talent! Thanks to those who reviewed, and I hope to get more with time! **

The next day Kagome arrived to school just as the girl Sango did- although Sango was dropped off by her parents Kagome walked from the bus stop.

"Kagome! Hey, why didn't you wait for me yesterday?" Sango asked as she walked in stride beside the quiet girl;

"I told you to leave me alone, that's why," Kagome said quietly and Sango frowned.

"And I told you I didn't care about what the school thought, I want to be your friend!" Sango almost yelled, getting heated with her passion; Kagome stared up at her and then slowly smiled. Sango almost cried at how soft and awkward the smile was;

"I've never had friends before," Kagome confessed and Sango sighed, slinging her arm over Kagome's thin shoulders,

"Well that's perfect, I can be your first one," she replied with a bright smile. Kagome's smile widened before she caught herself and looked at the floor. As they reached her locker, Kagome was grateful that Inuyasha wasn't there; "Okay, I guess I'll meet you here for lunch, okay?" Sango said and Kagome nodded, feeling butterflies fill her stomach. Kagome grabbed her uniform for Gym and headed to the change rooms.

After she had changed she found a corner and stood in it until the teacher arrived;

"Okay class, today we'll be starting off with some simple exercises, just so I can get a mind of your abilities," the woman said and then commanded the students to arrange mats for themselves. Everyone else partnered up but Kagome was obviously all on her own- which couldn't really be helped, since their class had odd numbers. So the teacher made her way over to Kagome's mat to help her stretch. As she pushed on her back she was surprised when Kagome easily stretched her hands past her toes; "Kagome, you're quite the athlete, aren't you?" she said and Kagome quickly shook her head, noticing Kikyo staring her down,

"Oh, no Miss, I'm just a bit flexible, that's all," she tried to clear it up but the teacher wouldn't let it go. She had Kagome do all the hard stretches and warm-ups, complete with push-ups and sit-ups, and was firmly convinced of Kagome's athleticism. She clapped her hands and the girls quickly flocked to her.

"Alright girls, I've decided on just a simple game of Dodge ball to end the class today, but tomorrow we'll be starting up Archery!" the teacher announced and the girls whispered excitedly. "So clean up the mats and I'll make the teams," she said the girls quickly put the mats away. All through the game Kagome felt the teacher's and Kikyo's eyes on her. Of course Kikyo was on the opposite team and kept aiming at Kagome, who tried as best she could make it look like she was tripping out of the way instead of skilfully dodging. When the bell rang Kagome ran for the change rooms, eager to get away from the teacher and Kikyo. After she changed she headed to her locker and grabbed her books for Japanese ((Kay I'm making her schedule like mine, classes are always the same, only the first two switch depending on whether its an odd or even number. i.e. the 11th would be Japanese then gym, then 12th would be gym then Japanese. And also I'm changing so Inuyasha is in all her classes but Gym.)).

When she got to Japanese she took her seat and tried to ignore everything, but was interrupted. She whipped around to see who had tapped her shoulder, only to meet those amber orbs once again.

"Excuse me,um…"

"…Kagome," she sighed inwardly,

"Yeah, Kagome, um can I ask you something?" Inuyasha asked innocently, temporarily taking the seat beside her. Kagome looked at her desk and nodded, "Why do you always avoid me? I mean, it's not like I'm after you or anything, I just noticed that you never look at me," he prodded and Kagome flinched as if he had poked her in the rib.

"I'm not avoiding anybody," she denied and he smirked, leaning back in the chair,

"Well that's a lie," she glared at him;

"How would you know?"

"Because I watch you cover your face whenever someone walks too close to you," he said confidently and she flinched again, looking out the window.

"Then stop watching me and mind your own business," she said grouchily and he blinked.

"That's not very nice, I was just wondering why-"

"Well stop wondering and leave me alone!" Kagome yelled as loud as her whispery voice would allow her and Inuyasha put his hands up in defence.

"Okay, okay, jeez…" he stood up, "prude," he muttered and walked away. Kagome sighed and covered her face with her hands. _Great, now I've made him enemy. I didn't want this,_ she thought to herself as she laid her head on her desk and ignored the lesson.

At lunch she met Sango at her locker, and ignoring Inuyasha they went off to the cafeteria to buy their lunches.

"So how was your morning?" Sango asked and Kagome sighed, shrugging,

"Terrible, as always," she mumbled, not used to conversation.

"Why? What happened?"

"My Gym teacher found out I'm athletic and that popular hanyou Inuyasha probably hates me," Kagome grumbled, not looking up from her food. Sango giggled,

"Why is you being athletic a bad thing?" she asked and Kagome looked at her,

"Oh right, you don't know anything." Sango frowned, not liking being so out of the loop, so Kagome explained. "Basically, the queen of the school is my half sister, which not many know either, but she hates me and pressures the students to ignore me. Kikyo and I are both athletic, but she doesn't like that I'm better than her, so she'll make my life even more hellish if I 'show off' as she puts it," Kagome let out a big breath and finished her lunch. Sango took a second to take that in,

"Well that's stupid…you should just show off as much as possible just to piss her off," Sango suggested and Kagome quickly shook her head;

"No, she'd get her friends to kick my ass if I did that."

"Aren't you athletic? Beat them up first," Sango smiled and Kagome shook her head again,

"I'm good, but not that good," she said simply and Sango shrugged.

"What else about this Inuyasha guy?" she prodded some more and Kagome flinched,

"Nothing, he just tried to talk to me a bit his head off," she explained shortly and Sango shrugged again,

"So apologise,"

"I can't!"

"Why not?"

"Haven't you been listening? I can't talk to people or I'll be killed! Much less someone as popular as Inuyasha," Kagome growled and Sango finally let it go.

After lunch Kagome had Politics, which included both Kikyo Inuyasha. She kept her eyes down and didn't look at either of them. She somehow made it through the class without drawing Kikyo's attention, which she later found wasn't such a good thing. As she met up with Sango for Math she stared at her new friend- she was in her Gym uniform.

"What are you doing?" she asked quietly and Sango shrugged,

"Just starting a trend," she laughed and Kagome stared harder until they passed Kikyo and her clique.

"Oh, did you not find your clothes?" Kikyo questioned Sango, who looked away from Kagome,

"Yes, I did, but unfortunately they seemed to have fallen in something while I was in Gym," she replied and kept walking, pulling Kagome along with her. Kagome pulled away from her once they made into the classroom.

"What was that about?" she demanded and Sango sighed,

"Nothing,"

"Clearly it was not nothing." Sango groaned,

"Just leave it, okay? You won't like it,"

"That's precisely why I have to know," Kagome wouldn't let Sango get away from her.

"Fine. While I was in Gym I guess someone took my clothes and dropped them in God-knows-what and put them back," Sango begrudgingly explained and Kagome looked down, her eyes filling with tears. She had stopped crying a long time ago, but she had just learned how much it hurt to have a friend bullied because of her.

"See? I told you. It's all my fault. Don't come near me anymore," she mumbled and walked to her seat, letting her hair act as a curtain against the world.

"Don't be ridiculous," Sango had followed her, "I told you I didn't care. Besides, I'll get them back," she said triumphantly and Kagome stared at her,

"How are you going to do that?" Sango's face dropped suddenly and she pouted,

"Don't know yet, but I'll come up with something!" she said and then hushed as Kagura walked in. Unbeknownst to them, their little argument had been walked intently by more than one pair of eyes.

**Theeerre. Hope you guys liked it, I know it's not very long, but I don't know what else to put! **

**R&R pweaasse!**

**Wtashita**


	3. Plotting?

**Okay so I screwed up in chapter 1. I said Kikyo was in English and Politics. There is no English at this point . Kikyo is in her Gym and Politics classes. Okie dokie?**

The next day Kagome and Sango once again met up at Kagome's locker. Inuyasha was there, but Kagome ignored him and he left her alone.

"So have you come up with a plan yet?" Kagome asked and Sango sighed,

"Unfortunately, I'm not very good at this plotting stuff," she laughed and they parted for their classes. As Kagome entered Japanese she saw that Inuyasha was sitting on her desk. She stared, her mouth slightly agape, and then walked forward, clearing her throat.

"Excuse me, my desk…" she muttered and Inuyasha smirked,

"I know it's your desk," he said and she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Then why are you on it?" Kagome demanded and Inuyasha sighed,

"Clearly because I was waiting for you," he said and Kagome looked at him suspiciously;

"What do you want, then?" Inuyasha shrugged as he slid off her desk, allowing her to take her seat.

"What happened to you friend yesterday?" he asked and her head snapped up to look at him,

"Nothing happened, I don't know what you're talking about," she denied and pulled her finished homework out.

"Ooh, can I copy that?" Inuyasha slid her paper from under her hands and looked it over, "You can't lie to me, I saw her in her Gym uniform. Spit it out," he said as he pulled his own homework out and started copying. Kagome only just noticed that his desk was right behind hers,

"Since when was your desk there?" she asked slowly and he smirked, not looking up from his copying,

"I traded it with Ginta before class today," he answered and Kagome shook her head, not understanding his intentions. "Don't try to change the subject. You two were arguing about something, I'm simply asking you to me in on the problem," Kagome turned away from him, crossing her arms over her chest,

"It's none of your business," she said and Inuyasha groaned as he handed her paper back, having finished copying; "I don't understand why you would care anyways, you have no connection to me or Sango," she continued, looking at him out of the corner of her eye. "Now just leave me alone and keep your nose out of others' business," Inuyasha glared down at her as the teacher entered and called the room to order. He took his seat and Kagome felt his glare on the back of her head for the rest of the class.

In Gym, Kagome tried again to look clumsy, but Mrs. Valeri didn't fall for it and kept coming over to straighten her stance with the bow. Kagome kept her head down and took the advice that she didn't need, feeling Kikyo's cold glare on her. She suddenly remembered Sango and straightened up, and stopped missing the target on purpose. She looked right at Kikyo, whose eyes narrowed, acknowledging Kagome's challenge. They silently fought for the highest score, and in the end Kagome won. She sighed, forcing herself to build her courage, knowing what would come in the change room.

In the changing room, Kikyo walked right up to Kagome, pushing her against the cold wall and held her there.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" she demanded icily and Kagome gulped, looking into her half-sister's eyes that matched her own;

"I was just playing the game," Kagome replied and Kagome growled,

"Don't lie to me! You know better!"

"Fine then. I'll stop 'showing off' if you leave Sango alone," Kagome said as confidently as she could and Kikyo smiled, backing up slightly.

"That's what this is about?" she laughed, "Well, I'm not exactly going to give in to a threat from _you_, now am I?" she brought her hand up to Kagome's face and gently caressed her cheek. "You know you're not supposed to show off for your own good, don't you?" with a quick flick of her wrist, her nail scraped across Kagome's cheek, and a trail of blood appeared. Kagome flinched, her breathing getting deeper as she realized her plan didn't work; "And as for your friend, I was just simply…testing her," she giggled without amusement, "So you should thank me," she backed away once again and Kagome sighed, looking around to see the rest of the girls had gone. Kikyo smirked and turned around, "I'll let you go with this warning," she said and left Kagome to fall to the floor. Kagome held her cheek, feeling the warm blood trickle down her cheek and went to the sink to wipe it away.

Back at her locker, Sango greeted her happily until she saw the scratch across her new friend's cheek.

"Gosh Kagome, what happened?" she peered at the surprisingly clean cut and Kagome looked away from her, noting that Inuyasha was at his locker,

"We had archery. I slipped and the arrow nicked me," Kagome lied and Sango groaned.

"Except that's a lie," she stared Kagome down, "You told me yesterday you're good at sports, so you couldn't have slipped that badly," Inuyasha's ears twitched and Kagome sighed, seeing he was listening in. "Was it Kikyo?" Sango prodded and Kagome walked off to the cafeteria, wanting to get away from the eavesdropper;

"It doesn't matter. We're still thinking on a plan, remember?" she simply wanted Sango off her case, and it worked.

"Right! We should get on that ASAP," she clenched her fist in front of herself; "Good always triumphs over evil, so it'll be fine!" Kagome laughed lightly and Sango smiled, feeling good that she had finally heard her friend's laugh.

"First we have to come up with a plan."

In Politics, Kagome entered to see Inuyasha once again sitting on her desk. She groaned and stomped up to him, glowering.

"Hello Kagome, how was lunch?" he asked cheerily and she glared even harder,

"Get off." He shrugged and slid off her desk; Kagome set her books down and slid into her chair, trying to ignore the hanyou.

"So what happened to you cheek?" he asked just as Kikyo walked in. Kagome flinched, her eyes shooting to Kikyo then back the Inuyasha;

"Slipped in Gym," she said simply and he sighed, shaking his head.

"Oh, Kagome, Kagome, you can't lie to me!" he said, leaning closer to her to whisper, "Why does Kikyo target you?" he asked and Kagome gasped, whipping her head to look him in the eye. His amber orbs gleamed and she gulped;

"Oh, talking about me, are we?" a cold feminine voice interrupted and Inuyasha stood up, leaving Kagome with her breath caught in her throat. Inuyasha stared at Kikyo, his face expressionless. "I'll tell you a secret, as long as you can keep to yourself," Kikyo smiled as she walked to the other side of Kagome, wrapping her arm around her shoulders. Kagome stared wide-eyed at her, hoping she would leave her alone. Inuyasha nodded and Kikyo smirked, "Well, Kagome here…is my sister," she said and Inuyasha's ears perked up slightly. He watched Kagome's reaction, but saw nothing other than fear;

"Half," she whispered and Kikyo frowned at her, tightening her arm around the scared girl's shoulders.

"Now, now, that's not very nice. We have our father's blood in out veins, that's all the matters, right?" she smiled icily and stood up, looking to Inuyasha. "There, now I suggest you leave her be. As you can see, she not the nicer one of the two of us," she smiled as sweetly as she could and walked to her seat. Kagome glared at Inuyasha,

"Don't tell anyone," she mumbled and turned to her work as the teacher entered.

Later, on their way to Math, Sango tried again to find out what really happened to Kagome's cheek. As they entered the room, Kagome was glad to see that Inuyasha wasn't sitting on her desk again. Instead he watched the two friends from his seat, ignoring the group of friends that surrounded him. _He probably doesn't want all his friends to see him speaking to me,_ Kagome thought angrily, then shook her head. _Why should I care? Just ignore him_.

"I mean, I don't see why you can't tell me, we're friends right?" Sango took the first breath since they had left the lockers, and Kagome smiled. _Friends, huh…?_ Sango beamed, noticing her friend's rare smile; "Hey Kagome, why don't you come over after school?" she asked and Kagome stared at her, smile gone in confusion.

"What?" Sango laughed,

"Come to my house, we can watch a movie or something," she said and Kagome shook her head,

"I couldn't do that, it's a school night," she refused and Sango sighed.

"Oh come on, you don't have to stay the night, but if you do you can wear some of my clothes and get a ride with me in the morning," Sango pushed and Kagome weighed her options.

"I'd have to ask my mom," she said slowly and Sango smiled, whipping out her cell phone,

"Call her after class," she said just as the teacher interrupted them. Kagome's heart pounded as she waited anxiously for class to end.

After class Sango dragged Kagome out into the hallway near a window for better signal. Kagome dialled her home number and listened to three rings before her mother answered.

"Hello? Mom?" she started off quietly, "Yeah, it's Kagome…um, can I go to a…friend's…house after school?" she looked at Sango smile encouragingly. "Maybe, but she said I could get a drive in the morning if I do…okay…thank you Mom," she closed the phone and let out a sigh of relief and smiled sheepishly at her friend. She nodded and Sango squealed and dragged Kagome off to their lockers.

In Sango's Mom's car Kagome gave a small introduction,

"Um, I'm Kagome, Sango's…friend," she once again looked at Sango who smiled a little sadly, lifting her eyebrow a little.

"It's good that Sango made a friend so soon, I was a little worried for her," Mrs. Tajiya ((if I get names wrong, please tell me what they're supposed to be lol)) smiled at Kagome in the rear-view mirror and Kagome smiled back shyly.

"Mom, please…" Sango complained and Kagome laughed,

"I know my mom would say the same when she meets you," she said and Sango smiled. When they got to her house Kagome was surprised at how nice the house was; it wasn't a mansion, but it was a nice size. Kagome stared up at it and Sango laughed,

"It's nothing to drool over, Kagome," she said and Kagome closed her mouth and followed her friend inside. Kagome trailed after Sango into her room and looked around the very pink room. The walls were a light pink, the bed set was pink, her computer chair's cushion was pink, her curtains were pink. "I know it's surprising, but I love pink," Sango laughed and Kagome rolled her eyes; "Anyway, what should we do first?" Sango asked as she sat on her bed. Kagome set her bag down and stood there awkwardly, and suddenly Sango got an idea. She smirked, walking up to Kagome. Kagome's eyes widened as Sango grabbed the bottom of her friend's sweater and lifted. Kagome screamed, gripping the sweater,

"What are you doing?!" she pulled as hard as she could but Sango had a better grip and the thick material was ripped from Kagome's hands. She fell to he knees and covered her chest with her arms; she stared up at Sango, who threw her sweater behind her.

"I knew it," she said as she circled Kagome, "You have a great body," Sango complimented and Kagome turned red. She shook her head,

"No, I have a regular body," she didn't know what else to say; she knew she was skinny, skinnier than a lot of other girls. Wasn't she too skinny? Sango shook her head and walked over to her closet. She opened the door to reveal a large walk-in closet; Kagome stared at the amount of clothing and watched as she sifted through the closet.

"Ah ha! This is perfect," she said as she pulled out a dress. It was a purple plaid one-piece, the top was almost west like, done up with buttons and short sleeved. A black belt wrapped around the wait and the skirt was tight and went down to right above the knees. Kagome was forced to put it on and Sango whistled, making her friend blush.

"I can't wear this, Sango," Kagome whispered and Sango rolled her eyes,

"Come one, Kags, you look great!" she said and Kagome blushed more at the nickname and Sango smiled, "See you love it," Sango laughed as she pushed Kagome in front of her full-length mirror. Kagome gasped as she saw her reflection in the mirror. She was surprised at how many curves she had; Sango pulled the hair tie out of her hair and fluffed her raven hair around her face. The top button of the dress was undone, showing a small amount of cleavage.

"Um…I can't wear this," Kagome repeated and Sango sighed, setting her hands on her hips,

"And why not? You can see just how great you look," she said and Kagome shook her head,

"This is yours."

"You can borrow it for tomorrow," Sango smiled, and Kagome went wide-eyed.

"Have you any idea how much people will laugh at me? And Kikyo…oh God…" she shivered at the thought of what she would do;

"You just ignore her, I'll deal with her if she says anything," Sango patted Kagome's arm in assurance and Kagome groaned silently, knowing she didn't have a choice. "Okay, so what kind of movies do you like?" Sango changed the subject and Kagome shrugged,

"Pretty much everything but thrillers," she replied and Sango nodded,

"Me too," she chuckled as she pulled P.S I Love You from her shelf; she kept her personal movies in her room. "A classic chick flick. You up for some tears?" Sango asked with a quirky smile and Kagome nodded, returning the silly grin. They changed into more comfortable clothes, Kagome back into her own clothes, and went downstairs to the living room to watch the movie. After the movie they ventured to the kitchen, laughing at their grumbling stomachs. They were surprised to see there was stir-fry already made on the stove.

"How did we not smell this?" Sango wondered as she saw a note on the table; she smiled as she read it. "My Mom…so weird, isn't she?" Kagome smiled and grabbed a plate of the stir-fry. After they ate they headed up to Sango's room to chat. Sango talked about all the good-looking guys in the school, until she got to one. "This guy, Mikoru or something, is such a pervert! I don't get it!" she huffed, and Kagome immediately knew who she meant- Miroku. "I don't know how many times I've hit him already, but he just won't stop touching me!" her cheeks went red as she thought of him and Kagome smirked;

"From what I've heard about _Miroku_, he's quire handsome," she said innocently, looking at her nails but noting Sango's flush.

"He certainly isn't! A disgusting lecher is all he is!" she crossed her arms and stuck her nose in the air, Kagome laughed outright.

"Whatever you say," she said as she yawned; Sango looked over at her clock and saw it was 11:30,

"We should get to bed," she said and climbed into her queen size, pink covered bed. She patted beside her and Kagome crawled in after hitting the lights. "Good night, Kags,"

"Good night, Sango."

_**Please Read!!-**_**I'm not good at thinking up plans of evilness. So if anyone has any ideas about what they can do to get back at Kikyo, please email me them! Thanks!**

**Okay! I think it's long enough by now . I didn't want to write a whole nother day just to see Kagome wear the dress. That'd make it too long, in my opinion lol. Please R&R and tell me if I get any names wrooong!**

**Wtashita**


	4. Allies and Ideas

**Okie dokie, I'm back! Okay, I still need to think about the plans against Kikyo. I'm thinking it'll be something about the past that only Kagome knows. So yeah. Any ideas, please tell me ^-^**

Kagome awoke to Sango shaking her;

"Kagome, wake up. It's your turn for the shower," she said and Kagome groaned, sitting up. She saw that Sango had already had her shower, "The bathroom's right next door, and there's a towel in there for you. Hurry up," Sango pushed her out of the room so she could get dressed.

After her shower Kagome went back to Sango's room to find that the dress from yesterday was laid out on the bed. She sighed and pulled it on just as Sango came in;

"Okay good, I didn't have to force you. Now I'll do your makeup," Kagome groaned, knowing she didn't have a chance in fighting back. Sango blow dried her hair and did her makeup- just some black eyeliner and mascara with a little blue eye shadow. They went downstairs and grabbed bowls of cereal.

At school Kagome immediately felt a whole lot of eyes on her. Most of them were probably just noticing she existed; she kept her face down and went to her locker. Unfortunately Inuyasha was there and he noticed her right away.

"Well hello there, Kagome," he greeted and she ignored him, opening her locker; "that's not very nice, you should be more polite to your friends," he said and she stared up at him.

"Since when were you my friend?" she demanded and he shrugged,

"Since I first talked to you, I guess," he said simply and she remembered back to when he had asked her about the lockers. "You were so much nicer then. What happened?"

"Nothing,"

"Obviously something changed to make you be so mean to me," he smirked, walking with her to Japanese.

"You just annoy me, that's all."

"How do I annoy you?"

"You talk too much," she didn't look at him. Why did he annoy her?

"Your friend talks a lot, doesn't she?"

"Just leave me alone."

"I don't want to," Kagome turned on him, glaring,

"Why do you feel the need to talk to me? I'm a loner, so just leave me alone!" she growled and walked away. Inuyasha didn't give up so easily,

"I want to be your friend, is that so bad?" he asked and she sighed, sitting down in her seat;

"Yes, it is. I'd rather not play this card, but you give me no choice," she looked up at him, her eyes clear. Inuyasha gulped, not used to her being so open. "Kikyo won't be very happy if more people talk to me, especially someone like you. Now leave me alone," she looked away;

"What's so special about me?" Inuyasha asked, leaning on the desk beside her,

"You're popular, everyone knows you," she said simply and he laughed.

"I guess that's right. But I don't care, I'm your friend now," she whipped her head up to glare at him. "I don't care what you say, I've decided," he said and sat down as the teacher came in.

After class Inuyasha walked with Kagome to their lockers,

"You don't have to walk with me," she said and he shrugged,

"Our lockers are beside each other, I may as well." At their lockers a boy appeared beside Inuyasha, he had black hair pulled up in a little pony and brown eyes.

"Hey Inuyasha, whose your lady friend?" he smiled at her and she groaned,

"You're friends with _him_?" she questioned and they blinked at her reaction. "He's a pervert, and apparently he won't leave Sango alone," Miroku's eyes brightened,

"You're friends with Sango? And she talks about me? Yippee!" he twirled in ecstasy and Inuyasha punched him.

"Stop being such a freak!" he ordered and Miroku stopped, standing still;

"You still haven't told me who your friend is," he said, pointing at Kagome.

"This is Kagome, she's in all my classes," Inuyasha said simply,

"All but one, get it right," she said, lifting her nose in the air and crossing her arms. "In which that class is a sanctuary away from you," she said and they laughed,

"Well she doesn't seem to like you, Inuyasha," Miroku said and Inuyasha shrugged,

"I'm working on it." Kagome glared at them and walked off, "See you in Politics!" he called after her and she ignored him.

In Gym Kikyo looked her over, seeing the makeup. Kagome looked away, not wanting to draw her attention. They played a warm up of Dodge ball, and Kagome noticed she was being teamed up on. Kagura and Kikyo both threw a ball at her at the same time. Kagome caught one and the other smacked her in the face and she fell to the floor, holding her face.

"Kagome!" the teacher ran over and removed her hands; she sighed, seeing there was no damage done, other than Kagome's tears. "Alright, go wash up," she said and Kagome nodded, leaving to the bathroom. She washed her face, watching as the mascara ran down her cheeks. She sighed,

"You should really invest in some waterproof make up," Kikyo said as she entered the bathroom. Kagome wiped her face, removing all the make up and looked at her half-sister. "Don't think you can try to look nice just because you have a friend now," Kikyo smirked, fixing her hair; Kagome went to leave but Kikyo continued, "Just make sure not to get too confident, else I'll have to knock you back down again," she said and Kagome left.

After Gym Kagome met Sango at her locker,

"Kagome, what happened?" Sango asked as she realized her make up was gone; Kagome shook her head, not wanting to talk about it with Inuyasha there. He turned to look at her and frowned,

"Yeah, what happened? It looked nice," he joined and Sango gaped at him, then looked to Kagome,

"Just ignore him," she said and Sango nodded, still dumbfounded.

"That's not very nice, I'm just worried about my friend," he followed them as they walked to the cafeteria;

"Will you just leave me alone? I told you what would happen, didn't I?" Kagome tried to make it look like they were just in line together by chance.

"But I don't think anything will happen," Inuyasha said,

"What won't happen?" Miroku appeared, cutting in line to stand with them. Sango backed away when he appeared, taking refuge behind Kagome,

"What is that bastard doing here?" she demanded and Kagome sighed.

"He's friends with Inuyasha," she said and Sango glared at Inuyasha;

"We don't want anything to do with you if you're friends with that pervert," she said and pulled Kagome away.

"Well that was uncalled for," Miroku said, watching the girls run away; Inuyasha punched him,

"Dammit Miroku, you're ruining everything. Don't come near me if I'm with them anymore."

Kagome entered Politics to see Inuyasha sitting in the desk beside hers.

"Please don't tell me you traded desks again," she said as she sat down and he smiled,

"Well I did," he said. Kagome groaned, taking out her homework only to have Inuyasha grab it, "Thanks," he said as he started copying it again.

"Can't you do your own homework?" Kagome asked, sitting back and crossing her arms,

"I could, but I have better things to do in my spare time," he muttered, not looking up from the papers.

"My, that's a nice dress, Kagome. I didn't see it in Gym class," Kikyo appeared, leaning seductively against Inuyasha's desk; he still didn't look up. Kagome gulping, uncrossing her arms and putting her head down;

"I borrowed it from Sango," she said and Kikyo laughed,

"What, did you have a sleepover last night?" she mocked and Kagome cringed.

"Why does it matter to you?" Inuyasha butted in, handing Kagome's homework back to her; Kikyo stared at him, and smirked,

"It doesn't, really. But why have you changed seats?" she asked, glancing at Kagome, who covered her eyes in her bangs.

"Kagome's real smart, so I can copy off her from here," Inuyasha said with a big smile and Kikyo shrugged;

"I guess that's true. Maybe I should move over here too," she mused and Kagome's breath caught.

"I don't think there's any seat left around here," a voice said from behind Kagome; she turned to see a boy with long brown hair pulled back in a pony, and bright blue eyes. He leaned back in his seat, arms crossed with a smirk.

"Kouga…what are you doing?" Kikyo demanded, glaring at him;

"Nothing much, I just like this seat. Nice view," he pointed out the window to the swimming pool.

"Whatever," Kikyo turned and walked away and Kagome let out a breath.

"There, see? I told you it'd be fine," Inuyasha smiled, patting Kagome's shoulder; "Thanks…Kouga?" he looked at the boy behind Kagome.

"Oh I didn't do it for you," he smirked, looking Kagome up and down, Inuyasha's eyes narrowed and the teacher called the class to attention.

After class Inuyasha walked with Kagome to their lockers again, meeting up with Sango, who glared at him;

"I thought I said we didn't want anything to do with you," she said, crossing her arms as they opened their lockers.

"Relax, Miroku's not here, and he won't be coming around anymore," Inuyasha said and the girls looked at him suspiciously.

"Why would you ditch your friend just so you can follow us around?" Sango demanded and he shrugged,

"It's fun," he said simply. As they walked to Math the two of them talked about how annoying Miroku was while Kagome ignored them. Did no one care how much she was going to pay for this? Wearing a dress and make up and walking around with Inuyasha all in one day? She was dead. And yet she couldn't bring herself to push them away completely.

After class Kagome said bye to both Sango and Inuyasha, getting ready to go home,

"I'll wash this and give back to you on Monday," she said to Sango, but her friend waved her hand, dismissing it.

"You can keep it if you want, I've got plenty of clothes," she smiled and waved, getting into her mom's car. As Kagome got on the bus, she got an idea. _That's it, why didn't I think of it sooner?_ She thought to herself as her heart pounded, the idea forming. _I know Kikyo's past, something no one else knows- and for good reason._

**There, done! Hopefully you are satisfied with it . Please R&R!**

**Wtashita**


	5. Shopping

**Okay I'm back! Here's the next chapter of A Suppressed Talent!**

Kagome spent her weekend like she always did: doing homework and reader her books. Her brother Souta knocked on her bedroom door as she was doing her homework.

"Hey sis, Mom wants you downstairs," he said and disappeared again; Kagome wasn't very close with him, as he was at the rebellious age. Kagome stood and went downstairs, finding her mom in the kitchen preparing dinner.

"Hey mom, you wanted me?" she asked, sitting down at the table; Noriko turned around and smiled, wiping her hands on her apron.

"Kagome, I understand you've made a friend this year?" she asked, walking over to her coat and pulling a box from the pocket. Kagome raised her eyebrow;

"Yeah, her name's Sango…" she decided not mention Inuyasha, considering she was trying to push him away. Her mother smiled, setting the box down in front of Kagome,

"I thought I should give you a gift, for working so hard," Noriko motioned for her to open the box. Kagome lifted the lid and gasped, finding a cell phone. It was a pink Blackberry Pearl,

"Oh wow Mom, really? It's mine?" she pulled the phone from the box and opened it, seeing it was already on.

"Yes, and I've already set it up, and I'll be paying the bill. I just ask that you don't use it too much," Noriko smiled and Kagome jumped up, hugging her mom tightly.

"Thanks Mom! This is awesome!" Kagome screeched and ran upstairs to play with her new toy. Noriko shook her head with a laugh and returned to making dinner.

*****

On Monday Kagome arrived at school and met Sango at her locker, with a huge smile on her face.

"Hey Kagome, you look happy today," Sango noted and Kagome nodded, whipping out her cell;

"Look at what my mom got me!" she squealed, excited almost to jumping up and down. Sango took the phone from her,

"Wooow, this is a nice one," she opened it and started hitting buttons;

"What are you doing?"

"Just putting me in your contacts," Sango smiled and handed it back to Kagome, where it was grabbed from behind her.

"Wow, it is nice," Inuyasha looked at it, also hitting buttons; he pulled his out and entered her number into his own contacts.

"Give it back, I don't want your number," Kagome reached for it and Inuyasha gave it back, already done;

"I'll be texting you," he winked and walked off, leaving Kagome glaring at his back.

"What a jerk," she muttered and Sango shrugged,

"He's just trying to be your friend."

"Well I don't want to be friends with him, it'll just bring me trouble," she grumbled, closing her locker and leaning against it;

"From Kikyo?" Kagome nodded,

"Which reminds me, I came up with something to get her off my back," she said and Sango stared at her, a smile creeping across her face. "I'll have to text you about it later, though," Kagome said as the warning bell sounded and she ran off to Gym.

Gym was quiet, and Kikyo seemed to be sick, or skipping. In Japanese Kagome ignored Inuyasha while he copied her homework and took out her cell phone.

_Okay, so my idea isn't as evil as you'd like it, but it should shut Kikyo up. Her past isn't as glamorous as she makes it out to be._

_-Kagome_

She texted Sango, turning her ringer to silent so as not get in trouble for texting in class. Her phone went off a second later,

"That was fast…" she looked at the message to see it wasn't from Sango.

_You shouldn't text in class ;P_

_-Inuyasha_

Kagome groaned and replied: _If you say you're my 'friend' then you should shut up about it._ Seconds later she felt the vibrate and saw Sango's reply;

_Oooh, you've got dirt on her? How do you know this?_

_-Sango_

_I've never told anyone else this, but…Kikyo's my half-sister._ Kagome groaned, she would have preferred not to tell Sango. As the lesson started Kagome held her phone between her thighs, this way she'd know when the reply came. It vibrated and she looked at it as inconspicuously as she could;

_Holy shit. That's big…and really sucks XD -Sango_

Kagome laughed silently, amused by her friend's reaction.

_Yeah I guess so…I'll just remind her that I know the next time she corners me,_ she replied and put her phone away, paying attention to the rest of the lesson.

After class Inuyasha walked to their lockers beside Kagome;

"So how come you're back in your old clothes?" he asked and she glared at him.

"That dress wasn't mine, I don't have any other clothes like that," she opened her locker and they waited for Sango to show up;

"Why don't you go shopping then?" he suggested and Kagome shook her head,

"I don't have that kind of money, and that'd be asking for trouble," she said and Inuyasha shrugged.

"I'm sure Sango wouldn't mind helping out,"

"What wouldn't I mind doing?" Sango appeared out of the crowds and they made their way to the cafeteria.

"Nothing," Kagome glared at him as he didn't take the hint,

"Oh, just helping Kagome go on a shopping spree so she can stop wearing these elderly clothes," he pointed his thumb at her and she huffed.

"They are not _elderly_, okay? They're just…old-fashioned," she stuck her nose in the air as they left the line, taking their seats at a table. She had unknowingly gotten used to Inuyasha being there.

"I wouldn't mind helping out, when do you want to go?" Sango asked her friend, who shook her head,

"No, no I couldn't possibly let you do that," she refused and Sango shrugged;

"I'm fine with it, but if you want, why don't you ask your mom for some money?" she suggested and Kagome shook her head again.

"She just got me this phone, I couldn't ask her for more money," Sango sighed.

"Well either way, we're going shopping after school," she said and Kagome groaned inwardly, once again knowing she couldn't get out of this.

After lunch Kagome went to Politics with Inuyasha, and was happy to see that Kikyo still wasn't there. They sat down in their seats and were greeted by Kouga,

"Hey you two," he said, leaning forward on his desk. Kagome turned around, surprised that he was talking to her; Inuyasha gave him a skeptical look.

"Hi…" Kagome muttered, crossing her legs to the side so she could talk to him.

"What do you want, Kouga?" Inuyasha demanded, also turning around.

"Nothing really, just making friends," Kouga shrugged and Kagome raised her eyebrows,

"Why are you making friends with me?" she questioned and he smiled,

"You seem like a nice girl."

"Well she's not," Inuyasha butted in and Kagome kicked him in the shin, "well you weren't very nice to me when I started talking to you," he laughed as she went to kick him again but he moved away.

"That's because you're a weirdo who started talking to and following me around," she stuck her tongue out,

"Well so is he," Inuyasha pointed at Kouga, who shrugged innocently.

"He's not following me around."

"What if he starts to?"

"Then I'll blame you."

"For what?"

"For putting the idea in his head, of course."

"So either way I'm the one you hate?" he pouted and Kagome smiled gently,

"I don't hate you, I guess," she looked at her hands and missed the grin that appeared on Inuyasha's face. The teacher called the class to attention and their conversation was ended.

After Politics Kagome and Inuyasha met up with Sango at their lockers;

"Kags, you should call your mom now to ask her if you can go out after school," Sango suggested and Kagome agreed, dialling her home number.

"Hi, Mom? Can I go to the mall after school today? Yeah, Sango wants to take me shopping for new clothes- what? Oh you don't have to-no, no…um…however much you want? WHAT?! I mean…thank you, yeah bye," Kagome sighed as she closed her phone and the other two looked at her.

"Well?" Sango pushed,

"She's…putting $200 in my bank account for clothes…" Kagome looked down guiltily and Sango patted her shoulder,

"It's fine, at least you've got a mom who looks out for you," she smiled, "She's probably happy that you're finally showing some interest in your looks," Sango danced away from Kagome's fist, laughing. "So I'll have to ask my mom to drop us off after school," she said as they walked to class; this is where Inuyasha intervened.

"If you need a ride, I'll come with you," he said and they stared at him,

"What?" they asked in unison; he laughed.

"I've got my own car, so I'll come with you and drive you home afterwards," he said and Kagome shook her head but he didn't let her talk. "Too bad, I've decided that you need my opinions, and I have nothing better to do anyway," he smirked and Sango took out her cell phone,

"I should text my mom and tell her not to come pick me up then," she mumbled as she tapped the buttons. Kagome glared at Inuyasha as he waved bye, walking over to his seat with his friends; "Well isn't he nice," Sango laughed and they started class.

*****

After school, the girls followed Inuyasha through the school parking lot until they found his car, and their jaws dropped. It was a red Lamborghini ((I don't know squat about cars, so just pretend there's a car out there like this .)) with doors that opened upwards instead of out to the side.

"Ho-ly shit," Sango breathed and Inuyasha laughed, hitting the auto unlock on his keychain;

"I guess you've never heard of the Taisho Corporation," he said and they suddenly put two and two together, gaping at him more. "Close your mouths and get in," he chuckled as Sango climbed in the back and Kagome slid in beside him.

At the mall Sango dragged Kagome to all the 'good' stores like Garage, Aeropostale, Boathouse and Bluenotes; surprisingly, Inuyasha came in all of them, usually leaning against a wall somewhere, watching the girls. He occasionally offered his opinion, but otherwise just watched.

"I'm beat, wanna get some food?" Sango gasped, lugging bags around her ankles; Kagome nodded and they looked to Inuyasha, who also agreed and they went to the Food Court. They decided on New York Fries, each getting they're own meal and sat down. Sango emptied her drink within seconds and went back to buy another.

"So, are you glad you came?" Inuyasha asked and Kagome blushed,

"Yeah, I guess…you didn't have to follow us everywhere…" she looked at her food and he smirked.

"Just be glad I didn't follow you into La Senza," he laughed as she glared, her cheeks reddening further;

"Well that was fun, eh Kagome?" Sango plopped down with her second drink, sighing. Kagome nodded, smiling at her friend; "You know what we should do next weekend?" Sango began, finishing off her poutine;

"What?" Kagome asked, leaning on her hands, having finished her food already.

"We should have another sleepover," Sango grinned and Kagome rolled her eyes but smiled,

"You know I'm always up for one," she bumped her shoulder with Sango, who looked to Inuyasha, who had cleared his throat.

"I wanna have one tooo," he mock whined and Kagome glared at him,

"Sleepovers can't be co-ed."

"Sure they can," he grinned and Kagome looked to Sango, who shrugged, sucking on her straw;

"They can, technically," Kagome gave Inuyasha an appalled look, who put his hands in the air, the depiction of innocence.

"Hey, it's just that I have a pool and games, and other shit you'd probably drool over," he said and Sango's eyes popped out of her head; Kagome shook her head, raven hair swishing around her face.

"No way, out of the question," Sango turned to her, making big puppy dog eyes,

"Oh please, Kagome, pleeeaassse?" she begged, wanting to see the house that was most likely huge. Kagome stared at her, knowing she'd just get dragged along anyway, she sighed;

"I'll have to ask my mom," she groaned and Sango 'yippee'ed , while Inuyasha smirked.

"One thing though," the girls stared at him, "Miroku will be there too, just so I don't have to feel overwhelmed with girly shit," he smiled, seeing Sango's face drop. He could almost hear her brain working, weighing the pros and cons, until she sighed,

"Fine, I guess I'll have to get used to him," they laughed, finished up and left the mall. Since Sango's house was closer to the mall, they dropped her off first, then Kagome lead Inuyasha to her house. He got out of the car with her, helping to carry all the bags to her door;

"Well, I look forward to seeing your new clothes tomorrow," he winked and was gone, driving off into the night.

**Okay! I'm done! I hope you all liked it ^-^ I know it wasn't very exciting or anything, but I'm trying not to have everything work out so easily and quickly. That usually happens a lot on my stories, I rush too much . R&R please**

**Wtashita**


	6. Kagome's Threat

**Look, another one already! **

Kagome woke up early in the morning, having a shower and blow drying her hair; she curled the tips out, and took out the small amount of make up she had gotten as a birthday present one year. She pulled her bottom eyelid down and slowly put the black eyeliner to her eye, slipping about three times and poking herself in the eye. After a few tries and a lot of used tissues, she had applied eyeliner, mascara and some skin colour eye shadow. She walked to her closet, now having a selection from yesterday's shopping. _I wonder what Inuyasha would like better…_ Kagome froze, realizing what she had thought, and shook her head.

"What's wrong with me, what does it matter what that idiot likes?" she muttered to herself while pulling out a pair of blue jean hip huggers and a baby blue tank with the brand Aeropostale across the chest. She got dressed and went downstairs for breakfast, glaring at Souta's gaping mouth when he saw her.

"Sis, your clothes…they're not elderly," he said and she pushed him,

"What is with you guys and calling my clothes elderly?!" she huffed and poured herself a bowl of cereal. Souta shrugged and continued his own breakfast while Noriko smiled;

"What other guy said that?" she questioned and Kagome looked away, her cheeks burning slightly.

"Um…a friend I guess…his name's Inuyasha," she said, spooning milk and Nesquick into her mouth; "Oh mom, about yesterday…where did you get all that money?" Kagome asked. Noriko smiled warmly, crossing her hands in front of her,

"No where in particular. Since you never let me take you back to school shopping, I saved up some money for you," she explained and Kagome sighed, smiling,

"Well thank you," she said and finished her cereal.

*****

At school Kagome met Sango at her locker,

"Wow Kags, great job with the make up and clothes," Sango smiled, searching her friend for perfection; she suddenly stopped and hid behind Kagome, who turned around to see Inuyasha and Miroku approaching. Inuyasha smiled when he saw her, looking her up and down; she blushed, turning away and stuffing her face in her locker.

"You look nice today, Kagome," Inuyasha said softly in her ear as he opened his locker,

"Indeed, you are a lovely sun on this gloomy day," Miroku mused, looking sadly out the window at the rain. Then he noticed Sango, who cringed, backing away, "Why Sango, I've heard the most wonderful news," he went on, coming closer to her; "Inuyasha tells me the four of us will be having a little party at his house on the weekend," Miroku's eyes sparkled at the thought.

"Yeah…unfortunately you have to be there for some reason," Sango muttered, crossing her arms haughtily; the warning bell sounded and Inuyasha and Kagome walked to Japanese. As they entered the room, Kagome immediately felt Kikyo's cold glare on her, and she kept her head down, taking her seat with Inuyasha behind her. A sudden vibration in her pocket almost made her scream as she pulled out her phone,

_Just ignore her, she's just jealous of how good you look ;)_

_-Inuyasha_

Kagome blushed as she pushed the buttons for her reply

_Thanks, but she doesn't have any reason to be jealous of me when she always looks amazing. She's just pissed that I'm talking with you._ She took some notes down before his reply came,

_Naw, she's not so great looking. Kinda scary, rather than hot lol_

Kagome laughed silently at this but didn't reply, noticing the teacher giving her disapproving looks.

After class Inuyasha escorted Kagome back to their lockers, where she grabbed her gym clothes and ran to the changing room. Before she could get out the door, now changed, Kikyo appeared, pushing her against the wall;

"Just what do you think you're doing?" she demanded, eyes narrowed. Kagome gulped, but didn't back down,

"Nothing," she said and Kikyo smirked,

"Uh huh, and that's why you think you're all that, walking around with Inuyasha and wearing these clothes," she glanced at the pile of Kagome's clothes.

"Don't even think of touching my clothes," Kagome whispered and Kikyo raised a brow,

"Oh? And what will you do if I don't listen?"

"I'll tell everyone your secret," Kikyo's face immediately became sinister, and she leaned forward, their noses almost touching.

"No one would listen to you," she growled and Kagome shrugged;

"They'd listen to flyers posted around the school, or the school newspaper," she said innocently.

"Where do you get the balls, thinking you can threaten me?" Kikyo grabbed Kagome's neck, squeezing, but still letting her get enough air to talk;

"I'm just tired of your crap, that's all," Kagome mentally winced, wishing she had used 'shit' instead. It would have been a whole lot gutsier. "Just leave me alone and I won't tell anyone," she said and Kikyo stared at her, trying to see if Kagome was bluffing. She finally backed away, glaring; she pointed at her sister,

"You better watch it, Kagome, because I won't take this for long," she said and walked away, leaving Kagome to breathe a sigh of relief. She entered the Gym and discovered they were doing Volleyball today; _Great, another sport where my face can become the target_ she thought as the teams were made up. Surprisingly enough, she and Kikyo were on the same team, and were forced to work together.

After Gym Kagome met the others at her locker, and realized she was getting used to them being there, even Miroku, who usually had a red handprint across his cheek from Sango. She smiled as she approached, clutching her gym clothes close to her pounding heart;

"Hey Kagome, what's wrong?" Sango asked when she noticed her friend's odd behaviour. Kagome shook her head and opened her locker,

"Nothing's wrong, nothing at all," she said quietly and they all looked at each other;

"Did you have a run in with Kikyo?" Sango asked and Kagome nodded. "That bitch! What'd she do this time?!" Sango clenched her fist, ready to chase Kikyo down,

"She didn't do anything," they all stared at her again and she shrugged, leading the way to the cafeteria. "I just used that thing I told you about, and she backed off, though not happily, obviously," she smirked at their reactions as they picked their food from the line.

"You mean she actually took it?" Sango asked, her jaw drooping,

"Yes, it's amazing, I know," Kagome laughed and Inuyasha shook his head,

"Okay, you're going to have to let us guys in on this, or I'm gonna go crazy," he groaned, his ears twitching. Kagome giggled, watching them swivel and felt her cheeks grow warm; Inuyasha stared down at her, then realized what she was looking at and blushed, turning away. "Stop staring and tell me," he growled and she coughed, embarrassed that she was caught.

"It's nothing much, I just know a secret about Kikyo, and I threatened I'd spread it around if she didn't leave me alone," Kagome shrugged as if it was nothing, even though she had been scared out of her wits at the time; Inuyasha's eyes widened.

"You mean you blackmailed her?" he asked, eating his lunch without looking at it; Kagome nodded, reddening again from the attention;

"Well Kagome, I didn't think you had it in you," Miroku said almost proudly and Sango punched him in the arm.

"Of course she does, she's my best friend," Sango beamed and Kagome giggled, her heart swelling at the sound of 'best friend.' They finished their lunches and split, Sango and Miroku to their Math class, and Inuyasha and Kagome to Politics. As they sat down, Kouga greeted them again,

"Hey Kagome, I like your new look," he almost purred and Kagome shivered, not catching the glare Inuyasha shot at him.

"Hi Kouga, and…thank you," she blushed, squeezing her hands between her knees in embarrassment; she felt Kikyo staring her down, but she didn't come over.

"Stop drooling, man," Inuyasha grunted, slinging his arm lazily over his chair and Kouga shrugged,

"At least I can admit when a lady looks lovely," he smiled slyly at Kagome, who blushed more, looking down. Inuyasha growled,

"I already told her she looked nice," he said, trying to get the upper hand and Kagome turned away, afraid her heart would pop out. Just then the Principal walked in and they all straightened as he cleared his throat;

"There has been an emergency with Mr. Taneda, and he can't make today's class. Therefore it will be a self-study," he was cut off the by the excited chattering of the class, "I just ask that you sign in to the office before you go gallivanting," he finished and left the room. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hand, his face lighting up,

"Let's go Kags," he said and pulled her along, stuffing their things in their lockers and getting their hands stamped at the office. He led her to the courtyard, but stopped suddenly, his face falling. "I forgot…it's pissing down rain," he grumbled and sat on the threshold of the door. Kagome sat down beside him, sighing,

"Oh, and we could have lounged around and done nothing," she mused, leaning her chin on her hands; Inuyasha laughed.

"You sound so disappointed," he said sarcastically and Kagome giggled, once again finding her gaze on his silver ears, twitching and swivelling to every sound; he caught her gaze and blushed, turning away. "You can…touch them if you want…" he mumbled and she smiled, her heart pounding in her ears; she reached up with both arms and gently took the tips in her fingers, feeling the softness she squealed.

"So cute…" she breathed and Inuyasha growled, but his face burned,

"Don't call a man cute," he grunted and Kagome laughed, squeezing his ears gently, then changing to a circular, massaging motion.

"I didn't call you cute, I called your ears cute."

"They're my ears, so therefore it counts as me," she laughed, then noticed as his eyelids drooped. _I wonder if it feels good…_she thought as she continued massaging; Inuyasha's cheeks slowly went back to his pale disposition as her touch calmed him, and a low rumble sounded from his chest. His eyes shot open and he moved away, breathing deeply,

"Sorry," Kagome murmured, her own cheeks burning as she hid her hands in embarrassment.

"It's fine, I was just…caught off guard," he said and relaxed, leaning against the doorframe; Kagome sighed, knowing he wasn't mad at her. They sat in comfortable silence for a bit until a voice surprised them,

"Well aren't you two all lovey dovey," they turned to see it was Kouga, strutting over to sit on the other side of Kagome; Inuyasha growled and he chuckled. "Relax mutt, I'm just socializing," he said and Kagome looked back and forth at the two,

"Shut up wolf, and get lost," Inuyasha grumbled and Kagome stared at Kouga;

"You're a demon, too?" she asked, looking for ears like Inuyasha's. Kouga laughed, sitting back on his arms,

"Yeah, but I'm not half, unlike your mutt over there," Inuyasha growled and Kagome gave him a disapproving look before looking back at Kouga, "I'm a wolf demon," he said and Kagome nodded, somehow able to picture it.

"Who cares, we're not ranked by our demon blood anymore," Inuyasha grumbled and Kagome looked at him, a questioning look in her chocolate eyes; "A long time ago, the demons were ranked by whether they were full demon or not. For example, I'd be looked down upon for being only half," he glowered, not looking at them as Kouga and Kagome exchanged looks.

"Well that doesn't matter now," Kagome said, standing up as the bell rang for classes to end; "Let's go Yash," she said, holding her hand out to him. He looked at her and then took her hand and they walked off to their lockers, not letting go until the hallways started filling up. Sango met them at their lockers and the three of them walked to Math together, Kagome and Sango taking their seats at the front and Inuyasha at the back.

"So did something happen between you and Inuyasha?" Sango asked, picking up on the embarrassed aura around the two; Kagome blushed, hiding her hands again.

"Nothing," she jumped as her pocket vibrated and she took her phone out;

_What's with the nickname?_

_-Inuyasha_

Kagome blushed even harder, covering her face for a second before replying.

_Sorry, it just came out. I won't use it again . _She sighed, hoping he didn't think she was a weirdo for using a nickname without asking him; she jumped when her phone went off again.

_It's fine, I was just surprised. I liked it, coming from you._ Kagome stared at it before whipping her head around to find him watching her, she smiled, her cheeks burning and he nodded then looked away.

After class they grabbed their things and walked to the front door; Kagome stood outside the doorway, staring at the pouring rain. She groaned, hitching her bag up higher on her shoulder and almost screamed when a red car screeched to a stop in front of her. The window hummed down and Inuyasha beamed from behind the wheel,

"Jump in I'll drive you home," he said and Kagome ran around to the other side and slid in, shaking her hair and sending droplets of rain around the car. "Thanks," Inuyasha laughed sarcastically and Kagome blushed, looking out the window at the rain flying by.

"Thank you for this," Kagome said quietly and Inuyasha shrugged,

"No problem."As they pulled up in front of Kagome's house Inuyasha ran around the side of the car to be a gentleman, but she was already climbing out. Her foot slipped on the wet car and she went down, bracing herself for the impact. She opened one eye when it didn't come, and was met with black fabric. She looked up to see that Inuyasha had caught her, and his face was embarrassingly close. Her breath caught in her throat and her blood was pumping loudly in her ears; Inuyasha's hot breath heated her neck and she shivered, but not from the rain. Inuyasha lifted her to her feet slowly, not once losing eye contact;

"T-thank you," Kagome breathed, realizing her hands had gripped his arms, she blushed, feeling the muscles underneath his shirt.

"You should be careful," Inuyasha grinned, letting go as he heard the front door open;

"Kagome! Come in here, you're getting soaked!" Noriko called and Kagome sighed, grabbing her bag and smiling at her saviour. "Thank you, you must be Inuyasha," she smiled and Inuyasha nodded, his hands in his pockets,

"Yep, that's me," he waved to Kagome, "See you tomorrow," he called and drove away.

**Done! W00t! R&R please!**

**Wtashita**


	7. Storms

Kagome woke in the morning to her alarm clock; she smacked the button, groaning and rolling out of bed. When she dressed, she chose black skinny jeans and a red corset-like top, with black blouse sleeves attached; her make up was the same as yesterday- she needed another shopping trip for more variety.

"Hey Kagome," Souta greeted and Kagome smiled, ruffling his hair,

"Morning, bro," she sang and made herself some toast. Noriko watched happily from her seat at the table, proud of her daughter's new found confidence.

*****

At school Kagome met her new friends at her and Inuyasha's lockers, she blushed at their stares.

"Where was I when you bought that?" Inuyasha questioned, pink creeping across his cheeks as he tried to look away; Sango laughed, linking her arm with Kagome's,

"We couldn't have you know _everything_ in her wardrobe, now could we?" they laughed. Kagome grabbed her gym clothes and left for gym. It was uneventful, Kikyo keeping her mouth shut and not targeting Kagome.

In Japanese, Kagome's homework was stolen from her again, Inuyasha quickly scribbling down what he could before class started.

"Y'know, Inuyasha, you should really do your own homework sometimes," she smirked, crossing her legs, her black ankle boots clicking together, and leaned her head on her arm. Inuyasha's amber eyes flickered to her form, and he tried to hide the pink blush that appeared again; he shook his head and handed her work back.

"Screw that, I can just copy yours," he said cockily, leaning back in his chair and looking out the window to avoid looking at her;

"What about on tests? You can't copy off me then."

"I'll remember everything I copied down," he shrugged and Kagome sighed exasperatedly;

"You're impossible," she laughed and they were cut off the teacher.

At lunch, Inuyasha and Miroku didn't join the girls at the table, having been dragged off by the friends they had been ignoring.

"So what classes of yours is Miroku in, anyway?" Kagome asked, eating across from Sango, who groaned, rolling her hazel eyes;

"ALL of them, except Math of course ((in which I just realized I screwed up in the last chapter, so pretend I didn't say S&M went to math while K&I went to Politics .))" she said, annoyance clear in her voice. Kagome laughed,

"It can't be that bad."

"And why can't it be?"

"Because I thought it'd be bad with Inuyasha in all of mine-"

"Inuyasha's not Miroku."

"That's true, but he still annoyed me."

"Oh please, you were just afraid of how hot and popular he is," Kagome reddened and Sango raised a brow, leaning in slyly. "Ho ho, so I've struck something," Kagome shook her head, standing and dumping her tray;

"You've struck nothing."

"Clearly that's not the case. Spit it out, what happened between you two?" Sango followed her closely through the halls.

"Just leave it, nothing happened."

"Stop lying and tell me, I'm your best friend aren't I? I won't say anything," Sango pleaded and Kagome pulled her aside.

"Nothing big happened. I rubbed his ears a little, that's all," Sango choked on her surprise and Kagome stared at her;

"THAT'S ALL?! Kagome do you know how BIG that is?! He never let's ANYONE touch them, EVER!" Sango screamed and Kagome clapped her hand over her friend's mouth.

"Sango, shut UP!" she looked around, glad no one had caught too much of her outburst;

"Did he like it?"

"I don't know, I _guess_. He purred, kinda," Kagome blushed crimson, remembering the soft, cute sound that had reverberated from his chest. Sango squealed, hopping in place;

"That's big! He liked it! You must have an angel's touch!" she laughed at her friend's embarrassment and they walked to the lockers. "But seriously, wow…you two are getting close," Sango mused and Kagome shrugged,

"I guess. He's a good friend," she said and Sango rolled her eyes,

"Who cares about _friends_," she scoffed.

"I care about friends," a voice said from behind them and they swivelled, seeing Inuyasha and Miroku approaching. "Friends are awesome," Inuyasha grinned, winking at Kagome as he opened his locker; she blushed, looking down and squeezing her books to her pounding chest.

"Indeed, friends are awesome, but _women, beautiful women_ are breathtaking," Miroku took Sango's hand in his, kissing it while snaking his arm around to her bottom, and a loud SMACK resounded.

"You're disgusting," she sneered and walked off, leaving Inuyasha and Kagome to laugh at his stupidity.

Politics and Math were quiet, with a few arguments between Kouga and Inuyasha in the former. After school Kagome was again met by a red car at the front doors, and a smirking, confident Inuyasha behind the wheel. She sighed, rolling her eyes and jumping in the passenger seat;

"It's not raining, I would've been fine with taking the bus, like I always do," Kagome said, buckling up as the car sped around the corner, leaving the school behind. Inuyasha grinned,

"Oh well, your house isn't too far from my own, so it's not too big of a deal," he suddenly 'oh'ed and Kagome cut him off.

"Don't even think about it, Inuyasha I refuse to let you drive me to and from school everyday," she shook her head and Inuyasha shrugged,

"Whatever, it was just a suggestion." He pulled in front of her house and she got out, pulling her bag with her;

"Thanks, Yash, see you tomorrow," she smiled and was gone, leaving Inuyasha's breath caught in his throat.

"Shit…that smile is deadly," he mumbled and drove off.

*****

The next two days went by quietly, Kikyo watching from across the rooms, and Inuyasha and co. following Kagome around. On Friday, at lunch they sat around the table, Inuyasha and Miroku having made a deal with their guys to keep in touch.

"So you're all coming over tonight, right? Inuyasha asked, and they nodded,

"Kagome and I will be coming over after we go home to get our things," Sango informed. They finished their lunches and went their separate ways.

*****

After school Kagome and Sango loaded into Mrs. Tajiya's car and first stopped at Sango's house. They packed her bags, making sure to stuff her bathing suit in. At Kagome's Sango helped Kagome pick her clothes out;

"So we'll probably be gone the whole weekend, so two shirts and two bottoms, pyjamas and a bathing suit," Sango listed off and they sifted through the closet. "Thank God we thought of getting you a new swim suit," they laughed, finished they're packing and got their ride over to Inuyasha's house. They gaped at the enormousness of the building; completely white with a large, beautiful lawn reaching to the road to meet them. "Holy shit…" Sango breathed,

"Uh huh…" Kagome agreed and they walked up to the front door, rang the bell and waited. The door opened to reveal the two boys with huge grins adorning their faces.

"Hey girls," Miroku greeted, Inuyasha nodded and Sango and Kagome entered, staring around at the large openness of the inside.

"This house is amazing, Inuyasha," Kagome breathed and Inuyasha puffed his chest out, setting his fists on his hips;

"Yeah, I guess it is," he smirked and Kagome giggled.

"Well, what first?" Sango asked and Inuyasha led them to one of the many living rooms,

"This is where we'll hang and sleep," he said and they set their things down. There was a pull out couch and a love-seat that also pulled out, with a big screen LCD TV with surround sound. "Well I don't know about you guys, but I'm all up for the pool," he grinned and they all nodded, the girls running to the nearest bathroom they could find, and changed into their suits. Kagome's was a red two-piece, the top a typical style, tying at the neck and across the back, and the bottoms were little shorts, with a black flower on the one side. Sango's was pink, the top a halter and the bottom held together by strings on her hips.

"Wow Kags, you look great," Sango grabbed her friend's arm and they walked to the pool; Kagome blushed, hiding her nervous hands behind her back as they stepped out onto the deck. The guys turned at Sango's coughs, and Inuyasha dropped the beach ball he had been about to smack into Miroku's face.

"Kagome…I like…" he blushed crimson, grabbing the back of his neck in embarrassment, not knowing what else to say. Kagome looked down, her face tomato red;

"Sango, I always knew you'd have the body of a Goddess," Miroku slinked to her side, his hand snaking around her waist; he leaned in and kissed her cheek. She pushed him away and followed up with a strong smack, and Inuyasha and Kagome just sighed, shaking their heads in pity. Sango huffed and slipped gracefully into the warm water, dunking her hair in and keeping an eye on Miroku as he jumped in. Kagome sat at the edge, kicking her feet gently in the water; she gasped when Inuyasha joined her.

"So, uh…you like the pool?" he asked and Kagome laughed,

"Yes, it's beautiful. The house too," she said, looking across the water, watching the sun reflect off the surface. She blushed, a question bubbling to her lips, "So you… like my new swim suit?" she smiled, leaning her head to one side as she looked at him, watching his reaction. Inuyasha's amber eyes widened, a blush creeping across his cheeks,

"Uh, y-yeah…it's better than those elderly clothes," he smirked and she punched his arm, laughing with him. He suddenly stood and pulled her up by her waist,

"Whoa Inuyasha, what're you doing?!" she yelled as he held her bridal style, an evil grin adorning his handsome face; his silver ears were perked with excitement and Kagome's cheeks burned. He pulled her away from his body and she screamed, looking down at the water directly below her. Kagome's hands whipped out, wrapping themselves around Inuyasha's neck. "Inuyasha don't you dare!" she cried, trying to pull herself closer to him, but he just smirked, and jumped. The water splashed everywhere, assaulting Sango and Miroku as they laughed at Kagome's predicament. The two surfaced and Kagome clung to Inuyasha, gasping for air,

"What, you still in shock Kags?" Inuyasha teased and she shook her head, pressing her body to his. He felt his face burn and tried to push her away, taking care to avoid her chest and other awkward places,

"No Inuyasha! I can't swim!" she screamed and he stopped, letting her invade his space as much as she could.

"What?"

"I can't swim!" she repeated and his heart sunk, guilt washing over him as he wrapped his arms around her small frame.

"Whoops."

"Whoops!? You ass! I could have died!" tears streamed down her already dripping face, her raven locks darkened even more with the water; Inuyasha couldn't help staring even though she was in this state.

"Well you never told me."

"You never asked!" Inuyasha held her as he walked her to the shallow end and set her down; she immediately let go and backed away, her face red with anger and embarrassment.

"Ok Kagome, you're fine, he didn't know," Sango swam to her side, resting her hands on her friend's heaving shoulders;

"Yeah Kagome, I'm sorry. I wouldn't let anything happen to you, you know that," Inuyasha murmured, and Kagome heard the sincerity and slowly calmed down. She nodded,

"I know." Inuyasha smiled, lazily lying onto his back and floating around her,

"Now how about I teach you how?" he smirked at her glare, but she complied.

*****

When the sun started to set, the four of them exited the pool, Sango and Kagome going off to change into their pyjamas, and then re-entering the living room. The guys were each sitting on one of the couches,

"So, what kinds of movies do you two like?" Inuyasha asked, waving his hand to the huge selection of DVDs against the wall.

"We both like pretty much everything but thrillers," Sango said and they nodded, searching through the movies.

"How about the Dark Knight?" Miroku suggested and Sango scrunched her nose,

"Isn't that supposed to be scary?" she asked, looking at Kagome, who shrugged.

"It's not scary, per say, it's just a bit darker than the usual batman movies," Inuyasha said and they eventually decided on that. The guys laughed when Kagome screamed when it showed Harvey's two-face but otherwise it was a quiet movie. Afterwards, with the two girls yawning widely, the guys pulled out the couches and they made the beds. Kagome and Sango shared one while Inuyasha took the other, kicking Miroku on the floor,

"Why does he have to go on the floor?" Kagome questioned and Inuyasha scoffed,

"There's no WAY I'm sharin' a bed with another dude," they laughed. As they slowly fell asleep Kagome heard rain slowly build outside, getting louder and louder until thunder and lightning joined it. Sango awoke and half asleep, walked off, probably going to the bathroom; Kagome could hear Miroku snoring loudly, and nothing from Inuyasha. A bright flash lit the room and Kagome squeaked, curling up under the blankets; she laid there shaking, trying not to see the flashes through the light fabric, and covered her ears to the loud booms. Suddenly a hand touched her shoulder and she gasped, then uncovered her head to see Inuyasha's amber eyes glowing as he nudged her, motioning for her to move over. He slid in beside her, not under the blankets, and she used his arm as a pillow, him being careful not to scratch her with his claws.

"Inuyasha, what…?" she whispered and he shushed her, a single finger over her full lips,

"You're afraid, aren't you?" he assumed and she nodded, cuddling into his warm side, clutching the shirt he wore.

"Where's Sango? She should've been back by now," Kagome whispered, her cheeks burning, but she ignored the feeling when another flash made her jump. She nuzzled her face into his shirt, and Inuyasha blushed, glad it was dark as he wrapped his arm around her,

"She probably got lost, being half asleep," he chuckled and Kagome nodded.

"Should we go look for her?"

"Nah, she'll find her way back." Kagome shrugged, not really wanting to leave his arms anyway; she sighed, breathing in his intoxicating scent- probably axe. "I'll stay here either until she gets back or you fall asleep, okay?" Inuyasha murmured, his hot breath wafting down her exposed neck; she shivered, but nodded. She closed her eyes, feeling safer in his strong arms, and was soon fast asleep.

*****

Kagome opened her chocolate eyes and was met with amber ones gazing softly down at her. She moaned, stretching out of Inuyasha's soft hold on her; she looked around to see Miroku sitting up and watching a quiet TV and Sango sleeping on the other bed that had been Inuyasha's. Kagome turned crimson, pushing away from Inuyasha, who smiled,

"Morning, Kags," he said and Kagome nodded,

"Good morning. Sorry for making you stay with me last night," she looked away and Inuyasha laughed, shrugging it off.

"Doesn't matter, it seems Sango didn't mind either," he nodded to Sango, who now groaned as she sat up, rubbing her messy head; she turned around and smiled a toothy grin,

"So, did you sleep well Kagome?" she inquired and her friend burned in embarrassment, hiding her hands. Sango laughed and stood, stretching and then grabbing Kagome's hand, "Let's go to the bathroom to freshen up," she said and Kagome nodded, following behind and grabbing her bag.

"Why did you go to the other bed, Sango?" Kagome demanded, brushing her hair flat,

"You two looked so comfortable, and lovey dovey that I couldn't bring myself to break it apart," Sango laughed, changing into her clean clothes. "When I came back Inuyasha was still awake and he said he didn't wanna wake you, and neither did I really, so I just took the other bed," she shrugged and Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Great, he'll never let this go for the rest of my life," she groaned,

"What?"

"That I was afraid of the storm last night." Sango blinked and then giggled,

"Seriously? Wow, I had been wondering why Inuyasha had switched beds in the first place," Kagome huffed, pulling on a black mini skirt and a black tee.

"Whatever, everyone's scared of something," she said and Sango nodded,

"Well at least you had strong arms there to comfort you," she teased and Kagome smacked her, turning red again. "I wonder what we're doing today," Sango mused, leaving the bathroom with her friend,

"Yeah, it'll probably be just as fun as yesterday," Kagome said with a big smile. She was beginning to love this new life of hers.

**Thar, that chapter's pretty long, right? Hope you liked it, please review! I do so love reviews, they make my world go round~**

**Wtashita **


	8. A Day of Fun

Kagome, Sango, Inuyasha and Miroku all sat around in the now cleaned up living room, staring at each other and racking their brains. They couldn't think of what to do today ((actually I can't think of what to do XD));

"Inuyasha, who are these people?" a cold voice broke them from their reveries and Inuyasha stood up, his face darkening a bit.

"You know Miroku, Sesshomaru, and this is Kagome and Sango," he pointed to the girls and the man nodded at the girls. He was clearly related to Inuyasha, with the long silver hair, but without the dog ears- this man's were almost human ears, but pointed, and markings adorned his handsome face. He was taller and stood straight as a board; "This is my brother Sesshomaru," Inuyasha continued with the introduction and Kagome stood up, Sango being pinned by a bit if fear and admiration. Miroku crossed his arms, pouting at her reaction and Kagome walked over to Sesshomaru,

"Hi, nice to meet you," she said, holding out her hand for the man to take; he did, a tiny smile appearing at her politeness.

"The pleasure is all mine," he said and Inuyasha growled, breaking them apart; Kagome blushed slightly, sitting back down only to have Sango stare at her suspiciously. "What are you four doing today?" Sesshomaru asked, his voice just as cold,

"We don't know yet," Inuyasha replied indignantly and the other three sighed.

"Well there's a party at one of my friend's house tonight, so you could come there later," Sesshomaru offered and Inuyasha raised his eyebrows, but nodded,

"Yeah, we might just do that," Sesshomaru nodded and left out the front door.

"Your brother's cool…"Kagome muttered, watching his retreating back until it was gone, and Inuyasha groaned, his ears twitching in annoyance;

"No he's not, he's a jerk," he grumbled and slouched into the couch, crossing his arms angrily. They returned to wondering what they could do before the party that night.

"We could go to the mall for a bit, since I don't think Kagome has anything for this party," Sango suggested and Kagome sighed, nodding,

"Yeah, and I need new make up too," she laughed, wondering how she had gotten so girly so fast; she guessed she had always wanted to anyway. "But what about after that?" she asked they all sighed at the same time, bowing their heads in thought again;

"Oh! We could go roller skating! I heard since Roller Gardens will be closing soon, they've got specials on," Miroku said and they all looked at each other, their gazes stopping on Kagome, who blushed guiltily. "You don't know how to skate, do you?" Miroku sighed, his shoulders drooping and Sango slapped her hands on Kagome's shoulders.

"Don't you worry Kags, I'll teach you when we get there!" she said confidently and they decided on their plans. Sango got pulled along into Miroku's blue Toyota and Kagome slid into the now-familiar Lamborghini beside Inuyasha. He revved the engine and they sped off to the mall.

At the mall, Inuyasha and Miroku lazily followed the girls around, but were eventually forced to go off on their own, Sango refusing to let them know what they were buying for the party. After an hour Sango and Kagome sat on a bench,

"Well I'm starving, should we get something to eat?" Sango asked and Kagome nodded,

"Yeah, but we should find the guys first," just then her cell phone went off and she flipped it open, "Hello?" her eyes widened and then she rolled her eyes, "Yeah we're done…meet at the food court? Sure sounds good…kay bye," she closed the phone and stood, Sango following her.

"Was that Inuyasha?" she asked and Kagome nodded,

"Yeah, he complained about us taking so long and he got tired of waiting." They soon arrived at the food court where they found the guys; they ate and left, going back to Inuyasha's to drop off their bags and drove to Roller Gardens.

At the rink Sango took Kagome over to the rollerblade rental,

"Okay, so do you wanna use the ugly beginner ones or the not-so-ugly ones?" Sango asked, and Kagome grimaced at the old-fashioned skates.

"I think I'll go with this generation's ones, since either way I'll be falling on my face," she laughed at herself and they all rented their skates. Kagome stuck to the wall, Sango beside her coaching her how to move her feet. There weren't too many people there, so she didn't have to worry about smacking into someone.

"Ah Sango, you are lovely, gliding gracefully across the floor," Miroku passed by, giving Sango's rump a quick pinch before continuing out of her range.

"You pervert!" Sango screamed and took off after him, leaving Kagome reaching desperately for her friend to come back;

"Damnit Sango, you're evil! Leaving me here," Kagome grumbled to herself. She slowly inched away from the wall, determined to get the knack of this, when suddenly a hand grabbed hers, pulling her gently along. She looked up to see Inuyasha skating backwards, holding her hands and towing her along with him. He smirked,

"Having some trouble?" he teased and Kagome glared, trying to pull her hands out of his,

"I can do it fine, just leave me alone."

"I'm not too sure you can."

"Maybe if you gave me a chance!"

"Fine," he let her go and stayed a few paces ahead of her. Kagome scrambled to keep her balance when he let go, swinging her arms awkwardly, and her legs shaking to stay together. She cursed herself for not learning how to do this years ago and she screamed as her feet slipped from out beneath her, then gasped when Inuyasha caught her. His strong arms tensed as he lifted her to her feet, grinning wickedly,

"Thank you," Kagome said not too happily. Inuyasha laughed, taking her hand again but staying beside her,

"Just watch my feet, copy what I'm doing," he said and Kagome sighed, looking down at his graceful feet. She soon got the motions down pat and just had to work on her balance; she let go of Inuyasha's hand and went off on her own, knowing Inuyasha would stay by her to catch her if she fell. But she didn't.

"Oh wow Kagome, you're doing great!" Sango rolled up beside her, and Kagome smacked her arm, "Ouch, what was that for?" she rubbed her arm.

"For leaving me! Jeez, I had to deal with Inuyasha's taunting because of you!" Kagome yelled and there was a cough behind them,

"Well excuse me for teaching you," Inuyasha grumbled and took off, skating gracefully around the rink. Kagome sighed,

"Well shoot, I didn't mean to piss him off…" she mumbled and Sango shrugged,

"He'll get over it, just apologize later," she said and they continued their leisurely skating.

When they decided they had had enough they returned their skates and drove back to Inuyasha's. In the car Kagome and Inuyasha were silent, the tension from Kagome's comment still in the air.

"Inuyasha, I…I didn't mean that, before," Kagome broke the silence tentatively and Inuyasha rolled his amber eyes,

"And what _did_ you mean?" he demanded and she flinched,

"Nothing really, I just wanted…to make Sango guilty for leaving me," Inuyasha sighed.

"Why would you want that?"

"Because she was off having fun with Miroku and I was there alone feeling like the only idiot who can't swim or skate," Kagome's chocolate eyes were downcast in embarrassment and shame;

"Well you didn't have to do that, we don't think you're pathetic or anything," Inuyasha attempted to comfort her and she laughed without humour.

"I didn't say I felt pathetic, jerk," she said sarcastically and they laughed, finally over their argument. They pulled up to the mansion and Sango pulled Kagome to the bathroom, bringing their clothes and make up with them.

Kagome wore an emerald dress, with thin spaghetti straps holding the low v-neck in place, and the skirt hugged tightly to her curves, ending at her knees. Her shoes were black strappy heels, not too high because she wasn't used to heels yet.

Sango wore a pink dress, the top strapless and corset-like, with the skirt loose and free, falling down around her knees; she also wore black heels, a bit higher than Kagome's. Their make up was light, Kagome's eyelids powdered with blue, and Sango's with pink; Kagome's hair was down and curled loosely, shaping her face perfectly, while Sango's was as straight as a ruler and hung around her shoulders.

They left the bathroom to find the guys; Inuyasha wore baggy blue jeans, holes here and there, with a red tee adorned with a black skull and bones. Miroku wore the same style of jeans and a plain black tee. The guys turned to see the girls and their jaws dropped; the girls laughed,

"Careful, we don't wanna need the maid to mop up a puddle of drool, now do we?" Sango said and the guys blushed, closing their mouths. Kagome blushed, hiding her hands until Inuyasha came over and grabbed one, wrapping it around his arm.

"Shall we go?" he motioned to the door and they walked out, each to their respective cars and headed for the party. At the party Kagome stuck close to Inuyasha; it being her first party, she wasn't sure about what to expect. She was hit with the heat when the door opened and she gasped, wanting to cover her nose from the smell of sweat and booze. Inuyasha pulled her in through the mass of writhing bodies over to the kitchen where someone stood acting as bartender.

"What'll it be?" the guy asked and Inuyasha shrugged,

"Nothing too strong, I gotta drive…how about just some vodka and juice?" he said and the guy nodded, quickly mixing up a drink for him and looking to Kagome, who's eyebrows raised.

"You want me to drink?" she demanded of Inuyasha, who shrugged,

"It's a party, you're here for fun aren't you?" she nodded and looked at the man.

"Um…what would you recommend for someone whose never drank?" she asked and the guy laughed, pulling out different bottles of pop and juice.

"I'll make you something good, nice and girly," he said and after a few seconds he handed her pinkish drink and she sniffed,

"Mmm, smells good," she said and took a sip, her eyes lighting up. "Yum! You're awesome, what's this called?" she asked and he smiled,

"It's just a Shirley Temple, babe," he said and more people pushed forward, wanting drinks. Inuyasha pulled her away from the bar, noticing that they had already lost Miroku and Sango; he looked down to see Kagome sipping hard on her drink.

"Whoa, whoa, slow down there kiddo," he laughed, sipping his own drink and Kagome glared at him, her vision already a bit blurry.

"It's yummy, so I'll drink how I want to," she said, hardly making any sense and Inuyasha laughed,

"Whatever you say, _babe._" They stood there, sipping their drinks until Kagome groaned, setting down her empty cup, she shook her head, tipping to the side slightly and Inuyasha held her shoulders firmly,

"I think…there was a more alcohol in there than I thought," she mumbled, looking unclearly at Inuyasha, who smiled.

"Yeah, he probably felt like playing a trick on you," in fact Inuyasha had noticed that the bartender added a lot more alcohol in her drink than he was supposed to, but he hadn't said anything. Kagome stumbled forward and Inuyasha followed her, "What are you doing?"

"I want…to do that," she pointed at a couple grinding against the fall and Inuyasha blushed,

"With me?"

"Who else would do it with me?" Kagome slurred, grabbing onto his shoulders and looking around, trying to figure the movements out by watching others.

"Kagome, friends don't normally do this," Inuyasha tried to push her away gently but she held firm,

"You have to teach me!" she demanded fiercely and he sighed; apparently he was just her teacher now. He moved his hands to her hips and she jumped, "Hey!" she complained and Inuyasha ignored her, pulling her closer; if she wanted to do that, than he'd show her just what it meant. He moved his body with the music, rubbing against her slim frame as she blushed, looking up at him;

"You wanted to do this, didn't you?" he asked and she nodded, a determined look appearing on her features, and she swayed her hips, surprisingly well for someone who hadn't danced before. Inuyasha felt himself getting into it, rubbing his hands up and down her body, feeling her every curve as she swayed, turned and shook her body the best she could. Kagome kept looking to her sides, watching how the other girl's did it.

"Am I doing this right?" she breathed, the heat pushing the breath out of her; Inuyasha nodded,

"You're doing great," he replied gruffly, not wanting her to know just _how_ great she was doing. He felt his blood boil, pumping loudly in his ears as the crowd pushed them closer; he could feel her warmth as she turned, copying the other girls and rubbing her bottom against his crotch. Inuyasha looked around guiltily, hoping no one realized he was kind of taking advantage of a drink girl. Kagome bent over, pulling at her hair and sticking her ass out more, feeling Inuyasha's hands wander her body. She was dizzy, the room spinning and people's faces blurry, but she knew one thing; she liked this. Dancing was fun, especially with Inuyasha. She turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck,

"Inuyasha, are you having fun?" she slurred, pushing herself closer to him to hear his answer; Inuyasha blushed but nodded. "Good, because I am too," she whispered against his ear, standing on her toes she pressed her lips to his neck and he stiffened.

"What are you doing?" he pushed her away, holding her at arms length and watched as her expression saddened,

"Sorry, I thought…you would like it," she pouted and pried his hands from her arms and walked back to the bar, feeling less dizzy and not liking it. "Can I have another of those Shirley Temples please?" she asked the man and he grinned before handing her the glass; she nodded in thanks before quickly throwing it back and going to find Inuyasha again. She bumped into a couple dancing and she apologized before looking up,

"Kagome!" Sango yelled and Kagome squinted, bringing her best friend's face into vision; she looked over to see it was Miroku wrapped around her, his hands everyway on her body. Kagome blushed,

"Sorry for interrupting," she said and stumbled off, soon bumping into someone else. "Sorry…" she said and looked up into amber orbs, "Inuyasha!" she exclaimed as arms snaked around her.

"Not quite," a cold voice said in her ear and she shivered, the voice bringing back an image of Inuyasha's brother,

"Sorry, it's Sesshomaru isn't it?" she corrected herself and he nodded, grabbing her wrists and wrapping them around his neck.

"Dance with me Kagome," he said in a way that did not allow her to refuse; she nodded and swayed to the music, the crowds pressing them together. "You are a very good dancer," Sesshomaru complimented and Kagome blushed, shaking her head and then stopping, realizing it didn't help the spinning.

"No, tonight is my first time!" she yelled over the music and Sesshomaru smirked,

"Really, now?" he mused before turning her around, pulling her waist as close as it could get to his, her ass grinding into his crotch. Kagome blushed, wondering why someone she had just met would want to dance with her like this.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" a voice growled and she looked up into another set of amber eyes,

"Inuyasha!" she said excitedly and bounded into his arms. "I was looking for you earlier, but then I bumped into your brother!" she rambled but noticed Inuyasha wasn't looking at her, but at his brother, who just smiled calmly.

"We were dancing, brother," Sesshomaru said and Inuyasha growled deeply, his ears twitching in annoyance. Kagome giggled and reached up to grab them, a bit too roughly and Inuyasha was pulled down to her height.

"I just love your ears, Yash!" she yelled over the music nuzzling her face into his hair and rubbing his ears; Inuyasha was too shocked at first to get away, his cheeks burning until he realized Sesshomaru was still watching with amusement. Inuyasha stood, taking Kagome's hand in his,

"Let's go Kagome," he grunted and stalked off, pulling her through the crowds until he found a suitable spot and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her nice and close. "Don't walk off again," he blushed with his warning and Kagome nodded, smiling,

"Thank you for finding me," she whispered, nuzzling her face into his neck again. They swayed with the music, both blushing, but happy. "Inuyasha…" she mumbled,

"What?"

"Thank you."

"You already said that," he looked away, trying to ignore her drunken ramblings.

"But…you're always there for me," she went on, closing her eyes contently, "Always helping…and making me happy, and all warm inside," Inuyasha's eyes widened at this. What did that mean? He looked down to see her eyes closed,

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Mmm," she mumbled, losing consciousness. He shook her,

"Oi! What's that mean?! All warm inside…what's that mean?" he asked but she didn't answer, completely taken under by the booze in her system.

**There! Wahaha, I know you all loved it! And I hope the rating T allows swearing lol. R&R pretty please!**

**Wtashita**


	9. Waking Up

Kagome slowly opened her eyes and saw a wall; her pillow was hard, not very comfortable, but it had its charm. She lifted her head to see it was an arm, ending in a clawed hand. Kagome followed the arm to fine a sleeping Inuyasha at the end of it, and she blushed, realizing she couldn't move because his free hand was wrapped around her waist. She laid her head back down and waited, soon falling back asleep.

Later, Inuyasha woke to smell of lavender and looked down at the head of raven hair. He groaned inwardly, _I did it again, I couldn't help myself and slept with her,_ he thought to himself as he slowly retracted his arms, grimacing as Kagome stirred, sitting up.

"Oh, Inuyasha," she mumbled when she turned around, then blushed and crawled away, standing up to look around the unfamiliar room. "Where are we?" she asked and Inuyasha stood, scratching his bare chest; Kagome tried not to drool, but she wasn't too sure she succeeded.

"My room," Inuyasha said simply and Kagome 'oh'ed, looking around the room; the walls were white, along with most everything else.

"It's a really plain room," she said and he laughed,

"I don't spend enough time in it to care what it looks like." He pulled a shirt over his head and they went down to the kitchen, popping some bread in the toaster for breakfast. Kagome help her pounding head in her hands, groaning,

"I don't think I ever want to drink again. I can't even remember much of last night," she said and Inuyasha blushed before hiding his face, turning around to butter his toast. "What happened and why did I wake up…here?" she settled on that, instead of mentioning the in his arms part.

"Um, you passed out and I didn't think you'd want your mom to see you like that, so I brought you here," he explained, sitting down, "And then you wouldn't let me leave you on the couch, so…yeah," he fumbled with the end and Kagome nodded, looking around.

"Where are Sango and Miroku?"

"Um…at their homes I guess. Lost them last night," Inuyasha shrugged and Kagome smirked,

"I remember seeing them dancing together last night, and quite closely at that."

"Well so were we."

"But you were teaching me, it's different."

"Not really, you got the hang of it pretty quickly," he smirked, remembering how good her body felt beneath his hands last night. Kagome blushed, then gasped,

"I danced with your brother, didn't I?" she moaned, remembering with horror how she had danced like that with a stranger; Inuyasha's face darkened and he grunted, munching on his toast. "Shit, you think he'll think I'm some easy bimbo?" she worried, not wanting to have bad relationships with her friend's family. Inuyasha shrugged,

"I don't think he cared," he finished his breakfast and stood, putting their plates in the sink, "But we should get you home, you're mom's probably worried," Kagome nodded and they left the house.

*****

Now in her own room and having had shower and cleaned up, Kagome promptly dialled Sango's number, waiting two and half rings before her friend answered;

"Hello?" She sounded breathless.

"Hey Sango, it's me," Kagome replied and there was a slight squeal from the other end.

"Oh my God! Where did you guys go last night?"

"I passed out and Inuyasha took me…to his house."

"Holy shit! When I saw you last night, you looked waaay out of it."

"I was," Kagome groaned, remembering how she had danced and acted; "Though you looked to be enjoying yourself as well," she smirked.

"N-no, I wasn't. I simply didn't want to dance with a stranger," Kagome could practically hear the blush form across her friend's cheeks.

"I'm sure."

"I'm not lying!"

"I never said you were," Kagome defended sarcastically and Sango huffed.

"Whatever, I could say the same about you and Inuyasha! At least I didn't go home with Miroku!" she argued and I blushed, grumbling about friends who were too observant. "So spill, what happened?"

"Nothing. I passed out and woke up in his bed."

"WHAT?! HIS bed?! Not in the living room?!"

"No, in his bed…in his arms," Kagome cringed, bracing herself for the scream.

"HOLY SHIT KAGOME! THIS IS BIG! What was it like?!" Sango demanded, and Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Crappy, actually. My head felt like it was going to explode so I didn't pay too much attention to it," she grumbled and Sango sighed.

"You suck," she mumbled and Kagome laughed; "So what are you doing today?" Sango changed the subject.

"I dunno, probably my homework," she replied lamely and Sango groaned,

"I'd like to complain about you being boring, but that's a good idea. I haven't touched mine," Kagome laughed lightly, not taking offense from the boring part. "Well I guess I'll let you do that, and get to my own," she sounded depressed and Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Uh huh. See you tomorrow," they hung up and Kagome started her homework.

**Woooow, amazingly short chapter, but I think I've hit some writer's block T_T *hates self* I'm sorry everyone, but I don't know how long it'll be till the next chapter. Please R&R**

**Wtashita**


	10. Admittance & New Kid

**Okay, I don't know how terrible this chapter is going to be, so bare with me .**

Kagome woke happily the next morning and showered, pulling on a pair of black skinny jeans and a red tank that hugged tightly to her curves; she did her make up and pulled on her knee-high heeled boots. She used her mom's straightener and made her hair as straight as she could. She had a bowl of Nesquick and rode with her mom to school.

"Hey Kags!" Sango greeted as she neared her locker and Kagome smiled, seeing Inuyasha and Miroku were there too; her eyes met with Inuyasha's and they blushed, quickly looking away.

"Hey Sango, what's up?" Kagome asked, opening her locker and grabbing her things for Japanese;

"Not much," she looked away and Miroku butted in,

"That's a lie! I just asked you out for a date and you ignored me!" he complained and Kagome laughed.

"Aww, Sango, give the poor man a chance," she urged, deciding to help Miroku out;

"That's right! Thank you Kagome!" Miroku nodded furiously, almost down on one knee to beg. Sango groaned, her shoulders drooping,

"Fine, I'll go."

"Yes!" Miroku jumped in the air triumphantly and they all laughed, Kagome and Inuyasha taking off to class as the warning bell sounded.

The next week or so went by quietly and happily; Kikyo kept to glaring from afar and Kouga had tried asking Kagome out a couple times but Inuyasha had intervened, helping her out. Kagome was hanging out with Sango one night at her place,

"So how are you and Inuyasha doing?" Sango asked and Kagome blushed, shaking her head.

"We're friends," she ignored the question, knowing where her friend was going;

"Oh please, he's always flirting with you."

"No he's not."

"Are you dense?"

"Of course not," Kagome stuck her nose in the air indignantly and Sango laughed.

"Clearly you are, because he's been quite obvious about it."

"I'm just going to ignore you."

"Oh no you're not! I know you love it when he compliments you, which is pretty much _every_day."

"Of course I like it when he compliments me, I like it when _any_one does."

"Stop trying to fool yourself and admit it: you like him," Sango pointed her finger in Kagome's face, who blushed, tucking a strand of raven hair behind her ear.

"No…" she denied quietly and Sango rolled her eyes.

"Come on, we're best friends, you can confide in me. It's what best friends are for," Sango pleaded and Kagome thought about it;

"You won't tell anyone?"

"Who am I going to tell? You three are my only friends and that'd just be mean to tell those two."

"Well…I think…I like him," Kagome blushed crimson and Sango squealed.

"Finally! You admit to it!"

"What are you talking about? It's not like I-"

"Oh you've liked him for a while, don't try to deny it now."

"Stop talking like you know everything!" Sango blinked before smiling knowingly.

"Sorry…"

"It's fine, obviously he's your first crush, right?" they calmed down, sipping on their cans of coke.

"Yeah, I guess. I never really got close to anyone to like someone," Sango sighed, rolling her eyes.

"All because of Kikyo?" Kagome nodded; "Well that's over and done with now, and you can make the moves on Inuyasha."

"What?!"

"You heard me."

"I'm not sure I did."

"Whatever. You like him, he's always flirting with and complimenting you, so obviously he likes you-"

"You don't know that."

"It's obvious."

"No it's not!"

"Calm down! Jeez, you can't just assume no one will ever like you, Kags."

"I never said that."

"I know, but you're obviously feeling that way," Kagome looked down, trying to ignore the fact that Sango always seemed to be right these days. "So just…stop trying to get away from him and make your own moves."

"How?"

"Like…flirt back. Compliment him and stuff," Sango shrugged, and Kagome rolled her eyes. "Give him opportunities to ask you out."

"Like how you went out with Miroku?" Kagome smirked at the blush that overtook Sango's confident face. "Oh? And how was that, now that I remember it."

"It was…fine," Kagome kicked her,

"Spill it," Sango sighed.

"I guess…it was fun. Miroku was really sweet that night and didn't even lay a hand on me once," she smiled to herself, remembering the perfect evening they had had.

"So you like him?"

"What?! Of course not! He's still a perv," Sango huffed.

"Come on Sango, this is what best friend's are for," Kagome smirked, playing Sango's own trick on her.

"Well…I guess…sometimes he can be charming," Sango blushed and Kagome giggled.

"I suppose I'll accept that for now," they laughed and continued with their night.

*****

At school the next day Kagome and Sango couldn't look at the guys without wanting to scream. They rushed away down the hall to the bathroom, keeping their distance.

"Oh my God, I can't help thinking that somehow they _know_ that we've confessed, or like…oh jeez," Sango covered her face and Kagome groaned, her heart pounding fast and hard in her ears.

"What are we going to do?" she whined, leaning against the mirror,

"We can't just ignore them for the rest of our lives."

"I know…we'll just have to…I don't know," Kagome sighed,

"Well it's impossible that they know, so…there's no reason for us to act this way," Sango said logically and Kagome nodded.

"You're completely right. Let's go," they left the bathroom and went their separate ways to class, Kagome going to Japanese where Inuyasha would be sitting behind her.

"So what was that about?" Inuyasha asked as she sat down; Kagome blushed but didn't look at him,

"Nothing, I don't know what you're talking about." Inuyasha sighed,

"You and Sango ran screaming when you saw us. What was it about?" he prodded and Kagome screamed internally;

"Nothing, just leave it be!" she got defensive, not wanting to let It slip by accident. The teacher called the class to attention and Inuyasha couldn't bug her anymore. She was grateful for Gym, the only class she had away from Inuyasha, and she pushed herself to do well, wanting to get rid of her nerves with exercise. Mrs. Valeri pulled her aside at one point,

"Kagome, I've noticed that you've started participating more," she said and Kagome nodded,

"Yes, I suppose I have been," she looked around and saw Kikyo glaring from the other side of the Gym.

"Well I'm glad, keep it up," the teacher patted her on the shoulder and walked away.

At lunch Kagome and Sango didn't talk to the guys much, trying to keep their emotions in check without screaming bloody murder.

"So I was thinking we could hang out again this weekend," Inuyasha suggested and Miroku nodded, flinging a fry across the room at one of his friends,

"Yeah, I was thinking the same thing," he said and Kagome and Sango gulped.

"What should we do?" Inuyasha asked and they shrugged,

"We could go to that new café," Sango muttered and the guys nodded,

"Yeah, and then go to a movie- I love you Beth Cooper looks pretty hilarious," Miroku said and the girls almost sprayed their drinks everywhere.

"You realize that's like, a chick flick, right?" Sango coughed and Miroku shrugged,

"It's a comedy too," he argued and they laughed.

"Whatever. We'll meet up in the parking lot on Friday then," Inuyasha said as the warning bell rang, and they off to their classes.

In Politics Kagome talked more to Kouga than usual, trying not to look at Inuyasha, who was clearly pissed about the lack of attention he was getting.

"So what are you doing Saturday, Kagome?" Kouga asked, giving her a seducing look, his cerulean eyes flashing;

"Um-"

"She's with me this weekend, so piss off wolf!" Inuyasha butted in and grabbed Kagome's shoulder, turning her around forcefully to look at the chalkboard.

"Yash?" Kagome questioned, confused at his anger,

"What, Mutt-face? You jealous that she was talking to me?" Kouga said slyly and Inuyasha growled, his temper rising; he wasn't having a good day.

"Like anyone would be jealous of a flea-bag like you," he said roughly, fighting the urge to attack Kouga, who just laughed;

"Whatever you say. Kagome, you just come to me when you're sick of Mutt-face, okay?" Kagome shrugged, trying not to let anything show on her face. She was annoyed with Kouga, thinking she had any interest in him other than a friend, and she was confused by Inuyasha's anger. They were cut off by the teacher and Kagome threw the thoughts to the back of her mind.

In Math Sango and Kagome sat in their seats at the front and Inuyasha watched them from the back,

"I feel like there's a hole in the back of my head," Kagome complained and Sango laughed, agreeing just as the teacher came in, calling the class the attention.

"All right class, today we have a transfer student. Come and introduce yourself now," Mr. Deveau turned to the door and class watched as a tall red-head entered the room.. Her bright green eyes searched the room openly, and her red hair was in pigtails,

"My name's Ayame, nice to meet you," she bowed her head slightly before searching the room again before letting out a slight sigh.

"Well Ayame, you can take the empty seat behind Sango," the teacher pointed and Sango smiled as the girl passed her;

"Hi I'm Sango and this is Kagome," Kagome waved and Ayame smiled.

"Hey, you're in my Politics class," she said, looking at Kagome who stared at her,

"Really? I guess the teacher didn't introduce you," she hadn't noticed the girl in the class before.

"Yeah, this is the only class that I had to do that," Ayame sighed, shaking her head, "I hate it when they make you do that," the three of them laughed before the class started and were cut off.

**Okie dokie, I know it's short, but oh well! And I've finally brought Ayame in lol. I've got an idea of how to bring Shippo in, and I think it's a new one lol. Anyways, R&R please!**

**Wtashita**


	11. Kouga!

**Uwahn, back already! I wanna try and finish this story kind of quickly, because I have a new idea for another one XD Or should I just start it and work on both? What do you guys think?!**

The next day Kagome and Sango had calmed down, reminding themselves that their confessions were just between the two of them. In Japanese Kagome turned and smiled at Inuyasha, who glared, leaning on his hands,

"What's with you? You decided to stop ignoring me?" he asked grumpily and Kagome's face fell, dismay spilling over her.

"I…I'm sorry…I was just…I was having a bad day yesterday," she looked away, wanting to cover her face and run from the room; she acted like a bitch yesterday and she knew it.

"Well apparently it wasn't bad enough, because you were talking to Kouga fine," he huffed and Kagome stared wide-eyed at him,

"What does Kouga have to do with it?"

"Nothing."

"Okay…" she turned as the teacher came in, wondering why Inuyasha hated Kouga so much.

At lunch Sango and Kagome were eating without the guys, who had to join their other friends. The girls were talking animatedly when Kagome's eye caught something; she stood,

"Ayame! Over here, come sit with us!" she had spotted the red-head searching for a seat. Ayame smiled and trotted over to them, sitting down with her tray of food,

"Thanks, I thought I had have to eat alone in the bathroom or something," she laughed and Kagome blushed, remembering when she had to do just that. "So, are you two always together or something?" Ayame asked, attempting to get to know them;

"Yeah, pretty much. We usually have two others, guys, too," Sango said and Ayame raised her eyebrows.

"Really? Are they cute?" Kagome and Sango stopped, staring at her before shaking their head violently,

"No, no, completely ugly-"

"Mutilated, geeky and terrible acne-"

"Like, run away screaming ugly-"

"Yeah, no you should stay away from them." They panted as their string of lies came to an end and Ayame laughed outright.

"I take you like these guys," she concluded and the girls' faces burned, "Alright, that's all you had to say. Besides, I have my eye on someone," she smirked and they leaned forward, finished their food.

"Already? It's only your second day! Who is he?" Sango urged and Ayame shrugged,

"I'm not sure of his name yet, but he's in my Politics class," she nodded to Kagome, who was wracking her brain for all the guys in the class. She couldn't think of anyone, although she only ever paid attention to Inuyasha anyways. The warning bell rang and Kagome and Ayame went off to Politics. Kagome sat in her seat and Ayame sat on her desk as Inuyasha entered, taking his seat beside her,

"So who's this?" he nodded at Ayame, who smiled with a little wave of her fingers,

"Her name's Ayame, remember? You were in Math yesterday," Kagome said. Inuyasha shrugged,

"I don't pay attention much, you know that," Kagome sighed and Ayame suddenly stiffened, her eyes following someone as they entered the room.

"Kagome, who's that? What's his name?" she asked, and Kagome gasped,

"Um, that's Kouga," she said tentatively as he took his seat behind her.

"Hey Kagome, what's new?" he greeted her and she smiled nervously, shooting glances at Ayame,

"Um, not much, this is Ayame, she transferred here yesterday," Kouga nodded briefly at Ayame then turned his attention back to Kagome. Ayame watched him intently, slightly in shock at his proximity.

"So Kagome, are you still gonna be with Mutt-face on Saturday? Because I can show you a much better time than him any day," he leaned in slyly and Kagome laughed nervously; Ayame stared at her.

"Um, actually yes, I will be with Inuyasha," she gulped, seeing Inuyasha fuming beside her; Ayame slid off Kagome's desk and inched closer to Kouga, who looked up at her briefly. She smiled seductively,

"You know, I need someone to show me around town," she hinted, sticking her hip out as sexily as she could, and Kagome gawked at her, amazed at her confidence. Inuyasha just watched in amusement.

"That's nice," Kouga tossed it aside and she pouted for a second before recovering,

"Well I'm not doing anything this weekend, so do you think you could help me out?" she prodded and he looked back at her; why was this chick so persistent.

"I don't think-"

"I think that would be so nice of you Kouga. I would do it myself, but I have plans this weekend," Kagome butted in, smiling at Kouga, who blinked before shrugging nonchalantly.

"I guess I can find time to show you around," he ripped a paper from his notebook and wrote on it, "Here's my number, call me when you're ready, I guess," Ayame took the paper and grinned ear to ear.

"Thanks so much!" she winked at Kagome and left, taking her seat across the room as the teacher cut them off with the lesson.

In Math, the three girls took their seats and Kagome sighed,

"I can't believe how much of a coincidence it is that you like Kouga," she said and Sango stared at Ayame.

"Kouga!? That's who you like?" she made a face, showing that she obviously didn't approve, but Ayame smiled wistfully,

"He's so handsome, and cool…he looks so tough, too," her emerald eyes glazed over dreamily. Kagome coughed, bring her back, "But he seemed really interested in you, Kagome," she stared suspiciously at Kagome, who smiled sheepishly,

"Yeah, he started talking to me a couple of weeks ago, but I don't like him like that!" she finished hurriedly and Ayame nodded, crossing her arms,

"Good, 'cause I don't know if I could be friendly with ya if ya did," she laughed and Kagome gulped.

"I'm sorry, he asks me out a lot, but I've never…" she trailed off, not knowing what to say to reassure her new friend, but Ayame shook her head,

"It doesn't matter, as long as you don't reciprocate his feelings, I got a chance," she grinned confidently and the girls laughed before turning to listen to their teacher.

After class Kagome was at her locker when Inuyasha leaned beside her,

"So, this Ayame…" Kagome nodded,

"Yeah, she likes Kouga."

"Well that's good, now he can leave you alone."

"Hopefully that's all it takes."

"Y'know, you could show more annoyance, like…maybe yell at him or something?"

"Why would I do that?" Kagome stared at him incredulously and he sighed, walking with her to the front doors.

"You're too encouraging, too friendly. You'll never scare him with how nice you are to him."

"Well why can't I be friends with him?"

"With a head as thick as that guy's, being friends makes him think you like him more than that." Kagome didn't quite understand but she shrugged,

"Whatever, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, don't forget we're meeting up after school, so bring whatever clothes you need in the morning," Kagome stopped and looked at him.

"What…? Crap," she groaned, "How am I supposed to carry all that on the bus?" she complained and Inuyasha sighed.

"Fiiine, I guess I'll pick you up in the morning," he winked and walked to his car, leaving Kagome with her heart racing.

**Otey! Not long at all, I know, but who cares?! It just means it's up faster, right? I mean, two in one day, aren't I amazing? R&R please!**

**Wtashita**


	12. W00t

**Huwahn! I have returned! Thanks to kimiko888 for the advice and review, and to punk66, you've been here for a while now, and I love reading your reviews ^-^ and Emily-twilight, I'll try one of these days lol. Thanks all ^-^**

Kagome woke the next morning and showered, doing her hair in curls and dressing in a black miniskirt and black shirt with off-the-shoulder sleeves ((think Sandy's shirt at the end of Grease XD)). She packed another pair of clothes and her bathing suit; she wasn't sure if they were going to Inuyasha's or not. She trotted downstairs in time for her mom to hand her a plate of toast.

"So what are your plans for this weekend?" Noriko asked, watching her daughter happily scarf her toast down;

"Um, we're going to the new café after school today and then to Inuyasha's I think, and to the movies…and stuff," she giggled in excitement as she set her plate in the sink. She heard a honk from outside and grabbed her bags, "That's Inuyasha, bye mom!" she ran out the door after slipping on a pair of pink flip flops. Inuyasha had popped the trunk for her and she tossed her duffel bag in it and slid into the front of his Lamborghini.

"Morning," Inuyasha smiled silkily at her and she blushed,

"G'Morning," she squeezed her hands between her thighs and looked out the window as the houses passed by in a blur.

"Did you bring your swimsuit?" Inuyasha broke the silence and Kagome nodded,

"Yeah, I figured we'd probably be swimming again," she looked over at him to see he wasn't looking at her face, but at her bare legs. Her cheeks burned and she looked away, clearing her throat; she saw him look back to the road.

They pulled into the school parking lot and Kagome left her bag in the trunk, knowing she'd probably be riding with Inuyasha afterwards anyways. All through the day Kagome couldn't calm her nerves, she was so excited to hang with her friends.

At lunch the four of them, adding Ayame as a new addition to the table, sat eating and chatting animatedly about the weekend.

"Well hopefully I'll be with Kouga tomorrow," Ayame smirked, her own excitement cutting off her oxygen momentarily; Kagome laughed,

"Yeah, you'll have to text me with how that goes," they had exchanged cell numbers.

"Well why don't you and Sango come over to my place on Sunday?" Ayame suggested and Kagome and Sango shrugged,

"We'll be done with the guys by then, so sure. Where do you live?" Sango asked, ignoring the funny looks from the guys.

"12 Tivoli Drive."

"Holy crap! That's down the street from me, I'm 30 Tivoli!" Sango exclaimed and they all laughed,

"Wow, great observation skills," Inuyasha scoffed and Sango kicked him under the table.

"So Saturday night you'll come to my place and stay over, right Kagome?" Kagome nodded,

"But I won't have clean clothes."

"Well I'll ask my dad if I can have the car that day so we can stop by your place, and then we'll walk over to Ayame's on Sunday," they planned and then went off to their classes.

Ayame once again hung around their desks until the class started, hinting and such to Kouga, but he ignored most of it until she reminded him about his promise to show her around. He groaned,

"Geez, I can't believe I have to give up my Saturday for a stupid tour of this shitty city."

"This shitty isn't city," Kagome argued and they stared at her before laughing at her mix up and she blushed, "Shut up! Maybe if Kouga didn't have to say something that rhymed!" she huffed, crossing her arms and Inuyasha wiped a tear from his eye.

"Seriously Kags, it wasn't a tongue twister or anything," they laughed again before class started and Kagome ignored them playfully.

The rest of the day was uneventful, and at the end of school Kagome was at her locker with everyone else.

"So where are we going first?" Sango wondered and Kagome shrugged then looked to Inuyasha,

"Well I'm not really hungry enough to go to café just yet, so let's burn some time at the mall," he suggested and they all nodded. Kagome got into Inuyasha's Lamborghini and Sango got into Miroku's Toyota and they sped off to the mall.

At the mall Sango insisted on buying a new a dress, so they headed to Fairweather ((I think that's a store, but I'm not sure how to spell it XD)) They searched for a perfect dress while the guys stood outside the store, not being desperate enough to see what they were buying. Sango had chosen a pink dress, the top being sleeveless and form fitting, with a black belt around the waist, and the skirt ended mid-thigh.

"That looks great Sango!" Kagome squealed and Sango smirked,

"Of course it does, and I know one what would look awesome on you!" she pulled a dress from a rack that she had been eyeing and handed it to Kagome, "Now try it on," she demanded and Kagome didn't bother to argue. It was baby blue and the top was strapless and form fitting, while the skirt was loose and fluttering around her knees.

"I thought we were getting a dress for you, Sango," Kagome finally complained when she left the change room and Sango shrugged,

"You need one too," she smiled and they walked up to the counter, "I'll pay for yours," Sango offered but Kagome shook her head,

"My mom gives me spending money now," she smiled and they paid for their dresses before rejoining the guys.

"Jesus, it's about time," Inuyasha complained as they walked around, not really looking for anything,

"Well if you're going to go shopping with girls, you better be prepared," Sango laughed and the guys rolled their eyes.

"Did you at least find a good dress?" Miroku asked and Sango nodded,

"Kagome did too, so I was planning on going to a club tomorrow night and we can wear them," she said and they all nodded.

"Alright then, lets get going to the café," Inuyasha said and they left the mall, getting into the two cars and speeding off to the café.

It was called Twilight Café ((give me a break, I'm too lazy to think of a better name -.-')); they walked through the glass doors and were hit with hip music and incense. They found a table and sat, Kagome and Sango on the padded bench, Inuyasha and Miroku on individual chairs across from them. A waitress came over and placed menus in front of them and said she'd be back for their orders.

"This place is…different," Sango said, looking around at the decorations; it almost felt like punk's hangout, with black lights and beads hanging in the doorways.

"Yeah," Kagome agreed before looking down at the menu. A few minutes later the waitress came back and they ordered their food. As they waited for their food Kagome looked around the café before locking eyes with Inuyasha, whom was sitting across from her.

"So what movie do you wanna see tonight?" Inuyasha asked her and she shrugged,

"I have no idea."

"That's helpful."

"Well I don't even know what's in the theatres right now."

"You don't pay attention to anything, do you?" he laughed when she flushed and she kicked him under the table.

"Yeah, I don't even know what's out either," Sango joined in and Miroku nodded, also inviting himself into the conversation.

"Well there's the new Harry Potter movie," Sango shrugged and they stared at her,

"Do we really wanna be a bunch of teenagers watching a Harry Potter movie?" Inuyasha asked and they laughed, shaking their heads while Sango grumbled,

"I like Harry Potter, okay?" she stuck her tongue out and Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"What else is there?"

"I told you, I love you Beth Cooper looks pretty hilarious," Miroku threw out there and they ignored him,

"There's Transformers 2," Inuyasha suggested and they all shrugged,

"That sounds good," Sango spoke for the group as their food came and their conversation ended while they ate. They paid for their food and left the café, boarding their cars and drove to the theatre.

In Inuyasha's car, they got cut off from behind Miroku's car and Inuyasha was soon bitching about Miroku being a crazy driver. A car suddenly pulled out onto the road to their right and Inuyasha swerved hard to avoid the car, sending Kagome crashing into his side while he yelled out his window.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING, YOU FUCKING RETARD!" he honked his horn before turning to see Kagome clenching his shirt, still stuck to his side. He laughed, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and continuing to drive with one hand,

"That was insane," Kagome finally breathed, her heart having returned to its normal pace;

"Yeah, fucking people need to learn how to drive," Inuyasha growled, squeezing her shoulder. Kagome blushed before unclenching the fabric of his shirt and moving to sit straight, but Inuyasha didn't let go, he smirked down at her, "Aren't you comfortable?" Kagome flushed,

"Y-yeah, I am, but…" she looked down,

"What? I need to drive? I think I'm doing fine like this," Inuyasha smirked cockily and Kagome rolled her eyes.

"You're so full of yourself."

"So? Don't I have the credentials to be like this?"

"Hmm, I don't know…" she rubbed her chin thoughtfully, eyeing him as if judging his credentials. He glared,

"What, you saying I'm ugly?" he demanded and she laughed,

"No no, you're hot, but-"

"I'm hot?" Kagome screeched to a stop and stared open mouthed, the weight of what she had said hitting her across the face. "Kagome? You just said I was hot," Inuyasha grinned, even more full of himself, if it was possible;

"I-I did not!"

"You did so, I'm not deaf."

"Whatever, so what if I did."

"Well you were in the middle of a sentence, and I'd like to know what you were going to say," he grinned and she sighed.

"I was going to say, but your personality could use some work," Inuyasha stared, dumbfounded.

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"It means you have an anger problem."

"No I don't!"

"You certainly do. Do you hear yourself right now?"

"That's because you just insulted me!" they pulled into the theatre parking lot and Inuyasha found a parking spot, but turned to look at Kagome. "C'mon, admit you like my personality too."

"I didn't say that I didn't like it," Kagome smirked before getting out of the car and running to Sango and Miroku, who were standing at the doors.

They bought their tickets, drinks, candy and entered their auditorium, finding seats near the top middle. Throughout the movie, Kagome realized at one point that she had slowly leaned to her left onto Inuyasha's shoulder. Her cheeks burned and she pulled away before something stopped her. She looked up to see Inuyasha's golden eyes staring brightly down at her, a smile gracing his features as he pulled her back, closer, and left his arm around her shoulders. Kagome stayed there the rest of the movie.

After the movie they filed out of the auditorium, throwing their trash out at the doors. Kagome felt warmth around her hand and looked down to see Inuyasha's clawed hand gripping her tiny hand gently and she looked up at him. He shrugged,

"It's comfortable," he said with a chuckle and led her to his car, taking her hand again when they got in the car. Kagome was too busy being embarrassed and confused to say anything, and soon they were pulling up to Inuyasha's house. "We're here," he said and she nodded, slipping her hand from his and getting out of the car, grabbing her bag from the trunk, and joined Sango in entering the house behind Inuyasha and Miroku.

It was almost 9 o'clock, so they decided to go for a night swim. Kagome and Sango were changing in the bathroom,

"So, what was that about?" Sango gushed, cornering Kagome, who flushed, looking away.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh, I'm sure you do."

"I don't."

"Come on, in the theatre? And leaving, you two were holding hands!" Sango almost screamed and Kagome glared at her,

"Shut up!" she hushed her and Sango flashed an apologetic grin.

"Come on, share. What happened?"

"Nothing."

"How can that be nothing?"

"I don't know, it just is."

"Well what brought it on? I mean, no one just decides to suddenly hold you in a movie and hold your hand like a couple."

"Well that's pretty much what it is. We didn't talk about it, it just happened."

"So you're not going out?" Sango looked desperate, as if the conversation were about her.

"No."

"Well that's stupid! You two clearly like each other!" Sango huffed and crossed her arms before they left the washroom and headed to the pool.

Inuyasha and Miroku were already in the pool, wrestling to push the other's head under water. Sango rolled her eyes before diving in off the diving board, performing a perfect dive. Kagome walked to the shallow end, slipping in gracefully.

"So, ready for more lessons?" Inuyasha asked as he floated to her side, having ditched Miroku- whom was now pestering Sango.

"I just want to relax," she said and attempted to lie on her back, but sunk; Inuyasha howled as he pulled her back to the surface,

"You can't even relax properly!" he coughed out and Kagome spluttered, glaring at him.

"Shut up! Teach me to float then!" she splashed him and he slowly stopped laughing, gasping for air,

"Alright, alright. Just make sure to breathe, I'll hold you up," he held his arms out and Kagome lied back, breathing deeply. Inuyasha coached her on what to do and slowly moved his arms away; Kagome squeaked as she felt her body sink, but kept breathing, and her body stopped falling. She gasped as she floated on her own,

"Yash, I'm doing it! I'm doing it!" she exclaimed and Inuyasha applauded.

"Indeed, good job!" he swam around her as she relaxed, getting the hang of it; they spent another hour in the pool and got out. They changed and met up back in their living room. Kagome and Sango were now very used to Inuyasha's house, and felt completely at home.

They pulled the couches out and Inuyasha brought in some pillows and blankets; Kagome went to slide into the bed that she and Sango had shared but Inuyasha grabbed her arm,

"Why don't we share a bed this time?" she smirked, winking as she flushed crimson and Sango coughed, ready to kick his ass.

"W-why would we do that?" Kagome stuttered and Inuyasha pulled her closer, his lips breathing hotly against her ear, and sending a pleasant chill up her spine.

"So we can let Miroku and Sango get closer, of course," he purred and Kagome looked to her friends, who were staring at them questioningly; she wanted them to get closer, and she knew Sango liked Miroku, she just needed a little push.

"Y-yeah, alright," she nodded and turned around, sliding into the other bed,

"Good, Sango and Miroku can share the other one."

"Nuh uh! No way in hell am I sharing with this pervert!" Sango screamed, kicking at Miroku who jumped out of the way.

"I'm not letting my best friend sleep on the floor, and I want to share with Kagome, so unless you want to break me and Kags up, share," Inuyasha smirked when he saw the same look flash through Sango's eyes as he did in Kagome's. The friends obviously wanted the other to be hooked up, so they weren't going to get in each other's way.

"Fine. But you stick to your side, pervert!" Sango crossed her arms and slid into bed while Miroku hit the lights. Kagome lay on her back, keeping her distance from Inuyasha- she didn't need to cuddle with him like she did last time.

"Why so stiff?" he whispered in her ear and she felt him inch closer, snaking his arm under her pillow; she gasped and tried to slow her heart back down.

"This isn't exactly what friends do," she whispered back and Inuyasha chuckled at the repeat of what he had said at the party.

"Maybe I don't want to be your friend." Kagome's heart skipped a beat and she slowly turned her head, only to see darkness where Inuyasha's face was.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she breathed.

"Kagome, I like you. Will you go out with me?" he felt so cheesy asking her like this, but he was tired of not being able to hold her without her giving him a confused look.

"I…I like you too," Kagome almost cried, she could feel the hot tears pricking behind her eyes and Inuyasha pulled her closer, pressing his warm lips to hers. Kagome closed her eyes, sinking into Inuyasha's strong arms as he held her tightly, their lips moving in synchronization, as-

_SMACK!_

"I told you, you piece of shit! Don't fucking touch me!" Sango screamed, followed by a whimper from Miroku, and Inuyasha and Kagome pulled apart slightly before laughing.

"But Sango, I thought-"

"You thought nothing! Don't think, just sleep!" Kagome sighed in content as she snuggled into Inuyasha's chest and he wrapped his arms around her, where they fell asleep.

**I had so much trouble with this chapter, as you all can probably tell by how long it took me. But hopefully it came out all right. Please R&R!**

**Wtashita**


	13. AN

**Sorry guys, I know it's been a while, but I'm having trouble keeping my focus for this chapter T_T It'll probably suck, because I keep leaving it and then going back to write some, then leaving, and so on and so forth. **

**I was caught up with reading some really good stories, so I lost my passion for writing for a bit, and now I just don't know what to write, so it might be a while. But of course you all have this on story alert *wink* so you'll know when the chapter comes up. It might be really long, so hopefully you'll forgive me .**

**Also, if any of you enjoy reading lemons, I suggest you look at this author, 'InuGrrrl' she's in my favourites, but she's really amazing, her site's awesome, the link on her profile.**

**One last thing, I've changed my name from 'Wtashita' to 'Alice54.'**

**I hope you'll all forgive me, and I'll try to get the chapter up as soon as I can.**

**3 Alice 3**


	14. Another AN

I am really, truly very sorry. I know I've already made you all wait for way too long, but something disastrous has happened. My laptop has crashed. My boyfriend tried to fix it without wiping it, but it was a no go.

And so now I have to take it into the Geek Squad (what the hell kinda name is that?) to get it fixed. I was lucky enough to still have some time left on my manufacturer's warrantee,but it'll take a while. And so, I apologise profusely for then way things have turned out.

All my files will probably be wiped, so my EIGHT PAGE unfinished chapter will probably be gone. So I promise nothing in updating wise. Hope you all can forgive me, but I'll try to get something in as soon as I get my laptop fixed.

Alice54 


	15. Chapter 15

Ok so this will be very badly written and set up (probably) because I'm using notepad on my boyfriend's computer. We all know how terrible notepad is, at this very moment, it's scrolling across the screen instead of taking this to the next line. My work is cut out for me. *sigh* Now that I've fixed that, I'm warning you, there will probably be a lot of mistakes,  
but I have nothing better to do while my boyfriend has gotten a new laptop and doesn't need his computer. Please bear with me ^-^

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Kagome opened her eyes and almost screamed at the sight that greeted her. Ocher orbs watched her, dancing with amusement;

"Good morning," Inuyasha's husky voice brought a blush to her cheeks.

"Good morning."

"Do you think we should wake them up?" Inuyasha gestured to the other bed and Kagome stretched to look over him. Sango lay sprawled on her back, the covers twisted around her ankles; Miroku's head rested on her stomach and his arms were wrapped around her waist. Kagome muffled a laugh and sat up, her arms raised as she stretched; Inuyasha stared as her chest protruded before coughing and looking away.

As Kagome left to the bathroom, Inuyasha decided to wake th other two; he shook Sango's shoulder,

"Hey. wake up." Sango groaned as she opened her eyes, before looking down at the weight on her stomach; her face burned from embarrassment to anger.

"You lech!" she screamed as she slammed a pillow in his slumbering face.

"Fweut?!Fweut fee feuwk!" he struggled against the pillow while Inuyasha howled,

"Sango, what are you doing?!" Kagome came to the rescue, removing the pillow from Miroku's slightly blue face. He scrambled away from Sango as she steamed in anger,

"You disgusting, perverted-"

"You just tried to kill me!" Miroku cut her off and she glared,

"Yes, and I would have succeeded if Kagome hadn't interrupted," Sango turned her piercing glare to Kagome before getting up.

"Sango, he was completely konked out, he didn't know what he was doing," Kagome defended her friend and Sango huffed, walking off to the bathroom with Kagome in tow. "Sango, come on, give him a break."

"Why should I? He's always touching me in ways he shouldn't," she closed herself off in the bathroom while Kagome leaned against the wall beside the door.

"But that's just who he is. He really likes you, you know," there was bump followed by an 'ow' before she got a reply;

"And how would you know if he likes me or not?"

"I see the way he looks at you. And plus you're the only girl he hits on now," Kagome grinned when there was another, harder bump followed by excrements.

"But why does he have to touch me like that?!" Sango demanded as she whipped the door open, and Kagome giggled,

"That's the only way he knows how to show his attraction to you. You should show him other ways," she winked and Sango flushed,

"What about you and Inuyasha? Sharing a bed so willingly," she nudged Kagome, and it was Kagome's turn to blush.

"Well, last night, he...said he likes me."

"What?! And what did you say?" Sango was completely derailed from her own problems;

"I said I liked him too. He asked me out, so I guess we're a couple now," she bowed her head in embarrassment as Sango screeched.

"Awesome! That's amazing!" she clasped her friends hands in her own before jumping up and down in excitment;

"Sango, Sango- calm down. Let's go back before they call the police, thinking you're a burglar." Sango flushed before they made their way back to the living room. "Now let's get some breakfast going," Kagome laughed as they filed into the kitchen, making toast and nutella.

After eating, they were deciding what to do for the day;

"How about we go our seperate ways before going out for lunch," Inuyasha suggested, wagging his eyebrows at Kagome. She flushed and hid her hands between her thighs as the other two agreed. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome by her wrist and they were out the door in seconds,

"Where are we going?" Kagome asked as they adjusted their hold on eachother. Inuyasha's warm hand folded around her own and she blushed lightly,

"Who cares, as long as those two get some time together," he rolled his brilliant eyes and Kagome smiled, moving closer to his side while they walked aimlessly down the street.

"Thanks. I guess we have the same idea."

"That those two need to get together before I rip their heads off?" Inuyasha smirked, "Let's go to the park," he suddenly pulled them across the street and around a corner before a park into view. Kagome went straight for the swings, Inuyasha following closely behind her.

"The swings were always my favourite," she sighed, kicking herself lightly back and forth;

"Hey, they were mind too. Felt like I was flying, if I got high enough," Kagome laughed, covering her face with her hand.

"You? Couldn't you just run, to feel like flying? I'm sure you're fast enough," she smiled at him and he rolled his eyes,

"Of course, but that wasn't as fun. And plus I'd scare too many people if I was in public," Kagome shrugged before jumping off the swing and making her way over to the jungle gym. She climbed to the top and settled herself on the bars while Inuyasha leapt lightly to her side. They stared up at the blue sky, watching the few clouds roll by before Kagome noticed Inuyasha staring at her;

"What?" she demanded, feeling her face to make sure nothing was on it. Inuyasha chuckled as he leaned over her, forcing her to lean back on her arms, her raven locks swinging around the bars beneath her. He pressed his lips to hers lightly and she gasped, her eyes widening before slowly closing them. Kagome's small lips folded themselves beneath Inuyasha's strong ones,  
and a moan sounded deep in her throat as he pressed closer to her, holding her up with his left hand pressed against the small of her back. All too soon Kagome broke away, and Inuyasha frowned,

"What did I-"

"I need to breathe, Inuyasha," she laughed breathlessly and he sighed, leaning away, back onto his arms. "We should probably go make sure Sango hasn't killed Miroku yet," she suggested and climbed down the jungle gym, rolling her chocolate eyes when Inuyasha leaped to her side, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

They arrived back at the house too see Sango and Miroku sitting at opposite sides of the same couch, looking away from each other.

"Erm, Sango, wanna help me make lunch?" Kagome led Sango to the kitchen and she began by pulling out the cheese and butter.

"What are we making?"

"Grilled cheese. Now you mind telling me what happened?" Kagome didn't feel like beating around the bush, and Sango sighed,  
grating the cheese.

"It started off good. We went for a swim and he was being real nice, gentle," she flushed crimson, "I let him kiss me, and I... well I liked it, but..."

"But?" Kagome urged her own, buttering the bread and adding the cheese before setting them in the heated pan.

"Well he tried to do stuff...that should not be done in someone else's pool," she grumbled before sitting roughly on a chair;  
Kagome sighed.

"Well...did you not want him to do those things?"

"Well...I don't know. But defintly not in someone else's pool, for sure!" she crossed her arms and glared at the floor.

"Did you tell him that?"

"What?"

"That you weren't comfortable with his choice of place, and not that you just didn't want to do that with him?" Kagome struggled to word it right, but Sango understood what she meant.

"You mean he might think I don't like him?" she looked apalled, her hazel eyes wide and her arms slackened, falling to her lap;

"Well, yeah. If you didn't explain to him why you pushed him away, he'll just think you don't like him." Kagome shrugged,  
this being obvious to her. "Well, lunch's ready, you can explain it to him later," she called the guys in and they ate around the table. Miroku asked Inuyasha where they had gone, and he answered with

"We went to be kids again." Miroku rolled his eyes at this unhelpful answer before peeking nervously at Sango, who stared at her plate.

"Well, how about we go get ready for the club, Sango?" Kagome pulled her up from the table and they left to the shower. "You boys can do the dishes," she smirked, and the guys groaned.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

There, I know it's short, but whatever, at least it's there. Sorry again for any crappy mistakes.  
Please review, lol.  
Alice54 


	16. Kisses

I'm back! Maybe I'll get this done so that I did an update back to back :D I guess we'll see lol. Phooey, I haven't gotten any reviews on my last chapter *is sad* Though I got more people adding it to their Favourites- which is great, believe me, but reviews keep me going so much better *sighs dreamily*

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Kagome and Sango sat in the onsen- a traditional bath that Inuyasha's mother had demanded be put in- chatting away.

"So wow...you and Inuyasha are finally together. I can't beleive it- I mean, I can, but you know," Sango chuckled as she dipped her head back, rinsing the conditioner from her hair. Kagome rolled her eyes, stepping out of the bath,

"You don't need to worry about Inuyasha and me, just worry about Miroku," she wrapped a fluffy white towel around her dripping body; "You have to explain to him."

"I know, but I don't want to just bring it up out of nowhere- then he'll know I've been thinking about him," Sango blushed and Kagome rolled her eyes with a chuckle,

"Is that so bad?"

"Well, no, but I just don't want him to know how much he's on my mind."

"If you want to be with him, you're going to have to be honest with him."

"But it's so hard! He's just so different from my usual guys."

"What usual guys?"

"Well obviously I've had boyfriends before I moved here," Sango threw a towel over her head, scrubbing roughly to dry her hair quicker.

"I'll be right back," Kagome darted from the bathroom and returned with their bags of clothes. "So anyway, if you don't bring it up tonight, then I will," she warned and Sango sighed, defeated.

"Fine, no matter what, I'll get over this tonight." They dressed in their new outfits and blow dried their hair; Kagome pulled the top half of her hair into cornrows, tying them into a pony at the crown and curled the remaining strands. Sango finished her make up and Kagome groaned,

"Sango, can you do my make up? I suck at it," she whined and Sango laughed as she descended upon her friend.

"I'll teach you different techniques one day."

"Thanks." Once done Kagome's make up, Sango finished with her own hair- a simple high pony with a few ringlets- and they made their way downstairs. The guys lounged in the living room, already dressed; Inuyasha in black tight jeans and a red hoody with a white beater. Miroku was in baggy blue jeans and a black Sean John shirt. The two of them stared wide-eyed at the girls before Inuyasha moved quickly to Kagome's side;

"You look beautiful," he murmured before kissing her cheek. Miroku recovered himself before grinning at Sango, who blushed,

"Well damn, Sango, you look hot," he said and she glared at the floor; couldn't he be more romantic? They left the house and got into Inuyasha's car, Miroku demanding he be able to drink tonight.

"How do you plan on drinking at an all-ages club?" Sango asked and he shrugged,

"I'll manage it."

At the club they found a small table in a corner and sat around it before Inuyasha stood,

"I'll get some drinks. Miro, come on," he dragged Miroku behind him and the girls looked around at the mass of bodies.

"How do we plan on dancing?" Kagome complained and Sango laughed,

"Trust me, there's always a way," she eyed empty corners, planning.

"There's a lot of kids here."

"Well, yeah, I said it was all-ages, didn't I?" Sango rolled her eyes just as the guys came back, carrying three cokes, Miroku with a beer. "Wow, you actually managed it," Sango eyed the beer and Miroku shrugged,

"I've got a fake ID," he admitted and she sighed;

"I should've known." After a few minutes of sipping their drinks, Inuyasha took Kagome's hand, pulling her gently to her feet;

"Shall we dance?" he raised a brow when she blushed, nodding, and he pulled her into the wall of flesh. They somehow found a small empty spot and Inuyasha pulled her flush against his chest, pressing his hand to the small of her back and holding her right hand to his chest. Kagome rested her free hand on his shoulder as they swayed to the music;

"You know, I think you're supposed to dance fast to this kind of music," she yelled over the music and he shrugged,

"We can dance however you want." Kagome blushed and she hid her face in his sweater, breathing in his scent- a mixture of axe and something woodsy. An even faster song came on, but they didn't move, until Kagome looked up into his eyes, being rendered breathless by their melting gold. Inuyasha grinned as he bent his neck, caressing her sweet lips with his own,  
tasting her natural sugar. Their lips moved together, and the throng of bodies fell away; they knew nothing but each other. Kagome gasped for air and Inuyasha took the advantage by sliding his tongue into her mouth, exploring her everything. He let go of her hand and reached down for her bottom, squeezing and pulling her even closer. She gasped at the gesture,  
wincing a little when he squeezed harder, but she didn't care- as long as it was him. She turned her face when she couldn't breathe anymore and gasped when she saw something in the corner.

"Inuyasha, look!" she pointed and they both watched as Miroku pressed Sango against the wall, his hands braced on either side of her face, kissing her like there was no tomorrow. Sango had wrapped her arms around him, pulling him close. "Oh, wow!"

"Yeah, tell me about it," Inuyasha chuckled as he grabbed her face, pulling her back to him. "Don't get distracted," he ordered and she nodded, kissing him again and again.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

There. I know it's short. Again. But oh well, at least it's there. Please R&R! I live for reviews!  
Alice54 


	17. Chapter 17

Back at the house, Kagome and Sango were in the bathroom again, getting ready to go over to Ayame's. It was only 10 pm, so they had plenty of time.

"So Sango, I noticed you made up with Miroku," Kagome suggested slyly and Sango flushed, dropping her earrings to the floor;

"Um, yeah, you could say that." They laughed as they dressed in jeans and t-shirt, folding their dresses up nicely and putting them back in the bags for safekeeping. When they finished Miroku drove them over to Sango's house before going home himself. "How about I just lend you some of my clothes so we can go right to Ayame's now?" Sango suggested and Kagome agreed. They grabbed more clothes and made their way down the street to Ayame's house.

"Sango! Kagome! Come on!" Ayame greeted them excitedly when they knocked on her door, and they were dragged inside and up to her room- which was very red. "So, how was your guys' weekend so far?" she decided to be polite before gushing her own story.

"Um, it was great. Sango hooked up with Miroku," Kagome winked at Sango, who rolled her eyes while blushing;

"She jumped over the part where she and Inuyasha hooked up as well," she added. Ayame's green eyes widened and she leaned forward on her bed,

"Go on!"

"Well, last night Kagome and Inuyasha shared a bed-"

"So did you and Miroku!" Kagome interceded;

"Yes, but that was only because you guys demanded to be together in the first place."

"Whatever."

"So they shared the bed next to mine and Miro's, and during the night, they confessed to each other and now they're doing the dirty!" Sango ended in a high pitched squeal.

"That's not true! We are not..doing the DIRTY, how could you even say that?!" Kagome's cheeks burned and she pushed Sango's shoulder; "We've only kissed, which is probably less than what I could say for you and Miroku!" she turned the spotlight on Sango and Ayame whipped her head from side to side, listening intently.

"How dare you! Of course we've only kissed!"

"I dunno, it was looking pretty hot and heavy in the club..."

"That doesn't mean anything! Obviously we couldn't go any further in public!"

"Well what about in the pool this morning? You said he tried to do things," Kagome wagged her brows suggestively and Sango shreaked.

"Ugh, obviously I didn't let him! We only kissed in there as well! Well...he touched me, but that's it!" Sango steamed and the two of them panted for breath while Ayame giggled.

"That's great, for both of you!" she sighed dreamily, "At least you have boyfriends," Kagome and Sango looked to their new friend with sympathy.

"How was your night, then?" Kagome asked and Ayame rolled her eyes,

"It was nothing compared to your guys'."

"Well of course not, Kouga's a blockhead," Sango laughed before urging Ayame to go on.

"Well we met up at the coffee shop around the corner from school, and he picked me up in his car," a dreamy sigh- Kouga must have a nice car. "He took me to the mall first..." the rest of the night was filled with Ayame's detailed description of her failures at seducing Kouga, who wouldn't do more than hold her hand when they were in a crowd. They dressed in their pyjamas and squeezed in together on Ayame's queen sized bed, still gossiping and giggling until they passed out.

Sunday morning the three girls had chocolate chip pancakes for breakfast before Sango drove Kagome home around noon. Kagome dragged her bags up the stairs to her room and face planted on her bed, exhausted from her busy weekend. There was a soft knock on her door and Noriko peeked her head in,

"Kagome, I have a message for you," she said. Kagome groaned before rolling over, glaring groggily at her mother,

"What?"

"A boy named Inuyasha called this morning," she smirked when Kagome shot up, her eyes widening over their dark circles.

"When?! What did he say?!"

"He didn't say anything, I just told him I'd get you to call him when you got in," Noriko crossed the room before Kagome could pick up her phone and sat on the bed beside her daughter. "Before you continue with this, I'm going to have to have a talk with you, Kagome," Kagome groaned,

"Mom, I really hope this isn't a safe sex talk- Grandpa's given me two!" Noriko laughed, shaking her head,

"I guess we can skip that part," Kagome sighed in relief. "But I do want to make sure you know what you're doing. I mean,  
you went from having no friends to a boyfriend and a group of friends. I don't want you to get distractd from your studies or for anything to happen to you. I want you to be safe, whether it's in sexual-"

"Mom!"

"In personal acts, or just where you go to hang out. Okay?" Noriko was unfased by Kagome's interruption and Kagome covered her face with her hands, her face burning beet red.

"Okay, okay! I promise to be safe in all aspects of my social and personal life, I know what I'm doing! Now please leave me alone to die!" Kagome groaned, rolling onto her side while Noriko laughed. She gave her daughter a pat before leaving the room. After a few minutes of recovery, Kagome sat up and picked her phone up off the bed-side table and dialed Inuyasha's familiar number.

"Hello?" a feminine voice answered and Kagome stiffened- she had never encountered a woman at Inuyasha's house before;

"Um, hi, I'm calling for Inuyasha, is he home?" she rolled her eyes at how stupid she sounded.

"He is. Is this Kagome?" the woman sounded amused and Kagome flinched, nodding as she answered,

"Yes."

"Well I really hope to meet you soon, Kagome. My son hasn't had a nice girlfriend in a while, and I thank you for giving him a chance," Kagome gaped at her wall- she never expected that kind of reception. She cleared her dry throat,

"Um, my pleasure! Inuyasha's always saving me. I hope to meet you soon, as well, Mrs. Taisho."

"Please, call me 's Inuyasha."

"Hey 'Gome, how was Ayame's?" he cut right to the chase and Kagome rolled her eyes, resting on her stomach across her bed.

"It was fun, we talked about how stupid Kouga is."

"Well that's obvious. Anything else happen?" Kagome raised a brow, wondering why he was so interested.

"No, not really. Why?"

"Just wondering if you were gossiping about me," he admitted with amusement in his voice, and Kagome blushed.

"Well...we weren't, really-"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing."

"I think you're lying. What'd you say about me?"

"Nothing! Now I have to do my homework, goodbye!" Kagome slammed the phone down, panting. She didn't know why she got so defensive, but she found it very embarrassing, having Inuyasha know that she was talking about him. She groaned as she fished her homework from her bag and got to work on it.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Look at that, another one! I'm so awesome! Even though I only got one review- I will just assume that no one's been on since I updated last. Please R&R!  
Alice54 


	18. New Guy

**Yay! I have my laptop back, well I've had it for a while, but I didn't update, because I'm lazy/busy/didn't know what to write . So I hope you all forgive me! Now I know this story hasn't really been going anywhere, but that's because I was focusing on the relationships and thinking of how to turn things around. So sorry if you got bored . I'm still thinking, but here goes nothin'!**

Kagome's beginning of the week was absolutely perfect. Inuyasha picked her up in the mornings, holding her hand with his free one while driving, and meeting her at the hood of the car to reclaim her hand again. She blushed profusely, loving how he wanted to pronounce her his to the whole school.

In Gym, Kikyou glared even more ferociously, if that were possible, and Kagome took it with a smirk. Kikyou was soon in a huddle with her cronies, and that didn't make Kagome feel any better;

"Suspicious," she mumbled over and over, hardly paying attention as she swung her badminton racket.

Her classes with Inuyasha were usually full of texts and notes passed between them, and a lot of getting in trouble from the teachers. Life was good for Kagome, wouldn't you agree?

When Thursday arrived, in Japanese the class was presented with a transfer student;

"Class, I'd like you to meet Naraku," the teacher gestured to the door and a tall, striking man walked in silkily. His hair was long, black and wavy- messy, even, and his dark blue eyes were brimmed with dark circles. He grinned as he came to a stop beside the teacher, giving a little bow,

"Hey, I'm Naraku, nice to meet ya," he winked at someone in the room, most likely a girl, and turned to the teacher expectantly.

"Well, there's a seat in the back by the window, go ahead." Naraku nodded and swept to the back. As he passed Kagome's desk, he paused minutely, winking with a smirk at her, before gliding past to the back.

Naraku's eyes had given her goose bumps down her arms, and a shiver down her spine.

At lunch that day, Kagome spotted something she wished she hadn't- the transfer student Naraku carrying two food trays to a table- his and Kikyou's. Kikyou sashayed next to him, a sassy smirk plastered on her face.

"Oh God, Captain Creeper and The Slut are already close," Kagome groaned and Sango peered around her,

"Eh? They seem more than close- almost like they're lovers er somethin'," she frowned, and Inuyasha scoffed.

"Whatever, means nothin' to us," he slung an arm around Kagome's shoulders, kissing the top of her head, "Now let's eat!" they laughed, unaware that two pairs of dark eyes watched them intently.

The next day, Kikyou cornered Kagome in Gym class, Kagara and Kanna at her flanks.

"Don't think I'm going to take this any longer, Higurashi," she sneered and Kagome raised her brow. Though her heart was pounding, she didn't show how scared she was.

"And what's that supposed to mean? You haven't forgotten-"

"Of course I haven't forgotten! But I'm not going to just stand here while you get everything you want, _again_!" Kikyou hissed, her face dangerously close to Kagome's.

"You know that wasn't my fault!" Kagome argued, remembering back to when her mother told her all about Kikyou's past. "That was between your mother and our father! And I'm tired of you taking it out on me!" Kagome pushed at Kikyou, angling out of the corner; "Now stay away from me! I don't want to reveal that, but if it'll make you leave me alone, so help me, I will do it!" she glared before turning and sprinting off back to the class.

In Japanese Kagome jumped as her pocket vibrated and she flipped her phone open, finding a text from someone she didn't know.

_Hey sweet thing, you tired of that half-breed boyfriend of yours?_

As much as the text pissed her off, she had no idea who it was. She texted back, asking who the sender was and a reply arrived swiftly.

_It's Naraku, baby. So what do ya say? You and me, leave that pathetic dog behind._

Kagome frowned, what did Naraku want with her, and why was he insulting Inuyasha so much?

_I don't know what the hell you're talking about, but stop insulting my boyfriend. I'd never leave him, no matter how much you ask me._ She replied and waited for the reply.

_We'll see about that._

Kagome's heart stopped for a split second before she turned her phone off, fearing anymore texts from Naraku. He would most likely haunt her in Math as well, being in that class with her, Inuyasha and Sango. Kagome couldn't bring herself to tell Inuyasha about the texts, so she would have to deal with Naraku on her own.

**Okay, so I know this chapter sucked, especially the end, but I was having a lot of trouble with it .**

**BUT! READ THIS I made a new story- yes I know, it'll put off my updates for this story, but oh well. I had the idea, and I just HAD to make it. So please check it out, it's gonna be called something along the lines of High school Reunion. KAY?! R&R please!**

**Alice54**


	19. Chapter 19

**WOW I'm so bad at plots, and carrying through, and thinking up evil plans, so I'm not sure how this is going to work out. And I don't think I've EVER had Naraku in my stories, because I'm bad with evil people, so this is going to be hard, lol. **

Kagome had been right about Math, though not completely. While Inuyasha sat way in the back with his friends, and she and Sango sat in the front, Naraku had somehow gotten into the seat behind her. What the hell had happened to the previous owner? She swore someone had always sat there... right?

Kagome could feel Naraku's dark eyes on the back of her head throughout the whole class. She kept her cell phone off, refusing to read anything that he sent her. What did he want from her? He couldn't possibly be truly attracted to her; Inuyasha had been the only guy to ever pay her any attention.

At one point Kagome could feel his hot breath on the back of her neck, and she shiver convulsively before she turned quickly. She found Naraku leaning forward, peering over her shoulder, a suspicious smirk on his thin lips;

"Sorry, I was just copying off you," he whispered. Kagome turned around quickly, her heart pounding and ignoring the confused stares Sango was giving her. She couldn't tell her what was going on, she'd definitely tell Inuyasha.

And so she suffered alone.

xXxXxXxXx

Kagome's weekend was quiet for once, a first ever since she started hanging out with her new friends. She did her homework and made herself an email- she had never needed one before, but she figured it would come in handy now.

On Sunday she signed into her email and found Inuyasha online, and she swiftly said hi to him.

_Gome-chan: Hey Yash, what's up?_

_Yash99: I'm sick and it really sucks. I won't be at school tomorrow._

_Gome-chan: ouch, that sucks. Is your mom there to nurse you back to health?_

_Yash99: Yeah, she took the next couple of days off to stay with me._

_Gome-chan: Wow that was very nice of her. My mom stopped staying home with me when I turned 10_

_Yash99: Yeah, well my mom just loves to spoil me, so I have to deal with her stuffy affection. Anyways, I gotta go, she's brining up some porridge. Love you_

_Gome-chan: Love you too, get better soon_

When her heart calmed down from being told Inuyasha loved her, Kagome left her desk and had a bath, getting ready for bed.

xXxXxXxXx

Monday morning, Kagome got a ride from her mom to school and was surprised to find neither Sango nor Miroku were waiting at her locker. She pulled out her cell and sent a text to Sango asking where she was;

_Um, actually Miroku and I are skipping school for a date today, hope you don't mind ._

Kagome stared forlornly at the reply before closing her phone with a sigh. She was all alone today. As she walked into Japanese she froze mid-step, staring in horror at who sat beside her desk. Naraku had most likely pressured the kid who sat there before, and now occupied her neighbour desk. She groaned inwardly as she strode forward and took her seat, trying to ignore Naraku.

"Hey there Kagome, how was your weekend?" of course he had to start up a conversation;

"Quiet," Kagome answered simply and Naraku chuckled.

"Well I could've fixed that for you," he winked as he licked his lips and Kagome shuddered, looking out the window and trying to ignore him. "So where's your dog today?" "Kagome growled as she answered through clenched teeth,

"He's sick, not STOP calling him that!" she glared as she seethed at him and he shrugged, smirking.

"Ok, ok. Calm down sweetie."

"Don't call me that."

"Honey?"

"Nope."

"Cupcake?"

"NO!"

"Well what can I call you?"

"Kagome, and that's it. Now leave me alone," she opened her textbooks and opened to the page that had been written on the blackboard. It seemed the teacher was also sick today, and the sub could care less about teaching, just leaving the instructions for the day on the board.

"That's not very fun," Naraku pouted and Kagome sighed but didn't answer; "Can you help me with the work, Kagome? My class from my old school wasn't this advanced," he grinned as she stared sceptically at him but sighed.

"Fine, push your desk over," she waited for him to put their desks together before she put her book in the middle, answering his questions. It seemed he wasn't lying- he really didn't know much.

As the class wore on, Naraku squeezed answers about herself out of Kagome, wiggling his way into her personal life. He flirted without restraint, and Kagome shivered convulsively many a time. The bell rang and Kagome quickly packed her things up,

"I'll see you later, Kagome!" Naraku called as she ran from the room; for once she was looking forward to Gym, where she knew Naraku would not be. She quickly learned that shouldn't have.

Kikyou, Kagura and Kanna quickly appeared at her side, Kikyou taking her arm sneakily.

"Come, Kagome- be on our team for dodge ball today," she smiled- only it was more of a sneer- and they pulled her along to their side of the Gym. During the game, Kagura and Kanna repeatedly used Kagome as a shield, pushing her out in front of them, shrieking that they weren't good at sports like Kagome and Kikyou. As a result, Kagome took balls to the face a whole lot, with the help of Kikyou getting her out of the prison after getting smacked in the face.

After the creepy Gym class, Kagome didn't look forward to having lunch alone. She dragged her feet through the lunch line as she took a slice of pizza, chocolate pudding and orange juice before heading to her usual table- empty, today. As she sat down she jumped when a voice sounded from right behind her;

"Hey Kagome! You're all alone today?" Naraku smiled as he sat across from her, his dark eyes twinkling.

"Um, yeah I guess. Why are you here?"

"We're friends, aren't we? I just thought I'd keep you company when you're all on your lonesome," he grinned and Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, just stop hitting on me."

"What? Why?" he seemed genuinely surprised at her request and she groaned,

"I have a boyfriend, and you know that. It just makes it awkward when you do that," Naraku sighed .

"Well, seeing as I don't like your boyfriend and want you for myself, I'll have to deny your request," he smirked when she stared open-mouthed at him. Kagome gripped her tray and stood abruptly,

"That's it, don't come near me anymore," she said and turned to walk away. Naraku followed closely behind her,

"Oh come one, Kags! Inuyasha can take some healthy competition, can't he?" he took a shot at Inuyasha's pride and Kagome growled, turning on him.

"Cut that out! Of course he can take it, but there is NO competition for him! He's way better than you are, I'll never like you, creep!" she yelled and disappeared into the girl's bathroom, hating herself for taking sanctuary in it once more. But what else could she do? Naraku wouldn't leave her alone.

In Politics Kagome took her seat in front of Kouga and he swiftly began hitting on her; she felt her face turning red with anger and she turned on him.

"Cut it out! I'm with Inuyasha, and I'm tired of you people trying to pry us apart! You have an awesome girl at your beck and call, and you completely ignore her! Just...just....fuck off!" she exploded and the class stared at her. She caught Ayame's eyes from across the room, and they glistened with tears- though Kagome couldn't tell if she had hurt her, or stood up for her.

"Miss Higurashi," a stern voice sounded behind her and Kagome swivelled to look in front of her, and flinched as the teacher lifted his hand, pointing to the hallway. "Get out if you're going to disturb my class," he said simply and Kagome sight, trudging from the room and slumping against the wall outside.

"I can't believe I just did that," she groaned, hiding her face in her hands. She stayed there for the rest of the class, the teacher being too strict to let her back in.

In Math Kagome was completely worn out, and didn't bother to groan when she saw Naraku in his seat behind her, a big smile plastered on his face. She plopped down in her seat and was not surprised when Naraku immediately spoke up.

"Boy, you look awful, Kags! What happened?" he seemed innocent enough, but she knew he was acting. Kagome could somehow see right through him at the moment and turned to glare at him.

"I'm having the worst day of my life, and it's mostly because of you! You piss me off, we are not friends, now leave me the hell alone!" she was careful not to raise her voice, not wanting to be kicked out of another class. Naraku stared wide-eyed at her before smiling sweetly,

"Wow, bad day, huh? It's alright if you take it out on me, I won't mind. That just shows how much I like you- I bet Inuyasha would just tell you to let it go and to shut up. But I would never do that." Kagome was soon seeing red and she turned around, ignoring him. He went on to compliment her on her beautiful hair, saying her eyes were the deepest shade of blue, he felt he was drowning in the ocean. She ignored him, now too tired to scream and shout and threaten to kill him in his sleep.

As the day came to an end, Kagome was not surprised to find that Naraku also took the bus as she did to get home. He took the seat beside her, making sure to stick close and strike up more of a conversation that she completely ignored. When her stop arrived, Kagome gladly stood early, before the bus stopped and Naraku gave her a smirk;

"Don't worry babe, it'll be over soon," he said as the doors opened. Kagome stared before being pushed off the bus by other passengers and she watched the bus leave the stop before she ran home to cry her eyes out.

**Okie dokie, there we go. Worst day ever, don't you think? What the heck is Kikyou up to, eh? I don't really know, myself. I'm just winging it, lol. Hope you all liked it, R&R please!**

**Alice54**


	20. Chapter 20

**Arg! I'm getting really tired and angry at myself for all the stories I have sitting forgotten. So I'm going to try and focus on this story and end with a few more chapters; then I'll try to start updating on some of my older stories. I don't know if any of you have read any of them, but maybe you can check them out *wink***

On Tuesday, Inuyasha was still sick and Kagome felt horrible; her eyes were red and puffy from crying and she was exhausted. Sango and Miroku stood waiting at her locker, hand in hand;

"Oh my God! Kags you look horrible, what happened?" Sango rushed to her, peering into her blood shot eyes.

"I only had the WORST day yesterday. Inuyasha was sick, as he still is today, and I had to put up with people who I'd rather not see again today."

"Did Kikyou corner you or something?" Sango glared, her hand curling into a fist,

"No, and that was strange. Kikyou and her friends were attempting to be nice to me, only I know they were just acting," she growled, remembering how many dodge balls she had taken to the face for Kagura and Kanna. Sango just stared as Kagome disappeared into the crowds, on her way to Gym;

"Wow...maybe we should keep an eye on her today," she said to Miroku, who nodded.

xXxXxXxXxXx

Gym had been much the same as yesterday, only they were playing rugby. Kikyou and her cronies kept passing Kagome the ball, letting her get tackled on her own by the other team. _This is certainly a new way to bully and torture someone,_ Kagome thought as she picked herself up off the floor.

After Gym Kagome was stuck with Naraku in Japanese again; he sat beside her and she helped him with the work again, trying desperately to get him caught up with everyone.

"You know, I'm not a jerk like you think I am," Naraku said and Kagome rolled her eyes,

"Of course not. You only insult my boyfriend, hit on me, and say scary things whenever I can't ask you what they mean," she huffed and Naraku smiled,

"So you've noticed." Kagome ignored this, refusing to take any interest in him. "Oh come on Kagome, you must be at least a little intrigued by me."

"No, I'm really not."

"Well why not?"

"Because I have a very loving boyfriend and I love him right back."

"But you must wonder why I've taken an interest in you."

"..."

"Ah, I see. So you do."

"Of course I'm curious, but I'm not going to bother playing your stupid games."

"Well if you won't ask, I suppose I'll tell you then."

"I don't really care."

"You see, I'm not actually interested in you," Kagome froze, refusing to stare at him in confusion. She didn't care, she said it herself. But why...? "Kikyou is an old acquaintance of mine." Ah, so that's why they had looked close on Naraku's first day. "And she's asked me a favour. And of course I can't deny the woman of my dreams a favour, you see?" he grinned as Kagome finally turned to look at him.

"And what is this favour?"

"To ruin you, of course." Kagome's heart pounded loudly in her rib cage as she wondered why he was telling her this.

"Why are you telling me?"

"Because I know you're too good a girl to get your little friends involved. So instead I'll just break little Inuyasha's heart and your...body," he smirked and Kagome shivered, her work long forgotten.

"You've gotta be kidding me. Kikyou knows what I'll do if she messes with me," Kagome tried blindly to recapture any power she had.

"Ah, but she's decided she's above your little blackmail. And if you dare tell anyone, I'll just go after your friend Sango, as well. I see she's finally moved forward with Miroku," his smirk never let his face and Kagome felt hot tears pricking her eyes and she looked down at her desk.

"I can't...believe this..." she struggled to make sense of it all and the bell rang; Naraku moved his desk back to its place and he patted Kagome's shoulder.

"Don't worry. Like I said, it'll all be over soon," he said before leaving Kagome to cry. She stared blurrily as her work became soaked and completely useless. When she finally calmed down she groaned, rolling her work into a ball and throwing it in the garbage. She packed her things and made her way to her locker where Sango came running to her.

"Wow, you look even worse than you did this morning. Have you been crying?" Sango peered at her friend but Kagome turned her face, pulling her lunch from her locker;

"It's nothing, let's go eat." Kagome sat in silence as she ate, and Sango and Miroku stared at her, worried.

"Kagome, you know you can tell me-us- anything," Sango tried and Kagome shook her head, trying to smile,

"I'm fine, really. Just a little sleep deprived from yesterday," she said and Sango sighed. "So how was your date yesterday?" Kagome moved the spotlight from herself and Sango blushed, Miroku looking away;

"It was uh...fun," Sango spit out and Miroku smiled to himself. Kagome grinned, _So she finally told him, huh?_ She was glad her friends were happy, and felt a pang of jealousy. She and Inuyasha weren't going to be together much longer, she knew. Naraku was planning something, and she couldn't do anything about it. She wasn't going to tell Miroku or Sango- Naraku had been right about her not wanting them involved. And Inuyasha was sick, even if she had wanted to tell him.

In Politics, Ayame grabbed onto Kagome's arm as soon as she entered the room. Kagome groaned inwardly, knowing it would be about what she said yesterday; Kouga watched from his seat and Kagome glared at him. Ayame took her to the back corner, farthest away from Kouga;

"Kagome, about what you said yesterday-" Ayame started but Kagome cut her off,

"I know, it was a terrible thing to say, and I'm really sorry! I hope you can forgive me!" Kagome pleaded and Ayame blinked at her before breaking out in a smile,

"Kagome, you're so silly! No one's ever stood up for me like that! It was the greatest thing ever!" she squeaked and hugged Kagome tightly. "After school yesterday, Kouga came and asked me out! Said he was being stupid and blind to what he had right in front of him," she grinned and Kagome slowly understood.

"You mean he actually listened to me?" she was in awe as she looked back over to Kouga, who was now looking at his desk and blushing; "That's great!" Ayame smiled, nodding;

"Thanks so much, Kagome. You're the greatest friend anyone could ever ask for."

xXxXxXxXxXx

After the excitement of learning that Kouga wasn't as stupid as everyone thought he was, Politics had been quiet. Kagome now sat in Math, Sango beside her and Naraku behind her. She tried as hard as she could to ignore Naraku, but again he leaned over her shoulder, pretending to copy off of her. Sango shot warning glances at him, but all he did was smile innocently. Kagome shivered as his hot breath swept over her bare neck and shoulder and she squeezed her eyes shut; she knew Sango would be suspicious, but there was nothing she could do.

After class Sango stuck close to Kagome, throwing looks over her shoulder as Naraku followed slowly behind them.

"Kagome, I'll ask my mom if she can give you a ride home," she said and Kagome gave her the most grateful look she could muster;

"Thank you," she breathed and they made their way to the front door. Sango's mom sat there in their SUV and Sango quickly asked her for the favour; she agreed and Kagome felt her heart pounding in relief as she climbed into the back seat. "Thank you so much, Mrs. Tajiya, this means a lot to me," she said as they pulled up in front of her house.

"You're welcome dear, see you another day," she waved and Kagome ran for her house, looking down both ways of her street, knowing she wouldn't see Naraku, but she worried anyway.

xXxXxXxXxXx

On Wednesday Kagome was pleasantly surprised to open her door and see Inuyasha waiting for her- though not with his car.

"Yash!" she squealed and wrapped her arms around him, trying not to cry from how happy she was;

"Hey 'Gome, you didn't miss me too much, did you?" he joked and Kagome smiled up at him.

"Where's your car today?" she asked as they began walking to the bus stop;

"My mom didn't want me driving it after how sick I was. Said I was still too dopy to drive safely," he rolled his eyes but laughed.

At the school the four friends celebrated Inuyasha's recovery before going off to class. In Japanese, Kagome was too happy to pay much attention to Naraku;

"I saw that your boyfriend is feeling better today," he remarked and Kagome smiled.

"Yep, so you better leave me alone. He won't go easy on you if you bother me," she said and Naraku smirked;

"I think I can take care of myself." Kagome ground her teeth and refused to look at him, running from the room when the bell rang.

In Gym Kagome was once again pulled along with Kikyou and her friends;

"Kikyou, what the hell is going on here?" she demanded and her half-sister looked at her,

"What are you talking about?" she asked with false innocence. Kagome rolled her eyes,

"Naraku told me everything, so it's pointless for you to pretend like this," she said and Kikyou darkened,

"He _told_ you?" her voice had become cold as steel and Kagome swallowed hard.

"Yes. He said he knew I wouldn't tell my friends. So what's this about? Why can't you leave me alone?" Kagome put her hands on her hips; they stood in a corner, away from the class. The teacher watched them suspiciously, but since there was no fighting she didn't bother yelling at them.

"That idiot. Whatever, either way, I'm not putting up with your bullshit anymore," Kikyou looked at her nails as she spoke, uncaring; "I'll kick you back down to where you belong, and take Inuyasha too." Kagome ground her teeth, glaring,

"Don't you dare! Stay away from Inuyasha!" she yelled and Kikyou smirked,

"Like you're in any position to say that. He won't want you after Naraku's done with you anyways." Kagome's heart stopped as Kikyou walked away, smirking over her shoulder; she couldn't breathe, couldn't think, and couldn't move. What was that supposed to mean? What was Naraku going to do? Kagome made her way over to the teacher, informing her that she didn't feel well. As she made her way to the infirmary, she decided she would have to tell Inuyasha at lunch. Tell him that she had been threatened and she would need his help, his support. She rested her mind in the infirmary for the rest of the period.

xXxXxXxXxXx

When the bell rang Kagome speed walked from the infirmary and headed for her locker, wanting to get to Inuyasha as soon as possible. She froze mid step as Naraku appeared in front of her, smirking evilly.

"Hello Kagome. I heard from Kikyou that you ratted on me," he took a step towards her, and Kagome couldn't make her feet listen to her head. She wanted to turn and run, but her feet were stuck to the ground. "You really shouldn't have done that, you could've had some more time with Inuyasha, but not now. And to think, I trusted you," he had been taking small steps until he stood right in front of her. He grabbed her arm and pulled her along, heading for the back doors.

"Where are you taking me?" Kagome breathed and Naraku chuckled,

"Does it really matter?" Kagome's eyes pricked painfully with tears before they spilled down her cheeks. "Oh, don't cry, sweet Kagome. It'll all be over by tonight, I promise you," he smiled as he kissed her cheek and she sobbed silently.

"Please..." Kagome managed between sobs, "Please don't...don't kill me," her throat convulsed tightly with her tears and she couldn't say any more.

"Oh, I wouldn't do that!" Naraku seemed insulted and Kagome looked at him in surprise, her vision blurry; "I'm not going to kill you, just... defile you, I suppose you could say. I'm sure Inuyasha wouldn't want a dirty little whore, which is what he'll believe you are when I'm done," he smirked as he pushed her into his car, pulling something dark over her eyes. "Now just be patient dear, we'll be there soon," Naraku said from the front seat and Kagome whimpered as she felt the car start and begin to move.

"Inuyasha..."

**And there we go! It seems it's progressed quite far in this chapter. I really don't know what to do. I don't know if I should let her get 'defiled' or somehow make Inuyasha find her in time. I don't know. **

**BUT I NEED YOUR HELP! PLEASE READ! For the next chapter, I don't know how far into an adult theme I'm going to go, so should I change the rating to M just in case? Please review and tell me what you think!**

**ALSO Thanks SO MUCH to inupluskaglover! Awesome review from you, you made my FREAKING day! Thank you so much!**

**Alice54**


	21. Chapter 21

**OKIE! So I've started this chapter on the same night I finished the previous one, so hopefully I'll make two updates in one day! Maybe... . **

**I've changed the rating to M just in case- I'd really rather not get in trouble .**

xXxXxXxXxXx

Kagome felt the car stop and jumped as her door was opened; Naraku pulled her gently from the car and shut the door behind them. He pulled the shirt from over her head and she gasped. They stood in front of a large abandoned warehouse in the middle of the small ghetto of their town. Kagome shivered as the wind picked up; she looked up to see that the sky was swiftly darkening, almost as if it were setting the atmosphere for what was about to happen. She whimpered as Naraku tugged her towards the warehouse, pushing the door open and pushing Kagome forward into the building while he closed the door firmly behind him.

"Isn't this storm perfect?" Naraku said in a friendly tone; Kagome shook with her sobs as she looked around the large room, searching for a way out. There was none. Naraku had clearly done his homework, finding a building with only two doors- the one they had entered through, and the only exit being completely blocked by piles of garbage.

"Why are you doing this?" Kagome whimpered and Naraku sighed, leading her to a dirty cot that that been set up;

"You know, I told you already. Kikyou asked me to ruin your life." He pulled a rope from his bag and began tying it around her wrists, pushing her onto the cot and tying the other ends to the two legs under the cot. Kagome was strapped down, very uncomfortably, and she was shivering from the cold and fear. "Don't worry Kagome, it'll only last a short while," Naraku smirked and Kagome screamed, hoping someone could hear. Naraku quickly covered her mouth with his sweaty hand and Kagome sobbed into it; "Now, now, Kagome," he cooed, pulling her shoes and one sock off, balling the sock and stuffing it into her mouth. "No one can hear you anyway, but I'll do this just in case," he smiled as he pulled his sweater off, then unbuckled his belt.

Kagome shook her head, tears streaming into her hair and ears as she panicked. Naraku's cold hands ran from her wrists to her arm pits as he pulled her shirt up past her breasts, revealing her lilac bra and he grinned,

"How nice of you to dress up for me," he purred as he leant to kiss between her two mounds, one hand massaging the right breast. Kagome sobbed harder, struggling against the ropes in a feeble attempt to escape. Naraku moved to her jeans, undoing the button and zipper and ripping them down, tossing them on the ground; he licked his lips as he looked at her matching lilac panties, complete with lace. "Really, what were you planning to do with this kind of undergarment?" he tsked as he kissed the inside of her left thigh before slowly pulling the panties down, tossing them on top of her jeans.

Kagome gasped as his cold hand glided up her thigh, moving to the side and began petting her. She squeezed her eyes shut and tried to think of Inuyasha, but it only made her sob harder, her cries muffled by the sock. As Naraku undid his button and zipper on his own jeans, he moved closer without pulling his pants down. Kagome screamed as there was a loud bang and Naraku jumped, looking over his shoulder to see what the commotion was. The door he had closed as firmly as he could had been thrown open and he stood, striding over to the door to look outside. He sighed,

"Damn storm, the wind is so strong," he said and found a large box to put in front of the door, holding it closed against the wind. He turned back to Kagome and kissed her cheek, "I'll be gentle, I promise," he grinned, "the first time." Kagome sobbed convulsively as he descended upon her, but she was muffled, and she knew no one would come for her.

xXxXxXxXxXx

Kagome lay half curled up, her arms still tied above her; her legs were folded as high as she could bring them and she lay as much on her side as she could manage. Naraku sat on to end of the cot, a cigarette in hand.

"See, that wasn't so bad, was it?" he whispered and Kagome ignored him, her eyes having cried themselves dry. He sighed and did his pants up, throwing his butt to the ground. He retrieved her pants and underwear from the ground and threw them at her, then cut her ropes. "Get dressed, but don't try anything funny," he commanded and Kagome pulled her sock from her mouth, now completely soaked. She whimpered as pain hit her abdomen when she sat up and she held her stomach; "Don't worry, it's normal after the first time," Naraku reassured her and she glared at him. How dare he try to console her after what he just did! She roughly pulled her panties and jeans up and stepped in front of him. She pulled her hand back and let fly, a resounding _smack_ echoed throughout the warehouse. Naraku sneered as he looked back at her, "Now I know I deserved that, so I won't retaliate," he believed he was doing her a favour and she screamed her outrage.

"Fuck you! You disgusting bastard!" Kagome ran for the door but Naraku beat her there,

"Now, now, 'Gome. I said no funny business," he backhanded her before taking her arm, hauling her through the one door and back to his car.

Naraku took Kagome straight home and before Kagome could run from the car, he grabbed her wrist,

"If you tell anyone, I'll do it again. And to your friend Sango, as well," he glared and Kagome nodded, swallowing hard and he let her go. She bolted from the car and tripped through her front door where Noriko came trotting from the kitchen.

"Kagome! You're home late, what happened?" her mother asked as she looked down at her daughter, who then broke down in tears and Noriko stared in horror. She watched the car drive away before closing her front door and wrapped her arms around Kagome's shaking form. "Kagome dear, what happened? Who was that?" she asked, trying to look into Kagome's face but she looked away, covering her face with her hands.

"No one, it was no one! Sorry I'm late," she cried as she stood shakily, her legs feeling too weak to support her. She grabbed onto the rail at the stairs and pulled herself up, "I'm going to my room," Kagome muttered and she disappeared behind her door. She threw herself onto her bed and screamed into her pillow; as muffled as it was, her mother still burst through her door.

"What?! What's wrong, why are you screaming?" Noriko sat on the bed and pulled Kagome up by her shoulders and hugged her to her chest, rubbing her back. "Tell me, baby. You can tell me anything, I promise I won't judge you," Noriko had no idea what could bother her daughter this much, and she tried desperately to get an answer.

"Mama, I... I can't tell you," Kagome sobbed and Noriko sighed,

"Baby, I won't tell anyone."

"Do you promise?"

"What?"

"You can't tell anyone, Mama. Not a soul, not the police, not Grandpa, no one!" Kagome looked up, peering at her mother fiercely and Noriko gasped.

"Kagome, what..?"

"Promise me, Mama!"

"A-alright, I promise dear. Just tell me what has you so shaken up like this!" Kagome swallowed hard and buried her face in her mother's shirt, gripping the sleeves as hard as she could.

"Mama, I...I'm dirty. I was...raped, Mama. I was raped!" Kagome broke down into more sobs, unable to go on as her mother sat in shock. Her eyes quickly filled with tears at her daughter's suffering and she hugged Kagome close, as tight as she could,

"Oh, Kagome," she whispered, her tears soaking Kagome's hair. "Kagome, I'm so sorry, honey. Why? Why has this happened to you? And who?" Noriko demanded as anger quickly replaced her sorrow and Kagome shook her head.

"I can't. You can't, Mama. No one can know, or else...it'll happen again, and not just to me. I don't want anyone to know, Mama, ok?" Kagome stared at her mother and Noriko nodded slowly;

"Alright dear. But we must get you cleaned up. Go and have a nice hot bath, I'll make you something hot, okay?" Noriko stood shakily and disappeared downstairs while Kagome wobbled to the bathroom, drawing the hottest water she could handle. While the water was running, Kagome didn't hear her mother downstairs; "I'll get them for this. No one does this to my daughter and gets away with it. Those filthy fucks! I'll kill them!"

xXxXxXxXxXx

**Aaaand there we have it. That really sucked. And it was short, too. I apologise if anyone was offended if it got too graphic for them, but I didn't mean it to. So yeah...Kagome's mom in a new light, she's really angry. I don't quite know what'll happen, but we'll see! R&R please!**


	22. IMPORTANT:POLL

Okay! So I need help with the next chapter so I'm doing something I've never done! A POLL! PLEASE review with your answer, I really need the update. This poll is about what Kagome's mom should have up her sleeve. So!

A: I was thinking of having Kagome's mom's Uncle (or maybe a friend, and he can become her romantic interest. Please also include your opinion on this) the Don of the Yakuza, so she gets them to go after Naraku. I'll probably have him killed, or at least greatly injured, if this option is chosen. This is my favourite option . Please also include if you think he should be killed or just injured.

B: She has a friend who's a detective and she works together with him secretly to put Naraku away. I'll then probably have the detective become the romantic interest for Noriko.

C: Noriko goes undercover herself and either scares the crap out of Naraku, or kills him (Please include whether she should kill him or just scare). She then has a dirty little secret that she has to keep from Kagome, which I don't really like .

D: She doesn't do anything at all, she's all talk.

So! PLEASE REVIEW WITH YOUR ANSWER! If you have any other ideas, please tell me, but also include your opinion about my own ideas. NOW GOOOO!


	23. Chapter 23

**Ok! So I believe the majority voted for A, so here goes .**

**But first, a big apology to puggle242. It really sucks that you don't like what I've done, but like I said, I'm really bad with evil plots and such, so I may have gone overboard in my attempt. But I think it would have been unrealistic to have Inuyasha save her in time, because there was no way for him to have she had been kidnapped and where she had been taken. So again, I'm sorry that I've ruined the story for you.**

Kagome took the rest of the week off of school, leaving it to her mother to call the school and send Inuyasha on his way in the morning. She got texts constantly from Inuyasha and Sango, inquiring about her condition and if there was something else wrong. She ignored them all. She lay in bed all day, Noriko bringing her meals up to her room and tucking her in to bed at night.

Noriko was left to boil in her anger. Her father watched her curiously, but she refused to tell him anything; she had promised Kagome. But there was only so much she could do. On Friday, Noriko found herself picking up the phone and dialling a number she didn't think she'd ever call again.

"Hello?" a rough male voice sounded from the other end and Noriko took a deep breath; her heart pounded painfully in her chest as she sighed.

"Hiro. It's me," she said, mentally kicking herself- he probably didn't remember her, or at least couldn't tell from 'it's me.'

"Noriko?" he sounded immensely surprised, and his bored tone had changed to something sounding fully awake and on the edge of his seat.

"Yeah, I'm surprised you recognized me," she giggled softly and a short chuckle sounded,

"I'll always recognise you. But what's up? You haven't spoken to me in 20 years," he sounded sad and Noriko gnawed her bottom lip, immediately feeling her guilt suffocate her.

"I...I'm sorry Hiro, I know I haven't been a very good friend. But I was starting a new life back then, you know? I couldn't have my family pulled into the gang," she felt her eyes sting with tears, bit she refused to let them fall.

"I understand completely. But that doesn't mean it didn't hurt to have you turn your back on me-us," Hiro sighed at his slip up and Noriko smiled.

"Again, I'm sorry. But I was wondering if...if you could help me. Do me a favour," she raised her brown eyes to look out her kitchen window, making sure her father was still sweeping around the shrine.

"Anything, you name it. What's wrong?" Hiro picked up on Noriko's desperate tone and she sighed,

"It's my daughter."

"Kagome? How old is she now?"

"She's 17."

"Wow, she's definitely grown up- I've never even met her," he sounded sad again and Noriko found herself holding back more tears before shaking her head.

"Yes, well...something horrible happened to her. She...she was raped, Hiro," she waited for his reaction and she heard a growl.

"Who?" his voice was just above a whisper and Noriko grinned; she knew she could count on Hiro.

"I don't know. And Kagome won't tell me, because he threatened to do it again, and go after her friend."

"Your daughter must be a wonderful girl, to go this far for her friend. So we need someone to observe Kagome," he sighed, going into his business mode. Noriko smiled, finally sitting herself down on a kitchen chair, the hard part now over.

"Yes. But she hasn't gone to school since the incident, so I'm afraid we'll have to wait until I can convince her to go back," Noriko sighed, eyeing the ceiling where her daughter's room was; Kagome was most likely lying there under her covers, staring at the wall or her ceiling.

"Well you call me when you know when she's going back, and I'll send someone over to tail her. He'll watch for who she acts scared of, and we'll know who it was, easy," Noriko could hear the smirk in his voice and she mirrored it, a little of her past self bubbling up.

"Good. Thank you so much Hiro. I knew I could always count on you," she sighed in content and Hiro laughed,

"Indeed. You made the right choice calling me. Now Noriko, how have you been since Ichigo...?" Hiro trailed off and Noriko smiled, knowing he would ask sooner or later.

"It was years ago, Hiro. I'm fine, completely over it," she looked to her living room family photo, her late husband's smiling face still young. He had died 10 years ago, and Noriko had had plenty of time to come to terms with his death. One could say he even had it coming to him, back then. But she shook the terrible thought from her mind and turned her attention back to Hiro;

"That's good. I was thinking if...you wanted to maybe catch up a little. As old friends, maybe go out for dinner...?" Hiro suddenly sounded nervous and Noriko couldn't help at how juvenile he made her feel.

"Of course Hiro, just tell me when and where."

xXxXxXxXxXx

Kagome's heart pounded painfully in her chest as she stood, staring at her front door.

"Do I have to, Mama? Can't I be home schooled?" she whined, looking to her mother in desperation. Her mother smiled sadly,

"I'm sorry dear, but it's your last semester. You'll be changing classes soon, won't you?" Noriko tried to look at the bright side and Kagome smiled a little,

"Yeah, in a couple of weeks, after Christmas," she sighed; she had forgotten how close Christmas was. Kagome jumped as a honk was heard and she took a deep breath, shooting her mother a last glance before opening the door. She trotted to Inuyasha's car and slid into the front seat, somehow managing a small smile;

"Hey 'Gome, how's your cold?" he asked, pulling away from the house and heading for the school.

"It's fine, completely gone," she looked out her window, hating how her heart clenched in shame and fear when she looked into her boyfriend's loving eyes. She could never tell him. Ever. She hated herself for letting it happen, for not having made sure that Inuyasha would be her first. And now it would never happen. She didn't know if she'd ever be able to allow a man to touch her again; how would she explain it to Inuyasha when he wanted to take the leap in their relationship- intercourse- and she be unable to allow him? How would she explain to him how her body would certainly shake with fear, and how her tears will be unable to stop? Kagome gritted her teeth against her oncoming tears as they parked in the school parking lot.

"Kags, I was wondering...erm, what do you want for Christmas?" Inuyasha asked awkwardly when he took her hand, walking her to their lockers. Kagome groaned inwardly,

"Nothing, really. There's nothing I want," she said- and it was true. The only thing she wanted was something to take her back in time, so that she could run screaming through the halls for help, before Naraku could get a hold of her and drag her to that warehouse. But of course that was impossible.

"Come on, there's gotta be something you want," he tried and Kagome shook her head with a sad smile.

"Nope. How about you?" she turned the tables and Inuyasha blushed,

"Um...your right, it's hard to think of something when under this kind of pressure," he laughed and Kagome nodded, pulling out her Gym clothes. "Alright, I'll see you at lunch," Inuyasha kissed her forehead before disappearing down the hallway, and Kagome headed for Gym.

Kagome had asked to stand out for the class and she stood in the corner, her arms wrapped tightly around her shivering core as she tried not to look at Kikyo, who smirked victoriously from the other side of the Gym. Kagome swore she would have her revenge- as small as it would be, compared to what Kikyo had done. But Kagome would not stoop to her level. She would only do what she had told Kikyo she would do- she planned to write an anonymous letter to the school newspaper, although they would probably know it was her anyways. She would write it at home tonight, and she would cackle in false evil, cursing Kikyo to rot in eternal embarrassment. Kagome found that if she tried to see herself in a comedic thriller, she could almost smile. She could picture herself wearing the dark cape, and sexy dark clothes underneath, planning her evil plan to rid herself of her enemy.

When Gym ended, Kagome dreaded going to Japanese. Her body shook with fear as she took the last few steps that would take her to the classroom. She took a deep breath as she passed the threshold and she looked to see Naraku already sitting in his seat, right beside her own. She whimpered before straightening her back and marching to her seat; Naraku looked up as she sat down beside him,

"Hello Kagome."

xXxXxXxXxXx

Noriko clutched at her chest as her heart pounded in excitement, and her hands shook from her nerves. She wore a midnight blue cocktail dress, with a low neckline and fluttering skirt, and her chin-length auburn hair was curled slightly here and there. She stepped out of her car and took a deep breath, striding up to the restaurant doors and pushing them open. She was greeted by the maitre d' and he took her to her table, where Hiro stood upon seeing her. She grinned, feeling her cheeks warm when he took her hand in his, bowing over it to kiss the top of her hand lightly.

"Hello, Hiro," she breathed and he smiled his lopsided smile. His light brown hair was not short, but not long, and hung messy in his eyes, which were the same beautiful green she always remembered. ((kind of picture heero from escaflowne, only older and more...handsome lol))

"Good evening, Noriko. You're as beautiful as ever," he said, pulling her seat out for her; Noriko blushed crimson, looking down at her hands.

"Thank you," she said before seating herself and watching him walk around the table to his own seat; "This is a beautiful restaurant. You know you didn't have to bring me here," she smiled and he shook his head.

"Nonsense, when I take a lady out- which doesn't happen often," he chuckled here, "I sure as hell am going to treat her like a Queen," he finished and Noriko blushed- she had a feeling she'd be doing that a lot tonight. Their waiter soon arrived and took their orders, informing that he'd back with the drinks momentarily and their meals would take a bit.

Noriko and Hiro chatted briefly about their past 20 years, catching up. But soon enough the conversation had to change to the problem at hand; by then their meals had arrived.

"So, Bankotsu tailed Kagome all day on Monday, and he came back with a full and successful report," Hiro said, taking a bite of his steak and Noriko lifted her head, leaning forward.

"Who was it?" she hissed and Hiro smirked;

"His name's Naraku, he sits directly beside her in one class, and right behind her in another," he frowned at this and Noriko groaned.

"Oh, my poor Kagome. She must've been close to running screaming from the building. I didn't think that he would be so _close_," she dropped her head in her hands momentarily before looking back to Hiro; "What will we do, then?" Hiro shook his head,

"You'll be doing nothing," she glared and he held his hand up, stopping her rebuttal. "I won't have you risk yourself. We'll deal with him," he grinned and Noriko sighed, sitting back in her seat;

"You won't kill him, right?" she asked and Hiro shrugged.

"Depends. On whether you want us to, and if he decides he'll rebel. We can't exactly let him go if he shows signs of planning to do it again," Hiro finished off his meal and Noriko sighed, soon following suit.

"I suppose you shouldn't kill him. Just scare him, maybe give him a scar or two," she shrugged, smirking; how she wished she would be allowed to join in. But Hiro was right- her family couldn't be dragged into the Yakuza, that was why she left when she was younger.

"Well I guess I should get you home, eh?" Hiro stood, pulling her chair out for her and taking her hand after leaving money for the bill and tip. Noriko blushed as he entwined their fingers; Hiro led her to her car, opening the door for her before kissing her cheek. "Will you allow me to see you again?" he asked and she smiled,

"Of course. Come by anytime; I think it's time to introduce you to my family," she squeezed his hand before settling into her car, closing door and rolling the window down. "As my old friend, of course," she grinned and Hiro huffed,

"For now," he winked before stepping back, letting her back out and drive off before he headed home himself.

**THERE! Isn't Hiro awesome? I think he is, he's perfect. *cackle* I kind of liked this chapter, and I really hope the rest of you did . Please R&R!**

**Alice54**


	24. Chapter 24

Naraku stepped from his apartment feeling great. Kikyo had given him her 'payment' and it seemed Kagome hadn't told anyone. It made it a bit boring for him, but what can you do? The one time was all Kikyo wanted him to do anyways; so he had a lot of risk for himself. As he left the building he gasped as something was thrown over his head, before there was a big pain in the back of head and he blacked out.

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

Kagome had been even more scared to go to school the next few days, but Naraku had left her alone, not even bothering to fake hit on her, or even ask for help in Japanese. On Thursday, as Kagome entered Japanese with the now familiar pounding of her heart and shaking from fear, she froze as she realized that Naraku was not at his seat. He was always at his seat. She searched the room with her eyes and breathed a slow sigh of relief when she still didn't see him.

At lunch, Kagome sat happily at her table with Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, Ayame and surprisingly, Kouga. He now usually followed Ayame wherever she went, and unfortunately for Inuyasha, she always ate lunch with them.

"So Kagome, are you excited for Christmas?" Sango asked, and Miroku wagged his eyebrows in emphasis; Sango elbowed him in the chest and he frowned at her. Kagome swallowed hard as she glanced at Inuyasha,

"Actually, not really. Since I don't really want anything," she said and Sango groaned,

"You're so boring! Inuyasha, you better get her the greatest gift ever!" and so Inuyasha now suffered with the weight of a huge responsibility. "And what about you, Inuyasha? What do you want?" Sango tried to help but Inuyasha just sighed,

"It's the same for me. I can't think of anything that I want."

"Well what do you need, then?" Miroku asked and Inuyasha scratched his chin, thinking.

"Hmm...well I've been meaning to get a new wallet, considering mine is falling apart."

"Perfect! Kagome you can get him a wallet," Sango smirked in triumph and Kagome rolled her eyes,

"But now he'll know what I'm getting him," she whined and Sango blinked before groaning.

"You're right, of course. Ok then, don't get him a wallet, just get him something he'll like," she smiled and Kagome laughed,

"No, I'll get him something he hates." And so the perfect day went on. In Politics Kagome glared at Kikyo, her heart pounding as she felt the letter burn in her back pocket. She hadn't dropped it off yet because it had taken her many tries to get the nerve to actually write it scandalous enough. She couldn't bring herself to feel guilty or bad at all, for selling her half-sister out; Kikyo completely deserved it, and more.

After Politics Kagome snuck away from her friends to run over to the newspaper club room. Perfect, it was empty. She tiptoed inside and left the letter on one of the desks before running away, down the hall and meeting Sango and Inuyasha in Math.

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

Naraku opened his eyes slowly and hissed from the bright light shining in his face. He sat in a chair with his arms tied behind him , unable to even stand up. A figure appeared beside the light, but he couldn't see them- the light was way too bright.

"So, you like raping innocent girls?"

Shit. Kagome had indeed told someone. But how did she know someone who was this...extreme?

"I don't know what you're talking about," he lied and the man chuckled before reaching forward, patting his cheek before pulling back and whamming his fist into Naraku's face. Naraku yelled in pain, watching as blood spewed from his mouth before he looked back at the man's silhouette;

"You shouldn't lie, Naraku." The man turned and disappeared into the dark before returning with something in his hand. Naraku held his breath as he realized it was a razor blade. "Now, answer the question. Why did you rape Miss Higurashi?" the man was careful to seem unfamiliar with Kagome, and Naraku glared.

"Why the fuck should I tell you?" he demanded and the man chuckled again, walking forward and pushing Naraku's head back painfully, bringing the blade up to his already bruising cheek. The cold blade was pressed against his cheek gently before it slashed across, and Naraku hissed in pain, feeling the warm blood trickle down his cheek.

"Now-why?" the man held the blade to Naraku's other cheek and Naraku sighed.

"Her sister."

"She doesn't have a sister."

"Well obviously you don't know what you're doing. She has a half-sister, Kikyo," Naraku squinted, trying desperately to make anything of the man out. The man glared down at him before smashing his other cheek in.

"Don't even try," he grunted, walking away again and coming back with something else. Another man accompanied him now, and he walked behind Naraku, pushing him out of the chair and dragging him somewhere, lifting his arms until they were held above him, most likely by a chain, by the sounds of it. Naraku stared into the dark, the light now illuminating his back.

"What are you doing? I've told you what you wanted to know," Naraku was close to begging, but he refused to become so low.

"That's not enough for me," the man laughed and Naraku yelled as he heard the crack of a whip half a second before it hit him. He heard his shirt tear and the blood pool before seeping into his pants. "You'll be here for a good while."

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

Kagome finished school that day in a great mood, and she woke up the next morning in an even better mood. She had a feeling that today would be another good day. After she and Inuyasha arrived at the school, they found a small crowd around the billboard in the main hall and people reading the school newspaper in groups, whispering. Some glanced at Kagome before turning to their friends to whisper some more.

"What's going on?" Inuyasha asked and they squeezed through the crowd and paid for a newspaper. "Wow...who did this?" he held the paper to Kagome and they read:

_Princess Kikyo, the school idol of today- or is she? We received an anonymous letter from an informant of Kikyo Nabura's background and her real family life. As much of a shock as it was, we believe that the student body deserves to know the truth about the girl who they believe to be a truthful idol. Nabura has lied to us all, telling us her parents were famous Directors, and that that's why she has always been invited to premiers of movies and the like. But now we know- Nabura does not have a family; she is an orphan. Nabura is the half-sister of Kagome Higurashi, whose parents are Noriko and the late Ichigo Higurashi. Ichigo had an affair with Ami Nabura, Kikyo's mother, and together they produced the lovely Kikyo. Noriko Higurashi found out about the affair and demanded Ichigo choose between herself and his mistress, Ami Nabura. Of course he chose his wife and daughter Kagome. In Ami's rage, she became an addict of several substances, and was soon unable to be a mother to Kikyo. When Kikyo reached the age of 7, her mother told her the story of her father, and Kikyo asked to meet Ichigo. Ichigo refused to have anything to do with his former mistress, and this angered Ami greatly. She took a gun to Ichigo's head one night after his work and killed him; she was soon arrested and Kikyo went into the care of Sakura's Orphanage. There she met many orphans like herself and made friends until she was adopted at 9 by Risa Karino. Kikyo's many 'connections' are the friends she made in the orphanage who had been lucky enough to get adopted by people in the entertainment industry. Kikyo has despised her half-sister, Kagome Higurashi, for taking away her chance of a father and ruining her and her mother's lives. _

"Kagome? Is this true?" Kagome looked at Inuyasha and found that Sango and Miroku had arrived and were also looking to her for the truth. She nodded,

"Y-yeah, it is. I wonder how they found it?" she acted innocent and turned, heading for her locker. She dreaded going to Gym.

When she arrived Kikyo once again cornered her in the change room, tears pooling at the corners of her eyes.

"How _dare_ you!" she screeched and smacked Kagome, Kagura and Kanna staring from behind her. Kagome glared at her, breathing hard as she stood as tall as she could, refusing to bow down to her half-sister anymore.

"No, how dare _you_, Kikyo," she took a step closer and touched noses with Kikyo, and she found she was about 2 inches taller; this surprised her greatly and she felt even less afraid of Kikyo. "You went too far. You have no idea what that was like for me, do you?" Kagome hissed and Kikyo glared, breathing hard in her rage while her cronies just watched in fascination. "I should've done worse, but I would never stoop so low, like you did," Kagome shook her head, walking around Kikyo; "I didn't think you were so like your mother," she whispered before disappearing into the Gym, leaving Kikyo to break down in tears and Kagura and Kanna left her there.

In the middle of Gym class Kikyo finally emerged from the change room, her eyes red and puffy and mascara running down her face. She screamed as she caught sight of Kagome and charged, tackling Kagome to the ground;

"I'll fucking kill you, Higurashi!" she screeched, pulling at Kagome's hair as she sat atop her. Kagome screamed in pain as she felt several hairs rip from her scalp and her eyes watered as she glared up at Kikyo,

"Not if I kill you first!" she hissed before rolling hard to her right, toppling Kikyo to the ground. She crawled over top of Kikyo and brought her fist down on her face twice before standing, giving her a chance to stand and fight. Kikyo struggled to her feet and launched at Kagome, blinded by rage to even try a strategy. Kagome ducked under Kikyo's outstretched arms and rammed her shoulder into Kikyo's stomach and pushing her back to the floor, where she kicked before stepping back. By then the teacher had arrived and Kikyo was curled around her stomach sobbing.

"Higurashi, what....? Why did you do this?" the teacher asked, confused and Kagome shrugged, catching her breath;

"She came at me first."

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"Now I understand that you'll behave yourself from now on, am I right Naraku?" Naraku couldn't even lift his head to glare defiantly at his captor. He groaned in pain as he laid face first on cold concrete before he replied with a muffled answer;

"I don't exactly have a choice, now do I?" The man laughed, his shoes scuffing across the floor as he got further and further away.

"Of course not. Don't even think about going after Miss Higurashi or any of her friends. Or we'll be seeing each other again," his voice echoed as a screech sounded, letting in some light momentarily before the door closed, leaving Naraku in silence.

"Fuck..."

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

"What the hell were you thinking?!" Inuyasha demanded as he met up with Kagome in Politics; Kouga and Ayame sat at her desk, staring at their friend in confusion. She had a single scratch across her left cheek from one of Kikyo's nails, but otherwise she was untouched, whereas Kikyo...well, she wasn't so pretty anymore.

"I mean, as much as I'm happy that you kicked her ass, but like...come on Kags...this isn't like you," Ayame's eyes softened when Kagome sighed, plopping down in her desk.

"I know but, what was I supposed to do? She suddenly came running at me and attacked. She pulled some of my hair out!" Kagome made it sound like she was genuinely offended by the attack to her hair and Ayame hissed, her face scrunching in sympathy for the lost hairs.

"Kagome, focus! Why did you have to beat her up so bad?" Inuyasha pushed and Kagome stared at him, anger bubbling up at his nosiness and unsupportive role;

"Because I hate her. I'd think you'd understand, considering it was you who gave me the courage to stand up to her after all these years in the first place," she sniffed before turning in her seat, facing forward and successfully ending the conversation.

In Math Sango cheered as soon as Kagome entered the room, and Kagome grinned; she could always count on Sango to react how she wanted. Sango hugged her tight before patting her hard on the back, ignoring Inuyasha as he slinked to the back of the room, eyeing them.

"That was epic," Sango grinned, having already seen the video on YouTube in her previous class; "You were so awesome, I am so proud of you!" Sango couldn't stop from cackling and Kagome laughed, taking her seat.

"Thanks. I'm pretty proud of myself too," and she was; she felt so much better, more satisfied than when it was just the newspaper going around.

After school Inuyasha took her home and followed her up to the door,

"Kagome, tell me what's been going on. You're gone for a week without talking to any of us and you come back acting all strange and skittish. Now you're getting in fights and there's rumours going around that no one but you and Kikyo should've known. Tell me," he looked down at her as she sighed. The front door opened and Noriko stood there, looking down her nose at Inuyasha as she pulled Kagome into her side.

"Kagome, dear, it's all been taken care of. You can tell him if you want," she cooed and Kagome stared up at her in horror;

"What?!" she screamed. "What do you mean it's been taken care of? I asked you not tell anyone, Mama!" Noriko sighed,

"Honey, I couldn't just leave you like that! You can't go on living with a scar that won't heal. He won't bother you again, so you don't have to worry about telling your friends. They need to know," and with that, Noriko disappeared into the house, leaving Kagome to stare sadly at Inuyasha.

"What was that about?" he demanded and Kagome slumped against her doorframe. She really did not want him to know. He wouldn't want her anymore- she was no longer a virgin, she was dirty, filthy and broken beyond repair. He would hate her. "Kagome, spit it out," he was becoming impatient, and Kagome found that she was crying.

"Inuyasha...but you'll hate me," she whimpered and he rolled his eyes,

"Gome, I'll never hate you. Now tell me." Kagome sighed before taking a deep breath,

"It was Naraku. Last week, on the day that I disappeared before lunch. He took me and...he took me to this warehouse somewhere, and he...he r-raped me," she stared at the ground, waiting for him to hit or, or yell, or push, something. When nothing happened she looked up at him through her tears and found him frozen. "Inuyasha...?" He snapped out of his frozen state and looked down at her. Kagome couldn't read the look on his face and she froze when he turned, and stalked back to his car without a word, driving off. Kagome sobbed as she slumped to the ground, covering her face with her hands, her sobs getting louder; he had left her. She knew he would, but it still hurt. It hurt so much, to have him turn his back on her. It was her own fault, for not telling him she was in trouble, for not trying harder to escape from Naraku.

What would she do now? Now that her source of life was gone.


	25. Chapter 25

**Wow, I think that's the most replies I've ever had on one chapter . You guys have made me soooo happy, lol. A lot of you asked if Inuyasha's left her to beat up Naraku, but of course I won't answer that XD And I don't even know if I'll have Naraku ever come back to school. I'm not sure yet. **

**Also, this is obviously coming to end. I predict no more than three more chapters- but of course I could be wrong, lol.**

Kagome woke the next morning groggy and her whole body ached- from what, she didn't know. Maybe her heart was in so much pain that it had to share the pain with the rest of her body. Whatever it was, she didn't appreciate it.

Noriko knocked on her door when she didn't get up after two snooze buttons were hit.

"Kagome, dear? You have to go to school today," she said as she pushed the door open slowly, afraid of what she would find. And she had been right to be afraid. Noriko flinched as she caught sight of her daughter; Kagome was sitting up, her sheets still clinging to her slumped body. Her raven locks were matted and greasy while her eyes were red and puffy- she couldn't possibly go to school like that. "Oh, Kagome," pity washed over her as she went to her daughter's side, hugging her tightly, "Sweetie, get into the bath, I'll wash your hair for you." Noriko hadn't helped Kagome with a bath in at least 10 years, and she wasn't happy to suddenly have to assist her now. Kagome trudged lifelessly to the bathroom while Noriko found a face cloth and ran cold water over it. "Keep this on your eyes while I wash your hair," she sighed,

"Thank you, Mama," Kagome's voice was quiet and rough from all her crying. She lay in the tub and held the cloth over her eyes and sighed in content as she felt her mother's nimble fingers run through her hair and she soon smelt her favourite shampoo- banana.

When she finished with her bath Noriko took Kagome's face cloth from her and ran warm water over it and returned it to Kagome,

"Now this, over your eyes," she gestured and Kagome sighed, once again blocking her eyes with the cloth.

"What time is it Mama?" she asked and Noriko looked to her clock,

"It's 8:26. You'll be late for your first class," she sighed and Kagome shrugged,

"I just won't go. I don't feel like seeing Kikyo."

"And why is that?" Noriko felt her heart tug at the mention of Kikyo- her late husband's daughter. She had never met the girl;

"We fought yesterday, and she's not very happy with me," Kagome grimaced before smirking. "Not that I wouldn't love to see how her face has fared after those punches I gave her," she laughed a short humourless chuckle before peeking at her mom from under her cloth. "What?"

"Why would you fight with your sister?" Noriko didn't like how her daughter was suddenly showing joy in someone else's pain;

"Mama, Kikyo has made my life hell ever since she transferred to my elementary school when we were 11."

"...Oh. Well why didn't you ever tell me?" Noriko went about gathering an outfit for Kagome as she talked,

"Why would I tell my mother that I'm being bullied? No one tattles like that," she groaned as she sat up, pulling the cloth from her eyes; "How is it?" Noriko scrunched her nose as she inspected her daughter's eyes and nodded,

"You're clear," she smiled as she strode to her bedroom door, "I'll make you some breakfast, hurry up," and with that she disappeared to the kitchen. Kagome sighed as she dressed and did her make-up. Obviously Inuyasha was not picking her up today- he would've been here 20 minutes ago. After she ate her toast Kagome waited for her mom to dress and drive her to school; "Oh Kagome," Noriko stopped Kagome when she went to climb out of the car. "I'm having a guest over tonight, so please come home right after school," Kagome rolled her eyes,

"I don't think I'll have a problem in not coming home," she said bitterly and closed the door, trotting to the front doors. She went to the office and got a late slip, but decided against going to the last 20 minutes of Gym. She dropped her bag and coat off at her locker and headed to the cafeteria, seeking coffee; she bought a cup and made it into a triple triple with hazelnut flavour. She sat at her usual table in the mostly empty cafeteria and tried not to think about Inuyasha.

She rested her chin on her hand and stared out the window, watching as the sky darkened with snow clouds. She groaned, dreading the snow. It had already snowed a couple of times in the past few weeks, but it didn't stick to the ground; now with Christmas just around the corner, it was bound to snow some more. Kagome sighed, thinking of Christmas effectively made her think of Inuyasha. Should she still get him a gift? What if his walking away meant he was breaking up with her? What should she do? Confront him? Demand to know his reasoning behind leaving her? Wait, she knew why- she was a filthy piece of trash, right?

No, that wasn't right. Even as far into depression as she was, Kagome knew she wasn't trash. What could she have done? She had been helpless against Naraku- she winced and ended her train of thought.

Just then the bell rang and the cafeteria slowly filled with people- though it wasn't lunch time, people still came for snacks and to chat. She stood with a sigh and left the cafeteria, throwing her empty coffee cup in the garbage on her way out. As she approached her locker she breathed a sigh of relief- and felt her heart pang in agony- when she saw that Inuyasha was not there waiting. Sango and Miroku leaned against her locker and Sango sprang forward as soon as she saw her friend.

"Kagome!" she nearly screamed as she lunged forward, grabbing a hold of her and hugging her tight; Kagome choked, unable to manage asking Sango to release her and allow air flow. "How could you?!" Sango suddenly pulled away, a deathly glare piercing Kagome's soul.

"What...? How could I what?"

"You never told us! You went through so much suffering and pain without telling any of us!" Sango was clearly pissed, and offended, but Kagome couldn't help but bristle- Inuyasha had told them.

"He told you?" she demanded darkly and Sango blinked before returning to her own anger;

"Never mind that, why did you not tell me? I'm your best friend, aren't I?" a hurt look took over the anger and Sango's eyes watered, making Kagome look away- she had done enough crying. "Kagome, you should've told me. Before it even happened, right when Naraku had started harassing you, you should've let us know. We're your friends and we're here to support you," Sango's tears spilled over and she sobbed, clinging to Kagome for dear life.

"S-Sango? Calm down," Kagome begged and Miroku sighed, pulling his girlfriend away from her and wrapping his arm around her shoulders;

"She's right, Kagome. You should've told us," he gave her a dark look before sighing. "Have you any idea what this has done to Inuyasha?" Kagome cringed, her sadness suddenly replaced with bitter anger;

"I have an idea." She turned to her locker and retrieved her books for Japanese,

"Kagome, are you...okay? I guess that's why you were gone that week," Sango had overcome her tears and was now wiping her face messily, standing up straight.

"Yes, that's not my problem now," Kagome replied and they gave her a questioning look, "Well I told Inuyasha last night, and he...didn't say anything," she sighed, her sorrow slowly returning. "He just...left. I guess that means he doesn't love me anymore," Miroku stared open mouthed and Sango spluttered,

"What..? But he just-"

"I don't want to hear it. I know, I saw the look on his face. He doesn't want anything to do with me now that I've been...defiled. I'm disgusting, I know. I'm surprised you guys don't hate me either," Kagome turned away, not wanting to look at their confused faces.

"Kagome, we could never hate you," Sango whispered and Kagome rolled her eyes, knowing they couldn't see anyway;

"That's exactly what he said before I told him. And now look where I am," she growled before storming off to her class. Naraku was not there again and her mood lifted a tiny bit. As she sat down she felt her pocket vibrate and she pulled her cell phone out, glancing at the front screen. It was from Sango; Kagome didn't bother opening it, not wanting to listen to her friend's half-hearted attempts at giving her false hopes about Inuyasha. He hated her, and she knew it. That was the end.

At lunch Kagome found that Inuyasha had gone to sit with his friends; she caught him looking at her but when he realized she'd seen him he'd looked away.

"Kagome, you know he doesn't hate you, right?" Sango tried and Kagome glared,

"And how do you know? Did he tell you?"

"Well, no. But it's just not like Inuyasha to completely change his mind over something like this," Sango immediately bit her tongue, realising what she'd said wrong.

"Over something like _this_? And what is that supposed to mean?" Kagome hissed, stabbing at her chicken Caesar salad; "It almost sounds like you're saying I didn't go through something as terrible as getting _raped_," Kagome wanted to kick herself. She knew that wasn't what Sango had meant, but in her anger and depression she had taken it wrong.

"Kagome, you know I-"

"I know, I know. Sorry. I'm just in a foul mood and taking it out on you," Kagome grimaced and Sango sighed, giving her a sad smile;

"That's alright. I know you're going through a lot," she patted her friend's hand before returning to her lunch. Miroku watched in fascination, wondering how females could change their moods so quickly- didn't it give them whiplash?

"I can't believe Inuyasha's not over here," Miroku groaned and Sango glared at him, kicking him under the table; "What?" he was oblivious. Sango rolled her eyes,

"Obviously Kagome doesn't want to hear about that jerk," she hissed, tossing her lunch and standing, gesturing for Kagome to follow. The three of them headed for their lockers, "Are you sure you want to go to Politics? Doesn't he sit beside you?" Sango sympathized with Kagome, but she shook her head,

"It's fine, I can't avoid him for the rest of my life," she sighed, giving her friends a small smile. "I'll be fine. See you in math," she said before leaving to her Politics class. When Kagome entered the room Kikyo immediately appeared in front of her, her face grim and bruised;

"Higurashi, I'll fucking kill you," she hissed and Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Oh please, Kikyo, I think you've done your worst already," she said before pushing past, greeting Ayame and Kouga happily;

"Don't walk away from me!" Kikyo screamed and gasped, realizing the class was glaring at her. "What? Look at what she did to me!" she grabbed for support and Ayame scoffed;

"Whatever, according to the school paper, you deserved it," she grinned when the rest of the class murmured in agreement. Kikyo screeched before running from the room; she didn't come back.

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

**Inuyasha's POV**

Inuyasha took a deep breath before he stepped into Politics; he knew what look Kagome would have when she saw him. He saw the hurt and pain, clear as day, on her face. He gritted his teeth, his resolve strengthened even more and he took his seat beside her.

"Hey, Kags," he murmured and she stared at him, the pain gone for a moment; what was she so surprised about? Was a man not allowed to say hi to his girlfriend?

"Hi...what do you want?" what was that supposed to mean? Kagome stared at him, her beautiful blue eyes wide with curiosity and...fear. Why was she afraid of him?

"W-what does that mean? Am I not allowed to say hi to you?" he felt a little anger, but he was too confused to act on it. Kagome frowned,

"You've been ignoring me all day- what, was it too hard to completely ignore me when sitting right beside me?" she was angry, and Inuyasha had no idea why.

"What? I wasn't ignoring you, I just didn't want to..." he couldn't say it. He knew his reasons were backwards, but what could he do? He was an idiot. At that moment the teacher called the class to attention and Kagome turned completely away from him- now she was ignoring Inuyasha. He didn't get it. Well alright, maybe he did, but he couldn't bring himself to explain without causing damage to someone or something. He was so angry-beyond pissed, he was livid. And it took everything he had to appear as calm as he did. He hadn't seen Naraku all day, and that was all he wanted- to have his way with Naraku; the way he had his way with- No. He couldn't finish that sentence.

How was she doing it? Kagome seemed completely unfazed by what had happened to her. It was like she was too busy ignoring him. How could she go on so normally? What if...what if she hadn't been a virgin in the first place? And that was why she hadn't told anyone- it was no big deal to her? Inuyasha gritted his teeth and felt his fangs pierce his lip and he tasted blood. A low growl rumbled in his chest and Kagome glanced at him before returning to her notes. It couldn't be; Inuyasha would have to ask her. He couldn't go on with so many misunderstandings in the air.

Politics had been the longest class of the day, Inuyasha was so impatient to talk to Kagome. As soon as the bell rang Kagome was out of her seat and running for the door. Inuyasha hurriedly followed her, catching her arm,

"Hey, wait up will you?" he growled before getting a hold of himself. It wasn't as if she could outrun him anyway. Kagome glared at him, and he was surprised to see tears there in her eyes;

"What do you want?!" she yelled and his ears flattened against his skull. His resolve faltered but he cleared his throat;

"We need to talk," he said and felt his heart wrench as her tears spilled over, down her rosy cheeks. He tugged her along gently until they arrived at an empty court yard.

"What do you want?" she had been repeating herself a lot this last hour. Inuyasha frowned; Kagome looked so guarded and afraid- why was he afraid of him?

"Kagome, why are you being like this? What did I do?" he almost begged and Kagome stared at him,

"What did you DO?!" she started hyperventilating and Inuyasha panicked. "How about you tell me what you did," she seethed. Inuyasha felt his ears droop- why was she so angry with him?

"I...I don't know. I mean, I know I haven't talked to you at all today, but I have a reason."

"How about telling me that reason?"

"I...do I have to?" Kagome glared and he threw his hands up in defence, "Alright, alright."

"Just spit it out."

"I just...I was so angry after yesterday," Kagome winced and Inuyasha was once again confused before continuing. "I mean...Kagome you were _raped_," he could feel his own agony in that one word and he hated himself. He wasn't the one who was raped- Kagome should be feeling like this, not him. "I just...want to find Naraku and kill him," he growled, agony giving way to anger. "And yet he's not here today; I'm getting really impatient and pissed. And I didn't want to show you how angry I was. I mean, I know it wasn't your fault, but...you could at least _pretend_ to be sad about it."

"What?" Kagome was completely confused- what was he trying to say? That he hadn't broken up with her, he was just really pissed? "What do you mean, pretend to be sad about it?" Inuyasha sighed, scratching his head absentmindedly,

"Well, you just don't seem to be shook up at all. You'd think a girl would be freaking out if she had her virginity stolen from her like that. I mean...were you even a virgin?" he almost kicked himself for asking that, but he had t know. It was eating him up inside. Kagome looked appalled, her tears returning before she glared,

"OF COURSE I was a virgin. What the hell is wrong with you? I was gone for a WEEK after it happened! And you think I wasn't shook up? I tried to hide it from you, just for this reason! I KNEW you'd hate me after it happened!" She was almost screaming and she turned to run away but Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her small, shaking form.

"Kagome, I don't understand. Why would I hate you? I _love_ you, so much. I just...I can't stand being so _angry_ without letting it out. I need to find Naraku, or I'm going to kill myself," he was so frustrated and Kagome bit her lip, clenching his sleeve.

"You don't need to find him. He won't be coming to school in a while," she sighed when he stiffened,

"What do you mean?"

"My mom already had him...taken care of," she winced, knowing he would ask what she meant by that.

"What do you mean by that?" Kagome almost laughed before turning to look at him;

My mom's an ex-yakuza. She has some friends, and she had them...take care of Naraku." Inuyasha gawked at her before shaking his head,

"Wait, is he...dead?"

"No, no. Just really beat up. He should be gone for AT LEAST another two weeks," Inuyasha sighed.

"FUCK!" he yelled so suddenly Kagome jumped, inching away from him; "No, sorry Gome. It's just...I really need to hurt him. Myself. Maybe kill him, I don't know. And now you're telling me I have to wait at least two more weeks?" he was heartbroken. It was a strange thing to be so broken up over, but he couldn't think of a way to make her understand. He really needed to do this.

"Inuyasha, what...? You don't need to hurt him, I'm fine now. I've been trying to forget about it, and with you having been ignoring me, it made it kind of easy to do that," she rolled her eyes and Inuyasha flinched. He hated hurting her, and he hadn't realized what she had been feeling since yesterday. Now that he thought about it, he hadn't tried to help her yesterday, he just left. He had been so shocked, and then angry, to even think. He just had to get away from her so that he didn't hurt her.

"Kagome...I'm so sorry," he breathed, hugging her to his chest, breathing in her banana scent, and sighed- how he had missed that. And in just one day, too. "I was being stupid, and selfish. I should have made sure you were okay first, but I was just so _pissed_," he hissed the last word and was completely confused when Kagome laughed. "Kagome, what...?"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I'm just really relieved, you know? I'd been thinking this whole time that you didn't love me anymore, and had broken up with me," she giggled and nuzzled her face in his shirt, breathing in his woodsy smell. Inuyasha sighed, pulling her face up to look at him, he cupped her face with his large hands, smiling down at her,

"I will _always_ love you, Kagome. Never forget that," he whispered before kissing her, gently at first but it was soon a frantic kiss. Kagome pulled at his shirt, her nails digging into her palms as she tried to get him closer; Inuyasha had one hand against the small of her back, pulling her closer, and the other was tangled in her hair. They kissed passionately, but soon had to part for air; Inuyasha brought one hand back to caress her cheek, stroking it with his thumb, "I love you," he smiled and Kagome blushed.

"I love you too. Please, don't ever do that again," she laughed shortly and Inuyasha rolled his eyes before kissing her again;

"We're not going to Math."

**THERE! I hope you're all happy! I best get some reviews for finally doing something in Inuyasha's POV. It wasn't in first person, but still! Please R&R! But before I go, let's take a look at how many people reviewed for the last chapter! :D**

**Gothicfreak90**

**Inupluskaglover**

**Thegypsy**

**Yuti-chan**

**Kaggy-Higgs88**

**MzHelloKitty**

**Kaki112**

**Inukag4eva2282**

**Kittychic0895**

**SilverSpirit 101**

**Prbly1andnvragin**

**Maribby09**

**Diamon369**

**Thank you all SO MUCH! Please honour me with your reviews once again!**

**Alice54**


	26. Chapter 26

**Heyy! Thank you everyone, for your lovely reviews! I wonder if anyone else does what I do: I finished that chapter this morning, and I'm now starting this one the same night. I won't finish it- at least I probably won't. OH! And for inukag4eva2282 – I meant that they were skipping math to make out and be together ^-^ ya? Ok! Here goes for the next chapter!**

After school Kagome had almost forgotten all about her mother's guest, and almost went to Inuyasha's.

"I'm sorry that I can't be with you after all this, but my mom said to come home right away tonight," she sighed before kissing Inuyasha once more; they were standing in front of her front door, and had been for the last ten minutes.

"I don't want to leave yet," Inuyasha whined around her swollen lips; the front door suddenly opened and Noriko stood there, looking a little peeved.

"Kagome, as happy as I am that you've made up with Inuyasha, Hiro's going to be here any minute and I'd rather he didn't arrive to this scene," she grimaced at Inuyasha before sighing. "If you want, you may stay for dinner," she offered and the two teens lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Really, Mama?!" Kagome jumped for joy and pulled Inuyasha through her door, "You've never even been inside before, this is great!" she led him to her room before stopping and turning to call down to her mother. "Don't worry Mama, I'm just showing Inuyasha my room, and we'll come right down when your friend gets here!" and with that she slammed her door.

Inuyasha stared around the room;

"It's so...not girly," he sighed, shaking his head, almost disappointed. Kagome laughed,

"I don't think I was ever the girly type," she said, looking around her baby blue room. Her bed was a tiny twin bed with matching blue sheets, her carpet plain white, a white dresser with a mirror, and her small desk she used for homework. There wasn't much personalization other than the photo stickers on the edge of her mirror of her and Inuyasha, and some teddies lined on her bed.

"So uh...this is your room," Inuyasha scratched his head awkwardly and felt his heart pounding; what was he supposed to do? He was a guy, alone in his girlfriend's room with her. His male instincts urged him to attack her, so he looked away. He turned to her window and fiddled with his thumbs, refusing to look at her; he wanted her so bad. After learning about Naraku, he found he wanted her even more- he wanted to clean her, remove any feeling she still had of his hands on her body. But of course he knew she couldn't let him- she was probably too traumatized to have any kind of intimate actions with him.

"Inuyasha...?" she whispered and he stiffened, his ears swivelled of their own accord atop his head; they turned in her direction, almost as if they yearned for her voice as much as he did.

"What?"

"What are you doing?" he turned to look at her and found her sitting cross legged on her bed, and had removed her sweater, revealing a scanty camisole. Inuyasha coughed and turned back to the window,

"Just looking outside," he replied gruffly and Kagome laughed, bringing his attention back to her; she opened her arms wide and smiled,

"Come here." Inuyasha felt his heart quicken even more, and as much his conscience told him to look back out the window, his feet carried him to her side where she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his face to hers, pecking him on the lips. "You don't need to be afraid," she grinned and Inuyasha coughed a short laugh,

"I thought that that was the guy's line," he rolled his eyes as leaned over her, pushing her down on her back and winced as the bed creaked under his weight.

"Well you seem to be more afraid than I am, and we're not even doing anything," Kagome blushed a deep red when Inuyasha glanced down to her chest; her camisole had folded itself and he could see her pink bra. Inuyasha moved to get off of her but she tightened her hold around his neck, "Please," she whispered and Inuyasha stared at her.

"Kagome, we can't...you know you don't want this right now," he was convincing himself as he was convincing her and she smiled sadly;

"I know, not that. But I need _this_," she breathed, bringing his lips down to her level, and she licked her lips as she pulled away. "I...I need to know that you still...love me that way," she grimaced, hating how pathetic she sounded. Inuyasha sighed and lowered himself above her, holding his weight off of her.

"Kagome, I _told_ you already," he kissed her gently before lifting away, his golden eyes burning, "I will always love you, and always want you," he kissed her again, only not gently this time. Kagome buried her small hands in his silver mane and a low moan escaped her lips and Inuyasha froze.

"No, no! I'm sorry!" she complained when he went to move away and she pulled him back, grabbing his forelocks and kissing him again; Inuyasha groaned as he bent his elbows, still managing to keep the majority of his weight off of her. "Yash...I love...you so much," Kagome panted between kisses and Inuyasha groaned, moving to her neck and placing light kisses under her earlobe before nibbling on it.

"Gome, yer killin' me," he moaned and he felt the strain in his pants, it was almost painful. He moved back up to her lips and muffled the moan that surfaced again, "Shhh," he whispered and she giggled, wrapping her legs around his waist and he groaned as he felt himself poking her thigh.

"Yash, you're so dirty," she laughed before mashing her lips to his, licking his lip and demanding entrance;

"What the fuck? You're the one seducing me!" he replied before taking her tongue into his mouth, sucking it and exploring her mouth. They both jumped as the door bell rang and Kagome groaned, pushing him away from her and sitting up;

"Damn guest. I don't even know who this Hiro is, I've never heard of him before," she stood and smoothed her hair, waiting for Inuyasha to calm down before they descended to the living room. Kagome stared at the man who sat on her couch- though he stood as soon as she entered the room- and inspected him. He was quite handsome, she had to admit, but what was he doing with her mother? Was he the one who avenged her?

"Hello Kagome," he greeted, a huge smile adorning his face.

"Are you the one?" she demanded and he raised a brow.

"Am I what one?"

"Are you the one who...helped me?" she didn't know how to say it and he chuckled, looking at his feet almost as if he was bashful, shy.

"Yeah, that was me," he admitted and Kagome put her hands on her hips.

"What are you doing with my mom?" she questioned and Hiro blushed before shaking his head,

"We're just old friends, catching up," he grinned and Kagome rolled her eyes;

"Whatever, just don't make her cry or I'll kill you, whether you did me that favour or not." And with that she turned on her heel and pulled Inuyasha to the kitchen where her mother was finishing up dinner. "What's for supper, Mama?" she sniffed and felt her mouth water,

"Just pork chops and rice with cream of mushroom soup," she shrugged before turning to look sternly at her daughter. "Now Kagome, I heard how you spoke to Hiro in there, and I'm going to ask that you be polite to him. He's a very good friend of mine-"

"Just a friend? Are you sure?" Kagome grinned when Noriko blushed and turned back to her dinner, "Fine, if you admit that you like him, I'll be nice," she felt evil, but it was for her mother's own sake. Her mother deserved to be happy. Noriko glared at her daughter,

"It's not as simple as that, Kagome! This isn't high school," she sighed, plating the dinner and carrying the plates to the table, "We dated years ago before I met Ichigo, and now it's...just a bit different." Kagome rolled her eyes,

"Come on, Mama! You clearly like him! You've been acting different ever since you went out on that date with him," Noriko quickly shook her head;

"I have not been acting any different, and that wasn't a date. It was a dinner between friends and he had been updating me on your situation," she flinched at the mention of Kagome's 'situation' but Kagome just rolled her eyes again.

"Whatever you say," she shrugged before calling Hiro in for dinner. Souta and Kagome's Grandfather came to the dinner table at the same time, crawling out of whatever hole they lived in every minute of the day. Kagome couldn't remember the last time she had talked to Souta, her own little brother. Though he was at the annoying stage, she didn't usually seek to talk to him anyways.

"This is a lovely dinner, Noriko," Hiro complimented and Kagome made gagging motions while her mother glared at her;

"Thank you Hiro, I'm glad you like it." Kagome eyed her mother before spearing a pork chop and munching from it off the fork; Noriko stared at her, appalled before she shook her head.

"Fine! I admit it, now behave already!" she yelled and Kagome grinned in accomplishment before setting her chop down and picking her knife up.

"Very well," she said and smirked at Inuyasha, who just rolled his eyes. Hiro watched the interaction in curiosity before shrugging, deciding he didn't want to know.

After dinner they all moved to the living room, allowing Souta to pull out DDR and show off; Kagome scoffed before standing,

"I have some bad news for you, Squirt," she grinned. "But I've been practicing," and with that she challenged him, and beat him by two grades.

"What the heck was that?!" Souta screeched, stamping his foot, "How'd you get so good?" he demanded, badly covered awe shining in his eyes. Kagome grinned, her hands on her hips,

"During that week I was off, I got really bored and needed to distract myself," she chuckled and Inuyasha gaped at her; she was looking like she had been unfazed again. Was she already over it? Souta went to sit down and Hiro stood, taking up his mat,

"I'll challenge you, then, Kagome," he smirked and Kagome grinned,

"You're on." They chose a song and both picked standard difficulty before facing off. At the end of the song, Kagome was pissed- he had beaten her. Not by much, but he had beat her either way. "How...? Where do you find the time to play DDR?!" she demanded, knowing very well Yakuza had better things to do other than play video games.

"Hey now! I don't get to go out much, all my lowers take care of stuff while I get to be bored all by myself. Obviously I have to find something to do," he grinned and Kagome smiled,

"I suppose your logic is sound," she said before choosing another song; "Again."

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

Kagome sat in the living room with Inuyasha, Souta and her Grandfather while her mother saw Hiro off for the night. She slowly crept to the corner and peeked on her mother, feeling her heart jump as her mother kissed Hiro goodnight. Noriko closed the door and Kagome scrambled back to her seat, trying to look innocent; Inuyasha wrapped his arm around her shoulders and Noriko rolled her eyes.

"I know you were watching," she glared and Kagome grinned sheepishly;

"So when's he coming over again?" she asked and Noriko sighed.

"We haven't decided. But I think next time I'm going over to his home," she sighed as she flopped down in her chair before eyeing Inuyasha; "Shouldn't you be going soon? Won't your parents be worried?" Kagome glowered at her mother before standing and walking Inuyasha to the door,

"Thank you very much for the dinner, it was nice finally meeting you all," Inuyasha bowed before leaving the room, Kagome tugging at him. She opened the door and followed him out, closing it behind her for a little privacy. She pulled on his hair and kissed him, sighing in defeat when he pushed her away gently; "Let's not get too excited again," he grinned. Kagome smiled before hugging him, nuzzling her face into his chest,

"Yash..."

"What?"

"I wanna go to your place tomorrow. Will your parents be home?" she peered up at him and he swallowed hard;

"N-no, they left on a business trip yesterday," he answered and Kagome smiled, standing on her tip toes to kiss him again.

"Good. You'll pick me up tomorrow morning?" she asked, kissing his cheek and down to his neck; Inuyasha moaned as he answered,

"Of course. Now cut it out, we're in plain sight. I'll see you tomorrow," he kissed her forehead before trotting out to his car and driving off.

**There, that was pretty short, but oh well. I hope you all liked it. There was some fluff in there, and I hope it wasn't too much for you all. I know one of my readers, inupluskaglover is a youngun, so I hope it wasn't too much for her lol. R&R please!**

**Alice54**


	27. Chapter 27

**Ok, so I've realized that I screwed up on the last chapter. In the last chapter it was already Friday, and I said that Inuyasha was going to pick Kagome up for school. So because I did that and it was the last week of school before Christmas, I'm making it so that they had to go to school on Saturday to get their class schedules for the next semester. Okie?**

**WARNING! There is a bit of a lemon in here, and I hate that doing this gives things away, but I don't want anyone to have to read something they don't want to, so I'll mark where the lemon starts so that you can skip it if you want.**

The next morning Inuyasha indeed picked Kagome up and they rode to school together. They were only going to be there for about half an hour, so they hadn't bothered to bring their bags or anything. They entered the school and went right to the cafeteria, where there was a line up for schedules.

"Kagome! Inuyasha, up here!" Sango waved to them from near the front and the two ran up to butt in line behind Sango and Miroku. Sango grinned at her two friends, obviously noticing how close they were sticking together and their entwined hands; "So, how was Math yesterday?" Sango wagged her brows and Kagome blushed while Inuyasha scoffed.

"It was the last class, why would we bother going? I don't even know why I came yesterday at all- all the classes were just little parties for saying goodbye," his ear twitched and Kagome giggled, squeezing his hand.

"Whatever you say," Miroku said and they turned to the front of the line, their turn coming up soon.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

After they got their schedules, Kagome and Sango found that they had three classes together- English, Writer's Craft and Art. Kagome and Inuyasha were only in two of the same classes- Art and Biology. Miroku was in two of Inuyasha's classes, and in their Art class, and had one class alone with Sango; obviously he was happy about this.

"So what are you guys doing tonight? Wanna go see a movie or something?" Sango asked and Miroku nodded,

"We haven't all hung out together in a while," he frowned and Kagome looked at her feet, a blush dusting across her cheeks.

"Actually, we're just going to stay at my house tonight. Just the two of us," Inuyasha glared at Miroku, silently telling him to stay away, or else. Miroku smirked and Sango nudged Kagome,

"Hey, hey Kags! All alone after having such a big fight, that should be good for the two of you," she whispered and Kagome pushed her playfully;

"Shut up, Sango!" After that Kagome and Inuyasha left Miroku and Sango to see a movie with just the two of them, and they headed over to Inuyasha's.

At Inuyasha's they went straight to their usual room and Kagome flopped down on the couch, Inuyasha sitting next to her.

"So what do you want to do?" Inuyasha asked and Kagome shrugged,

"Dunno. It's not like we can go swimming, its way too cold," she sighed and kicked her feet absentmindedly; "I've never seen your room." She blushed crimson and didn't look at him, but she felt him stiffen,

"Um, you s-sure you wanna see it?" he stuttered and Kagome nodded. Inuyasha stood and pulled her up with him, taking her hand and leading her up the stairs. Kagome had never been past the bathroom upstairs, so it was different for her. When they entered Inuyasha's room she immediately felt at ease; it smelled just like him, like a forest. The walls were a dark red, making the room dark and the bed was a king size with gold blankets; he had a large walk-in closet, a dresser and a large stereo mounted on the wall. The bed took up most the room, but it was still a large room.

"Wow...it's so you," Kagome giggled as she approached the bed, running her fingers across the sheets; Inuyasha blushed, feeling his heart almost jumping from his chest. It was a repeat of yesterday, only there was no one here to stop him from taking advantage of her.

"Gome, maybe we should go watch a movie or something," he suggested and Kagome shook her head, smirking at him,

"No way, we always do that," she chuckled when he swallowed and he closed the distance between them.

"Why do you insist on torturing me?" he whispered, wrapping his arms around her small waist and pressing his lips to her collarbone; he slowly bent her back, and she was soon leaning in an unnatural position.

"I-Inuyasha," Kagome gasped and Inuyasha moved from her neck to her lips, cutting off her complaint; he pushed his tongue between her lips and searched for her tongue, clashing them together. Kagome moaned as she entangled her fingers in his hair before moving one up to his ear, rubbing it sensually; Inuyasha groaned as he pulled her up to a straight position and pushed her onto the bed.

"Kagome...I love you," he breathed as he crawled over top of her, making it impossible for her to escape; Kagome blushed and brought her other hand up to his other ear and pulled on them gently, bringing him back down to her. She nibbled his bottom lip, pulling it into her mouth and suckling, raising a moan from Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha..." she whispered and he opened his eyes, a voice in the back of his head urged her to shut up but he questioned her,

"What?"

"I love you, so much," she blushed and she bit her lip, and Inuyasha was confused to see her eyes filling with tears; "I-I...I want t-to..." she couldn't finish her sentence, but Inuyasha understood. He stared at her, his heart pounding painfully,

**Here it comes! Skip to the next x line if you don't want to read!**

"Are you sure?" he asked and she nodded, a small smile appearing before he covered her lips with his, a groan erupting from his chest and he reached for her shirt. He gripped the bottom and tugged up, and Kagome lifted her arms obediently, and Inuyasha pulled the shirt over her head. He eyed her black lacy bra and cupped her left breast in his large hand,

"Inuyasha..." Kagome moaned and Inuyasha growled, feeling the bulge in his pants become too painful to bear. He stood from the bed and unbuckled his belt, dropping his pants to the floor and Kagome blushed, covering her face with her hands as she crawled to bury her face in his pillows. Inuyasha finished undressing and slid under the covers so she didn't have to see all of him at once, and Kagome allowed him to unhook her bra, then tossed it to the floor and followed him under the covers.

Kagome hooked her thumbs under her jeans waist and pushed her pants and underwear down her legs, kicking them off. Inuyasha pushed her onto her back, moving to straddle her waist and Kagome 'eep'ed when she felt him against her thigh;

"Kagome, I don't...I don't want to force you to do this," Inuyasha asked once more, making sure she hadn't changed her mind. Kagome shook her head and smiled at him,

"I want this," she replied and he nodded before kissing her and positioned himself correctly.

"Are you ready?" he asked and Kagome swallowed nervously, but nodded, her body tensing; Inuyasha found himself a little angry that he didn't have to worry as much about hurting her. He pushed his anger aside and slowly entered her, a low groan escaping his lips when he was in fully and Kagome gasped, her eyes widening and Inuyasha stopped. "What? D-did I hurt you?" he breathed and Kagome quickly shook her head, hoping he wouldn't see through her,

"You're just...b-bigger than..." she didn't finish, feeling her face heat up and Inuyasha smirked, ignoring the small voice nagging him about his anger.

"I'll go slowly," he assured her and she nodded, smiling before lifting her head to kiss him.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Kagome lay encircled in Inuyasha's arms, breathing softly and completely blissed out.

"Do you want to get something to eat?" Inuyasha asked and she nodded, sitting up; she let Inuyasha dress first and made him leave the room so she could dress and followed him downstairs.

"What should we have?" she searched his cupboards as he sat at the table, watching her closely and looking for any signs of regret. Of course he couldn't find any, only complete joy.

"I don't know, just some sandwiches would be fine for me," he shrugged and Kagome nodded, pulling out bread and cold cuts.

After they ate Inuyasha drove Kagome home, walking her to the door;

"I'll call you tomorrow, okay?" he said, kissing her cheek and she nodded, but suddenly remembered,

"Oh, I'm going shopping with Sango tomorrow! So I won't be able to see you," she sounded sad and Inuyasha chuckled.

"That's fine, just call me at night then," he kissed her lips before turning and leaving.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Kagome and Sango roamed the mall and Sango squealed when Kagome told her about the night before,

"Really?! Oh my GOD Kags!" she hugged her friend tightly before Kagome made choking noises and she apologised. "But wow...and you both were okay after...you know," she frowned, not really wanting to bring up Naraku but Kagome nodded.

"Yeah, I was completely fine! I had been worried that I wouldn't want him touching me after that, but it was great, I worried for nothing," she sighed blissfully and Sango laughed, feeling bubbly.

"Ok, so what are you getting him for Christmas?" she asked and Kagome groaned,

"I really don't know, so I guess I'll get him that wallet," they laughed as they headed over to Bentley. Kagome picked out a wallet and they proceeded to look for a gift for Miroku.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Christmas came and went swiftly, and Kagome spent the morning with her family before going out with Inuyasha. They went to a cafe and exchanged gifts; Inuyasha had enjoyed his expected gift, but he hadn't thought that Kagome would get him such a nice model.

"Thanks, it's great," he said, kissing her forehead before handing her a small box; he motioned for her to open it and Kagome's heart jumped to her throat in her excitement. She removed the wrapping and saw the label for Swarovski; she pulled the lid off the box and gasped. There sat a silver chained necklace, with a silver dangle adorned with baby blue jewels. Kagome felt hot tears fill her eyes and she smiled at Inuyasha,

"Oh, thank you Yash!" she exclaimed, glomping him in her joy. Inuyasha grinned before lifting the necklace from the box and motioning for Kagome to turn around; she did so and lifted her hair, allowing him to clasp the necklace around her neck. Kagome turned back around and hugged Inuyasha again, kissing him from ear to his lips, overwhelmed.

After having dinner at a beautiful restaurant they had headed back to Inuyasha's house, seeking a night alone. Kagome had told her mom she would be staying at Sango's, and they hid away in Inuyasha's room. Kagome had finally met his parents, though briefly, and Izayoi had taken a quick liking to her. She had grasped Kagome's hands in her own and kissed her forehead,

"Thank you for taking him off my hands," she had said, winking before Inuyasha dragged Kagome away. In Inuyasha's room they had shared another intimate night, Inuyasha once again being careful not to hurt her. In the morning he dropped her off at Sango's, putting up the front for Kagome's mom, making sure she believed that Kagome had been at Sango's.

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

A week after Christmas school started up again and they began their usual routine; Inuyasha picked Kagome up in the mornings, and then continued to drive her home afterwards, when they didn't go out with Sango and Miroku, or if they hung out just the two of them.

By the end of the first week, Kagome caught the flu. She woke up on Friday around 5 am and had been sick throughout the morning. She was banned from seeing Inuyasha or any of her friends, Noriko not wanting her to spread her flu. Kagome stayed sick through the weekend and into the next week, and she was close to killing herself.

"Mama!" she screamed, tripping out of the bathroom after flushing her bile down, "I want to go to school! Hurry up and figure out what's wrong with me!" she cried, clinging to her mother. Noriko frowned down at her daughter,

"What? Kagome, stop being so selfish! You can deal with a few days away from Inuyasha," she pushed Kagome off of her and she fell to the floor, losing the will to stand.

"But Mama~" Kagome whined before clamping her hand over her mouth and running for the bathroom. Noriko sighed before grabbing her purse and coat,

"I'm going to the store, dear. I'll be back in a bit," she said before leaving the house to Kagome. Kagome groaned, deciding to set up camp in the bathroom. She brought her pillow and blanket into the tub and curled up, having a nap while waiting for her mother to bring her medicine home.

When Noriko arrived back home, her heart was pounding and she was wringing her hands together. She was so afraid and nervous for her daughter. Kagome had been sick for two weeks, but at times she had seemed fine, with no fever or anything other than her throwing up. She entered the bathroom and shook Kagome awake.

"Mama...? You're home. Did you get my medicine?" she asked, sitting up and rubbing her eyes groggily; Noriko nodded and handed a long rectangular box to Kagome. Kagome stared at it, "Mama...?" she questioned and Noriko stood,

"Hurry up."

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

The next week Inuyasha came to Kagome's house, finding he would die if he couldn't see her soon. He knocked on the door and Noriko answered; she looked haggard but smiled when she saw him,

"Hello, Inuyasha. Please come in," she moved aside and allowed him to enter her home. Inuyasha looked around the room and found Kagome curled up on the couch and he walked over to her, kneeling in front of the couch.

"Kagome? How're you feeling?" he asked and Kagome groaned, pushing herself up and looking at him intensely,

"Yash? Why are you here?" she asked and Inuyasha frowned,

"You're my girlfriend, and I was worried. You look really sick," he sighed and Kagome shook her head.

"Inuyasha..."

"What?"

"I'm pregnant. And I don't know if it's yours, or Naraku's."


	28. Chapter 28

**EEEEEEE! Thank you guys SO MUCH for your reviews, there so many! I was sitting here squeeing and all excited from your reviews! Though I guess some would say 6 isn't that many, but they all made me soo happy! You guys are all awesome, and I hope I can continue to live up to your expectations .**

Inuyasha sat motionless on Kagome's couch; Noriko had brought him a cup of tea but he hadn't touched it.

"Inuyasha...?" Kagome squeaked and his ears perked, swivelling in her direction and his eyes followed suit. He slowly snapped out of his shock and Kagome smiled sadly when she saw he was seeing again, "Are you okay?" Inuyasha slowly cleared his throat,

"Y-yeah, I think so. What about you? How long have you known?" he took her hands in his and searched her eyes;

"Since last week, so not very long," she sighed and leaned forward, yearning for him to hold her. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled into her hair, thinking hard; how long ago had it been since their first time?

"It's been about a month," he whispered and Kagome looked up at him,

"What?"

"O-our first time was the last day of school, then there were two weeks of vacation, and you've been off school for two more weeks. It could still be mine, maybe," he grabbed at any flicker of hope and Kagome shook her head sadly.

"I'm not so sure, Yash. I've _been_ sick for the last two weeks, which would mean I started having morning sickness two weeks early. I-I don't know what to do," she sobbed and Inuyasha put his hand on the back of head, cradling it against his chest.

"What should we do then? Do you want...an abortion? What have you been thinking since you found out?" Inuyasha asked; he was hoping against hope that it was his. What would he do if a spawn of that bastard was inside of her? Kill himself, probably.

"I don't want an abortion. But I don't want any ultrasounds either."

"Kagome, dear you have to have ultrasounds for a successful and healthy baby," Noriko butt in; she was sitting across the room, poised perfectly and trying not to show how worried she was. Kagome groaned,

"Fine, but I don't want to know anything about the baby! Nothing at all until it's born," she decided and Inuyasha nodded,

"Whatever you want, baby," he cooed, petting her hair and smoothing it down. She had been a wreck since he got there, and most likely ever since she found out; "What about school?" he asked. Kagome shrugged,

"We only have 6 more months left. I won't be too noticeable until around the end of the sixth month, maybe the fifth. Otherwise I can pass it off as getting fat," she groaned, sitting back against the couch and curling her knees up to her stomach.

"Alright, well how much longer does the morning sickness last?"

"About 12 weeks," Noriko answered and Inuyasha rubbed his temples.

"How do you plan on doing this, Kagome? People will notice all the time you're taking off and then getting fat all of a sudden," Inuyasha groaned and Kagome sighed, walking over to her fridge and pulling an application down;

"I've already applied for correspondence for my morning classes- English and Biology. I'm telling you, I'll be fine!" she insisted and Inuyasha nodded, throwing his hands up in defence.

"Alright, alright. So you want me to pick you up at lunch times then?" he asked, trying to calm himself down; there was no use panicking over the father until it was born. There was no way to know whose it was until then.

"Nonsense, I'll drive Kagome to school after she has lunch and you can drive her home," Noriko said and they both nodded;

"Well, um...I should probably get going," Inuyasha stood awkwardly. Noriko must've been completely pissed, and had refrained from beating the shit out of him only because they weren't sure it was his or not. Kagome nodded sadly and walked him to the door,

"I can start classes on Wednesday, so I'll see you then, okay?" she murmured and Inuyasha nodded, kissed her forehead and left.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

When Wednesday came around Kagome arrived at school and was greeted happily by Sango and Miroku, the two of them congratulating her on her recovery. Kagome was glad Inuyasha hadn't told them, but she had to tell them this time. She didn't want another break down from Sango because she hadn't confided in her best friend.

"Sango, wanna go to the bathroom?" Kagome asked and Sango raised a brow but nodded, following Kagome to the girl's room. When they entered, Kagome listened for any sounds, hoping no one was in there; she was in luck. She turned to Sango and clenched her hands together in front of her stomach,

"Aren't you going to the bathroom?" Sango questioned and Kagome took a deep breath;

"I'm pregnant."

...

......

"Say what?" Sango stared blankly at her and Kagome rolled her eyes, grabbing Sango by the shoulders and peered at her,

"Sango, I am PREGNANT," she said and Sango gasped.

"OH MY GOD!!" she screamed and Kagome clapped her hand over her friend's mouth and Sango quickly quieted down, looking around the deserted bathroom. "No?! No, you've got to be kidding me!"

"I'm not, why do you think I've been away sick for so long?"

"I thought you were sick!"

"I was, only it was morning sickness."

"Well...do you know...if it's Inuyasha's?" Sango's eyes were watering, knowing the answer before she had even asked the question; Kagome shook her head.

"It could be either one, but the time period points more to Naraku," she sighed, turning to the mirror to fiddle with her hair. Sango was speechless before she broke down crying, and Kagome rolled her eyes and hugged her friend, "Come on San-chan, I'm the one who's pregnant, not you."

"But I might as well be!" Sango sobbed, clinging to Kagome before calming down; "Kagome, how are you not devastated? What does Inuyasha think?"

"I was completely devastated when I found out. Now I'm just trying to stay calm, and you freaking out isn't really helping," Kagome sighed and Sango chuckled humourlessly, an apology shining in her hazel eyes; "And Inuyasha...kind of turned to stone for a bit when I told him."

"Well look at how I reacted- I thought I'd heard you wrong."

"I know. But I'm trying not to worry over whose it is before I have it, and I won't look at an ultrasound or even ask for details on the sex or anything," Kagome declared and Sango nodded in understanding,

"Yeah, you shouldn't stress yourself out with a baby in your stomach," and then Sango was beaming. "Oh, I can't wait!" she squealed and Kagome stared at her, completely confused; "I mean, if it's Inuyasha's, it'll be perfect! You'll have a beautiful baby between the two of you!" her excitement slowly caught up with Kagome and she was soon grinning, picturing a perfect little boy in her arms, with Inuyasha standing beside her in all his glory.

The girls left the bathroom and Miroku and Inuyasha stood waiting for them; they were officially late for Art. One look at Miroku's face and Kagome knew Inuyasha had told him;

"I don't know whether to say congratulations or not," he sighed before scooping Kagome into his arms, hugging her tightly. Kagome smiled as she felt tears prick painfully behind her eyes; Miroku would always be a good shoulder to cry on, she was sure of it.

"Thank you Miroku. It doesn't matter whether you do or not, your sentiments are clear," she kissed his cheek and they headed to Art, where they all were given an extra assignment for being 20 minutes late.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

The rest of the week was quiet, and Kagome was glad to find that Kikyo wasn't in any of her classes, so she only had to deal with glimpses of her at lunch and in the hallways. Her weekend was spent with all her friends, at her house for once; Noriko had Hiro over on the Friday night and it had turned into a big party. Sango got along great with Souta and Noriko, while Miroku hit it off perfectly with Hiro- they were both perverts, only Hiro had learned to hide his dirty hobby.

"Kagome, hurry up! It's starting!" Sango called from the living room and Kagome trotted downstairs, having changed into her comfy pjs. There was a couch seat saved for her- there always was now that she was carrying another life- and Inuyasha sat on the floor between her knees. They had a movie going, one Hiro had brought over; it was Inglorious Bastards and Hiro had assured them it was a great comedy that everyone could go for at the moment.

The night was spent perfectly and Noriko had cleaned up the basement so that it was habitable, giving the four friends somewhere to sleep for future sleepovers. They rolled out sleeping bags on the carpet and settled in for the night; Inuyasha had moved closer to Kagome and held her hand outside of the blankets,

"I love you," he whispered just before she fell into a dreamless slumber.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

After the perfect weekend Kagome soon fell into her routine of sleeping in and managing to do a few pages in her correspondence books before eating lunch and going to school. On Tuesday though, something horrible happened.

Kagome ran down the hallway, her breath coming in short pants when she finally reached the main office; Inuyasha sat in the waiting room, a bruise slowly forming on his left cheek and he looked beyond pissed.

"Inuyasha...? What did you do?" she asked, rushing to his side and gingerly touching his swelling cheek;

"That bastard is in my Biology class," he hissed and Kagome froze, her hand shaking. Inuyasha reached up and grasped her small fingers, bringing them to his lips and placed a gentle kiss there before cuddling her to his side.

"Naraku...?"

"Yeah. He showed up today and I couldn't stop myself. I saw him, and my blood started boiling, I just couldn't wait to slam my fist in his face," Inuyasha growled and Kagome kissed his cheek, trying to calm him down. The office door suddenly opened and Naraku walked out, looking very disgruntled with a swelling eye and he was holding his side gingerly. Before anyone could say anything Inuyasha was across the room, and they were sprawled on the ground.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed, standing in horror as the two men wrestled on the ground. The Principle was yelling for more teachers, but was unable to stop the fight in time. Inuyasha had pinned Naraku to the ground, he sat on his stomach and held his arms down with his legs, and proceeded to pound his fist repeatedly into Naraku's blood covered face. Muffled screams rang throughout the room and it took Kagome a second to realize it was Naraku. Two teachers appeared in the office and they pulled at Inuyasha, attempting to separate them; but Inuyasha was half demon, and too strong for them. He shoved them off, and Naraku had managed to crawl a few feet away, trying to escape and Inuyasha howled in rage before tackling him again. He stood and his leg swung back in a wide arch before coming back and connecting with Naraku's side, and a sickening crack sounded. Kagome screamed and covered her eyes, unable to stand all the blood.

"Taisho, stop!" the Principle yelled, pulling on Inuyasha's arm in a sad attempt to make him stop; "You're gonna kill him!"

"That's the point!" Inuyasha roared and kicked again, making another crack, only it came from Naraku's jaw.

"Inuyasha, stop!" Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs and Inuyasha froze, slowly turning to stare at his girlfriend, who stood there in tears;

"Kagome...?"

"Stop it, please! He's already paid for it!" she ran into Inuyasha's arms, sobbing and pounding her small, feeble fists into his chest, but he didn't feel it.

"You...are satisfied with this?" he questioned and Kagome nodded, not even stopping to think why he would ask such a question; Inuyasha wrapped his arm around her shoulder and stepped back, allowing the teachers to grab hold of him. The others quickly inspected Naraku, calling 911.

"What the hell were thinking, Taisho?" the Principle demanded, and Inuyasha shrugged,

"He needed to pay."

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Inuyasha had been suspended for two weeks after that, and he had been lucky. Kagome had been willing to explain to the board what had happened between her and Naraku, and they let Inuyasha off with a warning and a mark against his name on his personal record. He had been labelled dangerous, while Naraku was sentenced to jail for 3-4 years.

**I had no idea how else to end this chapter, considering all I've got for after this is what happens with the pregnancy. So there! Inuyasha had his revenge, are we happy? I'm sorry if it was too much, or too little, but that's what I wrote, and that's all you get! Bwahahaha! Also, I know the math for the pregnancy is probably getting on everyone's nerves, but I'll probably reveal it all in the next chapter- which will most likely be the last. Sorry! And for the part about not being too noticeable until around 6 months, my sister-in-law had her baby 6 months ago, and she wasn't too round until around the, so there! Please R&R!**

**Alice54**


	29. Chapter 29

**AHHHHH! Last chapter! I don't know if I'll make an epilogue or anything, so...I don't know~ But yeah, I've been planning on going through all my stories and finishing them before I start anything else, and then last night I get an idea for a new story! It's ridiculous! I've got stories coming out of my ass, and I don't know what to do with them . **

**But the idea I had was like, the title would be something like The Ramen Shop, and have it take place in the states, or just where I live, dunno, just not in Japan. And Kagome doesn't know anything about her own culture but she's always been interested in it. And she starts going to this ramen shop and befriends the cook there, and he teaches her some stuff, and eventually introduces her to his son, Inuyasha. And the rest is history~ What do you think? Please comment on it, lol. I don't know if I should start it now, or after I finish my other stories- which I hope everyone here will check them out!**

After his two weeks of suspension, in which it wasn't too bad because Kagome came over every day, Inuyasha started back at school, unexcited. Although Naraku was gone and he didn't have to worry about seeing him for the next 3-4 years, Inuyasha still felt a little edgy. He found that it was probably about the baby growing inside of Kagome. Her morning sickness was getting a little better, but she was starting to crave strange foods- stuff she had never even liked before.

Throughout the next few months, she got better and better- and bigger, bit by bit. She tended to wear bigger shirts, like her old granny sweaters, until Noriko took her shopping to a maternity store in the mall.

"Kagome, honestly, you don't look fat," Sango sighed, exasperated; Kagome sat at the lunch table in tears, and it was driving everyone crazy.

"Y-yes I do!" she bawled and Sango groaned, though it went unheard over Kagome's crying; Inuyasha sighed and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Gome, you don't! And even if you were getting bigger, it wouldn't be considered fat- you have a life growing inside of you. Think of it as a miracle of life," he explained and Kagome sniffled, peering up at him through her tears.

"That's a good way to look at it, I guess," she sighed, wiping her tears away as the warning bell rang; "Time for Art!" she was suddenly happy and excited and her three friends sighed in exasperation. They followed Kagome to art, since all four of them were in that class; they sat in the back near the window, and their easels were already set up for them.

"I wonder what we're painting today," Miroku said as they took their seats in front of their blank canvases; when the rest of the class was there the teacher cleared his throat and began.

"Today you will be starting your culminating activity. You will have a month to finish it, up until the week before graduation. You will be doing a painting of what you expect either your near or far future will consist of. Got it?" the class murmured their understanding and the teacher sat down, letting the class get to it. Kagome groaned and looked to Inuyasha,

"What should I do?" she whispered and Inuyasha shrugged,

"Whatever you feel comfortable doing. You could make something up and paint yourself going to college or something. Or you could let the teacher know our real future," he sighed and looked to his own canvas. "I for one, am painting the scene we'll be having in the next 3 or 4 months," he smiled and took out his pencil, starting to pencil his drawing in. "But I won't show your face, if you want. I'll strategically have your face out of the picture," he sighed, not really happy about it but Kagome shook her head;

"No, put me in it. I'll do the same thing," she took a deep breath and began penciling her own drawing. She decided to do a couple years into the future, and drew her and Inuyasha in front of a small, perfect home, and a small toddler standing between them, holding each of their hands. Sango peeked around her canvas and sighed in content,

"It's beautiful, Kags. I'm positive it'll be like this for real," she smiled before returning to her own drawing, which was her graduating from University- she wanted to be a dentist- why, no one knew. But Kagome had promised she'd sign up as her first client. Miroku on the other hand, drew himself with Sango- of which she tried to ignore, but couldn't help blushing when she caught glimpses of it.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

After Art they went to the lockers to get their books for their last classes, and on Kagome's way to her class, with Inuyasha walking beside her, she ran into Kikyo. Kikyo smirked, setting her hand on her hip and blocked Kagome's way,

"So Higurashi, what's with the sudden change in wardrobe?" she eyed Kagome's maternity top and smirked, "What are you hiding under there?" she made a point to speak loudly, and a few students stopped to look at Kagome. Inuyasha made to push Kikyo out of the way, but Kagome stopped him, stepping forward with a kind smile on her face; she stood as close to Kikyo as she could and whispered,

"Something you'll never have." And with that she pushed past, Inuyasha following her and left Kikyo there the glare at her back.

That night at her house, Kagome was screaming and wanting to pull her hair out;

"Kagome, calm down!" Noriko tried but Kagome shook her head,

"No, Mama! She noticed, that bitch Kikyo noticed!" she flopped onto the couch and Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her,

"Kagome, it's not so bad. There's only a month of school left."

"Yeah, and how much bigger am I going to get in that month?!" she demanded and Inuyasha sighed, bowing his head and leaning it against her shoulder;

"Kagome, stop. You're supposed to be happy about having a child," he groaned when Kagome froze.

"How am I supposed to be happy, when practically the whole school is going to know by tomorrow, and I don't even know if he's _yours_!" she seethed and stood abruptly; "I'm going to work on my booklets. I'll see you tomorrow," and with that she disappeared upstairs.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Throughout the next week, Kagome was asked by many girls to see her stomach; surprisingly, they were not ridiculing her, only congratulating her. Obviously she didn't tell them about how it could be Naraku's, and as many people as Kikyo told about it, they didn't believe her; thanks to the paper last semester, no one trusted her anymore.

A week before graduation, Kagome and her Art class all handed in their paintings; the next day the teacher pulled Kagome and Inuyasha aside, questioning them about their paintings.

"These are supposed to be family paintings? Of you two?" he pointed to the paintings and the two teens nodded; Kagome's heart was racing while Inuyasha felt nothing but defiance. "You realize these paintings will be on display at graduation, right?" he continued and Kagome swallowed hard,

"Do you have to put ours on display?" she asked and the teacher sighed.

"The Principle made a rule that all graduating students have their ambitions on display. And your parents would probably be angry if I don't. I'm sorry, but I'll have to put them up with all the others," he looked sorry, and Inuyasha shook his head, draping his arm across Kagome's shoulders.

"That's fine, just if you can, put them up at the last minute, you know?" he asked and the teacher nodded,

"I'll try. And good luck, you two," he gave a short smile before walking off; Kagome groaned and buried her face in Inuyasha's shirt.

"I'm going to die!"

"Not really, everyone already knows anyway."

"Shut up! And the parents don't! And they're always the ones who gossip the most," she sighed as they made their way to their classes.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

When graduation came at the end of June, Kagome looked to be in her eighth month rather than her sixth, and Noriko was worried. She didn't voice her worries in front of Kagome, because she was already freaking out at how fat she had to be at her graduation.

"She shouldn't be this big!" she said to Hiro as they watched Kagome cross the stage and receive her diploma; Hiro patted her hand comfortingly.

"Don't worry, it could be twins, for all we know," he said and Noriko shook her head,

"No, the doctor said it was only one. I wanted to know the details, and we kept them from Kagome," she sighed and Hiro shrugged.

"Maybe he's just fat then," he tried and Noriko slapped him playfully,

"Just shut up and let me cry over my baby's graduation," she said as her tears finally spilled down her cheeks; she blew her nose loudly, but wasn't alone- all the other mothers were doing the same.

After the ceremony Kagome and Inuyasha went with the rest of the class to the restaurant the school had rented for their dinner; Ayame walked up to the two parents-to-be and handed them a large envelope.

"What's this?" Kagome asked, eyeing the large, slightly heavy package and Ayame grinned, along with the rest of the graduating class around them.

"We put together a small gift for you guys," she said and Kagome sighed, feeling tears pool at the corners of her eyes;

"You didn't have to," she searched the smiling faces around her and slid her finger under the glued flap. She pulled a large card out and opened it, finding many signatures with good luck wishes; her tears streamed thickly and she sobbed as she pulled out a wad of cash from the envelope. Inuyasha gasped as she handed him the money, and he quickly counted $300,

"Guys, this is too much, and you know we won't need it," he looked around the room and some glared at him for ruining the moment.

"We all know you're filthy rich, but it's not like we'll all be around to give baby gifts when the baby's born. So this is our gift to the _baby_, not you," Ayame pointed at Inuyasha, flicking his chest before turning and walking back to her seat beside Kouga. Kagome stood with some difficulty, her stomach being quite large now,

"Thank you all very much. This means so much to me-us, all three of us," she smiled through her tears and the class erupted in cheers and clapping just as the food arrived and they all calmed down to eat.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

July came around and Kagome was overwhelmed by her discomfort. In the middle of the month she found herself doubled over in pain, and warm liquid seeped down her legs while she and her mother were out grocery shopping. She slipped her hand between her legs and brought a shaky, wet hand up,

"M-Mama?" she gasped and Noriko almost fainted before getting a hold of herself. She rushed Kagome as quickly as she could out of the store and into her car, heading to the nearest hospital. "Mama, what's going on?" Noriko tried not to panic,

"I don't know, honey! It's too early!" she was close to screaming and she quickly dialled Inuyasha's number, knowing she could get in trouble for using a cell and driving. "Inuyasha! Get your ass to the hospital, Kagome's in labour!...Yes I know it's too early!" she screeched, and she blinked through her tears, trying to see the road. "Just get there! You have to be there for the birth of your child...Shut up! You don't know that yet, now hurry up!" Noriko slammed her phone closed and tossed it in the back seat.

When they arrived at the hospital Noriko helped Kagome hobble in and up to the information desk,

"Hello, my daughter's in labour. But she's only 7 months!" she slapped her hand on the desk, becoming a nervous wreck and the woman behind the desk looked to Kagome, noting all the signs that pointed to labour before she rushed them to a birthing room.

"Miss, have you thought on how you want to give birth?" the doctor was right behind them walking into the room and the nurses all helped Kagome onto the bed and Kagome nodded,

"Y-yes, I want an epidural, please," she gasped and the doctor nodded, quickly motioning for the nurses to get the needle ready. He came and sat beside Kagome and timed her contractions;

"Contractions are 2 minutes apart," he stated and moved down to check her dilation, "about 9 centimetres dilated, we should get the epidural in now," he urged the nurses and they sat Kagome up. They rubbed the brown/yellow gel onto her back and quickly inserted the long needle just as Inuyasha ran into the room,

"Kagome?!" he yelled, running to her side and Noriko made room for him. "What's going on? This is too early, it's going too fast!" he searched the doctor's face but he didn't look at him, he was too busy with the needle.

"I know. My births, I was in here for at least a couple of hours before I was fully dilated. This is strange," Noriko was wringing her hands in her nerves and Kagome was screaming, her contractions getting more and more painful and Noriko was shaken out of her panic. "Ok honey, breathe! Remember, I taught you! Keep breathing, deep breaths," Noriko breathed with Kagome, and Inuyasha went to the other side of the bed and held Kagome's other hand.

"It's crowning," the doctor announced and Noriko stared in horror as he reached for the forceps and Kagome sobbed, demanding her mother's help again, but Noriko was in too much shock and Inuyasha urged for Kagome to look at him.

"Kags, look at me! You can do this, just breathe, you know how," he tried breathing the way Noriko had been doing and he rubbed Kagome's temple, trying to calm her down. A few seconds later Kagome's eyes drooped and Inuyasha panicked, "What?! Kagome, what's wrong?" he yelled and she looked at him, a small smile spreading across her face,

"The epid-dural, it's kicking in," she stuttered and Inuyasha sighed in relief.

"Don't scare me like that," he laughed and kissed her cheek, and continued to help her with her breathing.

When the baby was out, Kagome had her eyes squeezed shut, she was too afraid to look at it,

"It's a boy," the doctor announced and Noriko gasped,

"Oh my..." she breathed, tapping Kagome's shoulder and she slowly opened her eyes. The first thing she saw was Inuyasha, and he was crying silently and she turned her head as the nurse brought the baby to her, wrapped in a birthing blanket,

"Congratulations," the nurse smiled and Kagome shook her head,

"No, it's too soon."

"The baby appears to be healthy, fully grown, no defects. Except for these," the nurse gestured to the baby and Kagome reached for her son and peered into the blanket, her eyes quickly filling with tears. Nestled in his short, black tufts, were two black puppy ears, perfectly triangular and swivelling to and fro.

"Oh, Inuyasha!" Kagome exclaimed and Inuyasha was there right away, his tears streaming and Kagome choked on her own sobs, "What should we call him?"

"I have no idea," Inuyasha shook his head, too overwhelmed to think.

"How about...Kyo?" she breathed and Inuyasha nodded,

"Perfect," he agreed and Kagome giggled. Kyo opened his eyes and Kagome sighed at the golden orbs, with blue specks shooting through them,

"Beautiful," she cooed and Kyo coughed, but it turned into a cry.

"Kagome, feed him!" Noriko said and Kagome nodded, quickly pulling her shirt up and pulled the blanket over her breast and Kyo, and he quickly began suckling. Kagome looked to Inuyasha and he beamed at her,

"My son," he breathed before kissing her.

**Isn't that a bitch of an ending? I thought it'd be awesome and cruel to end it here. So I am. Now I've decided to do an epilogue, so watch out for it!**

**I know most people aren't as nice as Kagome and Inuyasha's class, giving them money and all, but her school is very nice! And they decided that Kagome had gone through so much with Kikyo, that she needed a break, and they rounded up some money. Okay?**

**Now my reasons for the birth being so strange is because the baby was a quarter demon, so I made it that they develop faster than human babies, and it also applies to the birth, how it went so quickly, okay? Capiche? And also, I don't know if I had the birthing process right as far as I went with it, so I'm hoping I get more approval from Kaggy-Higgs88 about the process, lol. But yeah! I hope you all liked it, R&R please!**

**Alice54**


	30. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**Now, a little warning here- this is going to be short! Okay? Okay.**

--Four years later

Kagome pushed the shutter and heard the camera whir, signalling the successful shot;

"Great picture, Mamoru! Perfect!" she encouraged the small boy and he grinned toothily before hopping off the stool and wobbling towards the rest of the children. Kagome sighed as she stood, arching her back in an attempt to stretch it; her bulging stomach moved with her and she rubbed a hand over it soothingly.

_Ring Ring_

Kagome groaned as she trotted to the kitchen and grabbed the phone off the wall- the only place the children couldn't reach it at this age.

"Hello?" she breathed and a familiar female voice chimed from the other end,

"Kagome dear! How are you?"

"Izayoi, I'm fine. The baby should be here any day now, how are you?" Kagome twirled the phone cord around her index finger as Izayoi laughed on the other end.

"I sure hope I get to be there this time," her mother-in-law said and Kagome nodded, even though the woman couldn't see her; "How are the children? How many are there now?" Izayoi chuckled while Kagome rolled her eyes,

"There's 9, thank you very much. And I don't think that's enough," she sighed sadly, peeking around the corner to see said children tearing apart her living room while others-the good ones- watched the movie she had put on.

"How can that not be enough? Inuyasha's going to go crazy with all those children around, especially since you don't have any time to spend with him."

"I do have time, in the evenings, and yet he always decides that the evenings are great for him to put in extra hours at work," Kagome growled and Izayoi sighed.

"He's just like his father- and brother, for that matter. It's all about providing for the family with those men," she laughed and Kagome joined in.

"Well it was great talking to you Izayoi, but it's about snack time for the children. I'll call you when I start feeling contractions this time, okay?" she smiled and Izayoi thanked her before hanging up; Kagome sighed as she pulled out her premade sandwiches and handed them all off to the children.

"Thank you, Mama!" Kyo appeared at her side, his hair at an awkward length- he wouldn't let her cut it because he wanted it long like Daddy's- and his tiny ears were twitching at all the excess noise;

"You're welcome, Kyo," Kagome hugged her son before letting him go finish watching the movie. "Alright everyone, sit down and eat your sandwiches while I clean the place up for Daddy," Kagome ordered and the hyper kids all groaned before going to sit on the floor, watching the movie while they ate. Kagome worked her way around the room as fast as she could with her large belly, but was interrupted by the doorbell ringing; she hobbled to the door and swung it open, smiling when she caught sight of Sango.

"Kagome!" Sango threw up her arms in excitement before embracing her best friend, "It's been so long!" she complained, entering the home and looking around the messy living room; "Oh dear- Inuyasha won't be very happy with this mess." Kagome glared at her,

"That's why I was in the middle of cleaning before you showed up," she pointed her finger accusingly at her best friend and Sango smiled sheepishly;

"Don't worry, I'm here to help!" she puffed out her chest and they soon had the living room spotless. As they sat down to a glass of lemonade they chatted.

"So how's school going?" Kagome asked and Sango rolled her eyes.

"I'm beginning to wonder why I wanted to be a dentist," she groaned and Kagome laughed. "I've only just graduated from college, and now I have 4 more years in dental school!" she complained and Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Well honestly, who wants to be a dentist, anyways? It's your own fault for picking suck a random goal."

"It's not random! My dentist was my best friend until I was 14! Then I had to get braces and hated the whole practice," Sango grimaced and Kagome howled with laughter.

"So why?"

"Well, I realized my dentist was only helping me- I would've hated to have crooked teeth for the rest of my life. And plus, all kids are afraid of dentists, so I figured I'd become a dentist like mine was- awesome and hilarious," she grinned and Kagome nodded, raising her glass in a silent cheer. The click of the front door sounded and a voice rang out,

"I'm hooommme!"

"Daddy!" the children all ran to greet Inuyasha, following Kyo's lead in glomping him and sending him to the ground with a _thump._

"Ugggh, Kyo, why? Why do you always have to torture me in new ways?" Inuyasha groaned, sitting up and sending kids tumbling everywhere; Kagome stepped in front of him, a huge smile on her face.

"You actually came home early for once," she said and Inuyasha rolled his eyes as he stood, picking his briefcase off the floor while Kyo hung from his other hand;

"Of course, I missed you so much that I rushed and got a ticket," he held a slip of paper up and Kagome gasped.

"You dolt! How many times have I told you to stop speeding?" she demanded, closing the front door and ushering the children back into the living room,

"Hey, what are they watching?" Inuyasha asked, changing the subject. Kagome rolled her eyes,

"Monsters versus aliens. It's quite hilarious," she smiled and Sango entered to room.

"Sango! I didn't know you were here!" Inuyasha greeted, standing to give her a hug and Sango flopped down on the couch beside Kagome;

"You know Yash, you should be home a lot more with Kagome being so close to her due date," Sango chided and Inuyasha glared at her.

"What do you think I'm doing right now?" he lifted his palms to the sky and Sango grinned, patting his head,

"At a boy," she encouraged before standing. "Well I only dropped by to make sure you hadn't gone into labour all on your own," she sighed, almost as if she was disappointed and Kagome slapped her playfully.

"Get out, you dentist wannabe," she joked, walking her friend to the front door; she opened the door and Sango gasped,

"I almost forgot! Great sign, it looks perfect!" she gestured to the large sign on the front lawn and Kagome grinned.

"I know, isn't it?" The large wooden sign had been painted white, and in large colourful letters it read:

**Gome-chan's Nursery and Photo Centre**

"It really catches your attention," Sango mused,

"That's what I was hoping for. How's Miroku, I forgot to ask," Kagome smirked and Sango sighed.

"That bastard finished his schooling this year and is now looking for a job- can you believe him? Wanting to be a teacher?"

"And a Religion one at that," Kagome laughed,

"And Art, too! He said he really liked our last Art class and wanted to make a class like that," Sango huffed before blushing; "Though I still can't believe what he did last week." Kagome grinned,

"What, asking you to marry him in front of a huge crowd?" she laughed when Sango turned beet red;

"Oh shut up! Not everyone's already happily married like you!" she pointed to the wedding picture hanging in the hallway. Kagome and Inuyasha had married 6 months after Kyo had been born, Inuyasha not wanting to waste time; it had been a beautiful and very white wedding.

"Well I'll do your wedding pictures for you; I won't make you pay a fortune like I did for my photographer. It was ridiculous!" Kagome complained and Sango nodded,

"Well I'll go now, call me when you're going into labour this time," she winked before jogging to her car. Kagome closed the door and headed back to the living room where Inuyasha was entertaining their son and all her daycare children. She looked to the clock and almost screamed,

"Gack! It's almost 5! Your parents will be here soon, hurry everyone!" Kagome hollered and the children quickly scampered, locating their belongings and grabbing their bags, lining up in the hallway just as the door bell rang. Kagome opened the door, a huge smile on her face, "Ayame! On time, like always!" she laughed, giving her high school friend a hug and Ayame shrugged,

"Well, you know Kouga. Always in a rush," she pointed to the awaiting car where Kouga waved from the driver's seat. "Alright Mamoru, Akira, thank Kagome-chan and let's go," Ayame ordered and her two-year old twins waddled over to Kagome, hugging each of her legs and thanking her before following their mother to the car.

"Oh, Ayame!" Kagome called after them, "Mamoru did great on his first pictures! I'll have them ready for next week," she informed and Ayame nodded in thanks before taking off.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

When all the children had gone and Kyo was left, completely pooped and sprawled over Inuyasha's knees, Kagome was exhausted; she plopped down next to Inuyasha and he draped his arm across her shoulders.

"Why do you want more kids to sign up? 10 is already enough, and plus we've got our daughter coming along," Inuyasha said and Kagome rolled her eyes,

"It's not 10, Kyo doesn't count," she said and Inuyasha sighed. Kagome gasped, clutching her stomach and arching her back, "Oh!" she breathed and Inuyasha turned to her,

"What? What is it?" he demanded and Kagome gripped his arm and he flinched,

"Baby! Baby!" she screamed, gesturing to her stomach and Inuyasha stood, tucking Kyo under his arm like a football and raced around the house, locating the bag they had packed for the birth. As Kagome wobbled out of the house, she looked back; she was breathless every time she looked at her home. It was the perfect home she had pictured in her high school painting. A baby blue house with flower gardens under the windows, it was a 4 bedroom house and quite large, considering Inuyasha was the co-owner of Taisho Industries, along with his brother Sesshomaru.

"Do we have everything?" Inuyasha asked and Kagome shook her head,

"Call your mother! And Sango! And my mother!" she ordered and Inuyasha sighed,

"Do I have to call all of them?" he groaned, buckling Kyo into the back seat of their Journey.

"Yes! I already told Izayoi I'd call her for this one," Kagome grunted as she climbed into the front seat, buckling her seat belt while Inuyasha whipped out his phone and turned the car on. He sighed as the phone rang and he sped through the streets,

"Here we go again."

**Done! How did you like it? I don't know if I'm satisfied with it, but oh well! There it is! And no one commented on my story idea from the last chapter D; Phooey! Well, thank you to everyone who's read my story through it all, I hope to see your names in my emails for a while *wink***

**Kaggy-Higs88 **

**Sesshomaruslittlesister**

**Kittychic0895**

**Kimiko888**

**Inupluskaglover**

**Inukag4eva2282**

**Deity of Anime**

**Diamond369**

**SimitheDemonicDuck**

**DarkDemonWithinMe13**

**Gothicfreak90**

**Thegypsy**

**Yuti-chan**

**MzHelloKitty**

**Kaki112**

**SilverSpirit 101**

**Prbly1andnvragin Maribby09**

**Inulover223**

**Coolcat103**

**xxDancingxwithxDestinyxx**

**Mikokitty**

**Puggle242**

**888Amy888**

**xxInuyasha4everxx**

**Inukags**

**Evil-Chibi-Tiffy**

**Shorte is Jappa**

**Love is killing me**

**Loveyaa1210**

**Inuandkagluvr**

**ThatGirl96**

**Karen072290**

**xxFanficChickxx**

**punk66**

**rockgirlyrock**

**Kikyou 26**

**Noodles579**

**Emily-twilight**

**Inuyashaloves kagome4ever**

**Pika995**

**Natomie 14**

**Marquisha**

**TheGirlWhoSuffersALivingHell**

**Hannah**

**AnimeLuvaRox**

**EvilSuperSquirrel888**

**Avid-reader21**

**Silver-sunshine-girl**

**Demonhybrid13**

**Kadee**

**Inu4ever**

**WITCHBLADE86**

**Inukag lover Kikyo hater**

**Leafdream**

**There, that's everybody from every chapter! Thank you to everyone! And also, I named Kyo after my cat because I couldn't think of a good name. In which my Kyo is named after the one from fruits basket, because he's an orange tabby :D R&R please!**

**Alice54**


End file.
